Bracia Riddle
by Kill336
Summary: Moja alternatywa czasów Toma Riddle'a (lub jak kto woli Lorda Voldemorta). Tom wychowywał się w sierocińcu, później w Hogwarcie, nigdy nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby nazwać przyjacielem. A jeśli w jego życiu pojawi inny Riddle? Inny, mroczniejszy Riddle, który ma ambicje tak wielkie, jak jego brat. I który już od najmłodszych lat ukrywa swój mrok.
1. Prolog i Rozdział 1

**PROLOG  
 _31 Grudnia 1926 rok — Sierociniec Wool's_**

— Dwójka — powiedziała z westchnieniem starsza kobieta. — Dwójka zdrowych chłopców.

— A matka? — zapytała przełożona i spojrzała przenikliwie na współpracowniczkę. — Co z matką?

— Pani Flores... Ten poród był... Ciężki. Zmarła po urodzeniu drugiego syna — wyjaśniła.

Szefowa zaklęła pod nosem. Teraz ma dwie kolejne gęby do wykarmienia, do tego niemowlaki! Gdyby były przynajmniej starsze i odchowane! Zamiast tego ma następne dwa robiące pod siebie dzieciaki! Niech to jasny szlag weźmie, akurat wtedy, gdy miała odejść na emeryturę! Cóż, będzie się z nimi użerać te dwa ostatnie lata a później odpocznie. Ta praca już ją męczy. Dawno temu powinna odejść. Jej świetlane lata, jako właścicielki sierocińca skończyły się tak dawno, jak skończyła się jej cierpliwość do dzieci. A teraz jeszcze Ta dwójka!

— Na… Nazwała je przynajmniej? — zapytała ciężko. Brakowało jeszcze tego, żeby to ona musiała je nazwać!

— Tak. Ona chyba myślała, że to będzie jeden syn, więc...

— Do rzeczy, pani Cole, do rzeczy. Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać o tym jak jęczała i użalała się nad sobą podczas wybierania imion — pani Cole spojrzała na nią nieprzyjemnie.

— Pierwszy syn nazywa się, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a drugi...

— Marvolo?! — zapytała zaskoczona. — Co to w ogóle za imię?

— To imię po dziadku, tak powiedziała.

— Świetnie, mów dalej proszę.

— Drugi syn nazywa się Milo Thomas Riddle. Thomas po drugim dziadku.

— Ten już normalniej, chociaż nadal trochę… — przerwała nie chcąc dokończyć. Tom Marvolo Riddle i Milo Thomas Riddle. To bliźniaki?

— Tak. Jednojajowe — odpowiedziała spokojnie.

— Mamy tylko jedno wolne łóżko dziecięce — przypomniała sobie po chwili. — Dwójka następnych niemowlaków to dla nas zbyt dużo. Musimy znaleźć rodzinę zastępczą, przynajmniej jednemu z nich. Mamy za dużo wydatków i jeśli chcemy kolejna dwójkę…

— Przeprasza bardzo — rozległ się kobiecy głos i do gabinetu weszła wysoka, blond włosa kobieta. Była dość młoda.

— Cynthia… — szepnęła cicho właścicielka sierocińca.

— Witaj, Adrienne.

— Czegoś potrzebujesz? — zapytała, a Cynthia, weszła w głąb gabinetu. — Jak zwykle bez zaproszenia. Mogłabyś, chociaż raz nie pokazywać swojej wyższości nad innymi i zapukać, zamiast bezceremonialnie przerywać rozmowę swoim nieoczekiwanym, nawet przez karaluchy, wejściem.

— A ty Adrienne, mogłabyś czasami wstać, gdy do mnie mówisz. To obraza wobec mnie, jesteś tego świadoma?

— Pozwól, że powtórzę pytanie; Czegoś potrzebujesz?

— Tak — potwierdziła i zaczęła się przechadzać z gracją po gabinecie. — Słyszałam o dzisiejszym zdarzeniu, jakie miało tutaj miejsce. Dwa niemowlaki, prawda? Po twoim spojrzeniu widzę, że mam rację. Znając Ciebie to z pewnością zaczniesz szukać rodziny zastępczej, przynajmniej dla jednego. Zwłaszcza w tak trudnych czasach, jak te.

— Nie oddam Ci dziecka — powiedziała szybko. — Wybacz te słowa, ale znam powszechną... opinię, o tym jak traktujesz młodocianych. Prędzej sama bym go wychowała niż oddała tobie.

Cynthia teraz spojrzała wymownie na niższą rangą opiekunkę.

— Zostaw nas — powiedziała, a pani Cole zawahała się. Dopiero po wymienieniu spojrzeń z szefową ruszyła do wyjścia.

— Powiesz mi, dlaczego wypraszasz moje pracownice? Z tego, co pamiętam, to ja jestem tutaj szefową, a nie ty!

— A z tego, co ja pamiętam, to mój mąż finansował was pięć lat temu, nie twój — odgryzła się niemal natychmiast. — Posłuchaj Adrienne. Jeśli nie dasz mi tego dziecka, to twój sierociniec w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca zostanie zamknięty, a ty nigdy nie dostaniesz emerytury, już ja o to zadbam, uwierz mi — zagroziła.

— Śmiesz mi grozić? Gdyby nie ja, to twoja matka by poroniła i nigdy nie wyszłabyś na świat! A teraz masz czelność mi grozić?! MI?!

— To niema nic do rzeczy Adrienne!

— Słucham?! Możesz to powtórzyć?!

— To nie ma nic do rzeczy — powtórzyła nienawistnym głosem. — Wiesz, dlaczego chcę adoptować to dziecko?

— Nie wiem?! Może martwisz się o swoją szczupłą sylwetkę modelki i nie chcesz rodzić, bo to przecież straszny ból i poniżenie, dla tak szanowanej kobiety jak ty!

— Milcz! Nie wiesz nawet, o czym mówisz!

— Nie wiem?! Przecież całe życie to powtarzałaś! Gdy nas odwiedzałaś patrzyłaś na te wszystkie dzieci z takim obrzydzeniem jakby były jakimiś robakami urodzonymi w chlewie! Przecież ty nawet nie lubisz dzieci!

— Ja, nie mogę mieć dzieci, Adrienne! — wrzasnęła.

Przez dłuższą chwilę między dwiema kobietami nastąpiło głuche milczenie. Żadna nie chciała go przerwać. Adrienne usiadła zszokowana oświadczeniem dziewczyny. A Cynthia stała ze łzami w oczach. Zachowanie obu kobiet natychmiast się zmieniło.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała nagle starsza. — Ja, nie wiedziałam. Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj — odparła cicho. — Ja i Richard, staraliśmy się wiele czasu... Chcieliśmy mieć synka, ale... Okazało się, że...

— Spokojnie dziecino, spokojnie — powiedziała szybko widząc, że ta za chwile wybuchnie płaczem. — Naprawdę chcesz zaadoptować tego chłopca?

— Tak, naprawdę.

— Posłuchaj. Nadal nie jestem przekonana, co do tego czy będziesz dobrą matką, ale... Zaryzykuję. Powierzę ci chłopca. Będę was też odwiedzała, co jakiś czas, by zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz.

— Dziękuję, możesz mi zaufać — odpowiedziała z ulgą. — Mogę ich zobaczyć?

Obie wyszły z gabinetu i skierowały się do pokoju dziecinnego. Leżała tam około piątka niemowląt. Ale Cynthi zależało właśnie na nich, inaczej przyszłaby wcześniej.

— To oni — powiedziała Adrienne, poznając nowe twarze dzieci. Oboje mieli na głowach małe kępki jasnych włosków i wyglądali identycznie. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się nad tym, czy naprawdę powinna rozdzielać bliźniaki, zwłaszcza, że są jednojajowi, ale… Tak będzie dla nich lepiej. Chociaż jeden wychowa się w dobrej rodzinie. Może nie będzie mieć najlepszej matki, ale nie będzie samotny.

— Są identyczni — zauważyła Cynthia. — Tylko... Tylko te oczy ich różnią.

— Faktycznie — potwierdziła. Jeden z nich miał szare, jakby pozbawione blasku oczy, a drugi bardzo blade, koloru niebieskiego. Wyglądali jakby ich oczy prawie wyblakły, ale nadal tlą się tam iskierki nadziei.

— Milo Thomas Riddle — przeczytała Cynthia napis na opasce przypiętej do ręki chłopca.

— Więc, to on będzie szczęściarzem? — Blondyna uśmiechnęła się słabo w odpowiedzi. Zakochała się w tych niebieskawych oczkach.

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ I Stara Posiadłoś rodziny Price, rok 1934**

Był wczesny poranek, o tej porze prawie nikt nie wstawał. Ale to chyba, dlatego, że słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło. Pani Price przechadzała się po ogrodzie, tuż przy niewielkim domku. Była szczęśliwa, tak bardzo szczęśliwa. Otrzymała bowiem błogosławieństwo, które zostało jej odebrane.

To już osiem lat. Osiem lat czuła, że żyje. Spojrzała w jedno, konkretne okno domu, do którego sięgały gałęzie drzewa. Tam właśnie teraz śpi jej szczęście. Jej pociecha.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, świeżego powietrza i podeszła właśnie pod te okno. Lubiła tam stać. W tym miejscu rosły czerwone róże. Ich intensywne zapach zawsze ją do nich przyciągał. Uklękła przy jednej i wciągnęła jej zapach. Otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na resztę i wtedy właśnie to zobaczyła. Wśród nich leżała martwa wiewiórka.

Wstała gwałtownie i spojrzała w górę. Musiała spaść, lub uderzyć w szybę. Prędko wróciła do domu i obudziła męża.

— Kochanie — wyszeptała cicho. — Kochanie wstawaj — teraz nieco nim potrząsnęła.

— Yhym... Coś się stało? — zapytał półsennie.

— W ogródku jest martwa wiewiórka — wyjaśniła wskazując palcem na drzwi. — W moich różach — nacisk na te słowa był świetnie słyszalny.

— W twoich różach... — powtórzył i usiadł. — Zaraz się tym zajmiemy — dodał.

Jeśli chodzi o jej róże, to i tak będzie musiał wstać, prędzej czy później. Poza tym, już nie zaśnie. Po niecałych pięciu minutach oboje stali przy miejscu, gdzie zabiło się małe stworzonko.

— Jejku, to tylko wiewiórka. Czego się boisz? — zapytał, trzymając biedactwo w dłoniach.

— Błee! Zabierz to ode mnie! Nie chcę tego dotykać! Aaaa! Nie! — pisnęła, gdy zbytnio się zbliżył.

— Dramatyzujesz Cynthia — powiedział w końcu i ruszył głębiej w ogródek. — Trzeba ją gdzieś pochować, tak? Najlepiej za płotem — zaczął gwizdać pod nosem. Płot był kawałek dalej, tuż przy sąsiadach i była to ta bardziej zaniedbana część. Cynthia nie lubiła po prostu tamtego psa, który ciągle szczekał, więc tam nie chodziła.

Oboje ruszyli w stronę drewnianego płotu i zatrzymali się widząc to, co się tam znajdywało. Wstrzymali na krótką chwilę oddechy, bo oboje wiedzieli, co widzą. To niemożliwe, pomyślał Richard. To niemożliwe, by coś takiego tutaj było.

— O mój boże... — wyszeptała ze strachem kobieta. — Co to jest Rich? — zapytała, choć wiedziała.

— To... Cmentarzysko — opowiedział patrząc na niepochowane jeszcze ciała pięciu, martwych wiewiórek.

Były tu jeszcze dwa, lub trzy widocznie miejsca, w których ktoś coś zakopał, prawdopodobnie groby innych zwierząt. Mężczyzna uklęknął przy wiewiórkach i przypatrzył się każdej dotykając je po grzbietach.

— Wszystkie mają skręcone karki, pewnie od uderzenia w okno — stwierdził w końcu. — Mogłabyś podać mi saperkę?

— Saperkę? Nie mów mi, że chcesz rozkopywać te... Te groby! — wrzasnęła, może trochę zbyt głośno.

— Tak, właśnie to chcę zrobić. Więc z łaski swojej, podaj mi tę cholerną saperkę — powiedział widocznie zdenerwowany. Cynthia nie wiedziała czy to przez te martwe zwierzęta, czy dlatego, że podejrzewa, kto to zrobił. Ona nie chciała tego przyjąć do wiadomości. To przecież nie możliwe. Jednak faktem było to, że mieli niemiłych sąsiadów. Strasznych zgredów, ale przynajmniej uciszyli psa. Może to oni coś tutaj zakopali i podrzucili wiewiórki?

Podała mu saperkę.

Richard natychmiast zaczął kopać. Najpierw jeden, później drugi grób. Ona nie patrzyła. Stała pod drzewem cała w nerwach i czekała, aż jej mąż wróci. Skąd wzięły się tam groby? Jeden wyglądał na ubity, jakby był tam od dawna.

— Jeden grób, jest wiewiórek, jeden ptaków — powiedział mąż, stając obok niej, był bardzo blady. — Kilka z nich ma uszkodzoną głowę, ale większość chyba umarła uderzając o szybę, lub spadając z wysokości, pewnie stąd te obrażenia głowy. Spójrz, wiewiórka uderzyła w okno, cofnęła, zachwiała na gałęzi, nie zdążyła się jej złapać i pach. Zabiła się. Idealna, naturalna pułapka, na zwierzątka. Zwłaszcza, że gałąź nie jest zbyt stabilna — z każdym słowem wskazywał palcem gałąź i okno, pokazując ruchy zwierząt, by Cynthia mogła mieć jasny obraz zdarzenia.

— Tak sądzisz? — odetchnęła z ulgą, a on spojrzał w okno, do którego idą gałęzie. — Nie! Tylko mi nie mów, że on zrobił coś tym wiewiórkom! Nie chcę w to wierzyć Rich! To nie... To nie on!

— Oczywiście, że to nie on! — odparł pewnie i ruszył w stronę domu.

Nie obudził chłopca, choć chciał wiedzieć. Czekali z tym do śniadania i nie rozmawiali o tym. W końcu mały chłopiec, o bladoniebieskich oczach, zszedł do nich i usiadł przy stole.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział przecierając oczy małymi piąstkami.

— Dzień dobry, synku. Wyspałeś się? — zapytała kobieta, a on potaknął.

We trójkę zaczęli jeść. Richard milczał wpatrując się w syna, a Cynthia ciągle rozśmieszała małego i oboje się śmiali. Była dobrą matką, tylko czasami... Za dużo mu pozwalała. O wiele za dużo. Wpajała mu też dziwne ideały, że Milo jest wyjątkowy, że jest nad innymi. I co gorsza, on w to wierzył.

— Milo — zaczął w końcu — wiesz, że o twoje okno zabijają się zwierzęta? — blondyna spięła się słysząc jego słowa.

— Wiem — odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem chłopiec.

— Wiesz jak to się dzieje?

— Tak. Strasznie mnie denerwują.

— Gdy uderzają w okna? — zapytała teraz pani Price i spojrzała wymownie na męża.

— Tak. Ale teraz już nie będą pukać. Dostały karę

Uśmiech kobiety natychmiast spełzł z jej ust, zastąpiony przez zmartwienie. W głowie pojawiło jej się setka pytań.

— Karę? — zapytał ojciec.

— Tak. Budziły mnie w nocy, więc dałem im karę.

— Rozumiem — powiedział niepewnie. — Co to za kara?

Milczał. Widocznie nie chciał powiedzieć.

— Wiesz, że za płotem są groby? Wiesz, kto to zrobił?

— Ja — odpowiedział bez wahania. — Gdy uderzają w okno, albo dostają karę, to później nie mogą chodzić i cierpią.

Richard milczał. Cynthia milczała. Milo uśmiechał się słabo jedząc płatki. Spojrzał na żonę. Jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawdziwe. To Milo.

Richard już wcześniej to podejrzewał. Dziwne zachowanie jego syna było czasami bardzo widoczne, jakby był kimś nieposiadającym uczuć. Wiedział, że chłopiec ma tylko osiem lat, ale obawiał się, że ma rację. Czasami brak empatii chłopca, był bardzo dobrze widoczny. Jeśli tak jest to ma tylko nadzieję, że jego żona nigdy tego nie dostrzeże. Chłopiec od bardzo dawna nie płakał, chyba, że się zranił, ale to też miało miejsce tylko raz, nigdy nie cieszył się jak inne dzieci. Nie smucił, ani nie martwił. Jakby całe otoczenie i wszystko wokół, było nieważne. Tylko on sam. Chłopiec przez dwa lata spędzone w przedszkolu sprawiał małe problemy wychowawcze. Nie było to nic wielkiego, ale teraz wiedział, dlaczego tak jest. To wszystko było niczym w porównaniu tym, co znalazł za płotem. A Milo? On jest po prostu inny... Tak, z pewnością nie jest taki jak inne dzieci, jego uczucia są schowane gdzieś głęboko w nim i nie wychodzą na wierzch. Nigdy. Nigdy nie był tego świadkiem. Musi wyciągnąć je na wierzch.

Będzie musiał się upewnić i mu pomóc. Nie zostawi go samego z takim problemem.

— Wyprowadzamy się — oświadczył wieczorem.

— Słucham? — zapytała zaskoczona.

— Po moim awansie nie możemy już tu mieszkać kochanie. Musimy wyprowadzić się bliżej Londynu. Nie martw się, znajdę jakiś dom na obrzeżach miasta, nie w centrum — odetchnęła z ulgą. — I obiecuję, że to ostatni raz. Przeprowadzki źle na nas wpływają.

— Rich... Co sądzisz o tym... O... No wiesz...

— Nie myśl o tym — odpowiedział jej szybko. — Jestem pewny, że on nie wie, że to jest złe. Musisz mu to wytłumaczyć, tak żeby jego mała główka załapała każde słówko, dobrze? A poza tym, co to znaczy, ta ,,kara"? Moim zdaniem on nic nie zrobił tym zwierzaczkom, i po prostu coś wymyślił, żeby nie pukały mu w okna i może przez to spadały. To mały chłopiec, niemożliwe, że sam umyślnie im to zrobił.

Cynthia spojrzała na męża z szerokim, niepewnym uśmiechem.

— Ja… Porozmawiam z nim — zapewniła go.

Richard postanowił. Nigdy nie powie jej, że niektóre wiewiórki miały całkowicie rozłupane czaszki, jakby walnięto je ramą okna, lub czymś ciężkim. Nigdy się też nie dowie, że znalazł tam również ciało psa sąsiadów, który z pewnością budził Milo wieczorami. Już rozumiał tę karę. Cynthia nie może się dowiedzieć **.**

W ten sposób ochroni ją i Milo. I tak nie powinna wiedzieć, że je...

Karał...

* * *

 **1936 — Kawiarnia - Londyn**

Była to jedyna z najlepszych kawiarni w okolicy, więc ludzie schodzili się tłumnie. Czasami ciężko było zająć jakiekolwiek wolne miejsce, więc stawiało się na rezerwację. I tak właśnie zrobiła. Starsza kobieta, Adrienne Flores, zamówiła ten stolik. Zwyczajnie by tego nie zrobiła, ale dzisiaj wymagała tego sytuacja. Była już stara, nie miała sił ani chęci prosić, by ktoś ustąpił jej miejsca. A dzięki emeryturze mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

Zamówiła kawę, jak to w kawiarni, i jakieś ciasteczka. Gdy upiła już trochę otrzymanej kawy i zjadła kilka ciastek spojrzała na zegarek. 12:22. Ponad dwadzieścia minut spóźnienia pomyślała. Ona spóźnia się, jak zwykle. Dlaczego na zawsze musi się spóźniać?

Minęło jeszcze pięć kolejnych minut zanim dosiadła się do niej atrakcyjna kobieta o jasnych włosach. Jej usta pokrywała słaba czerwień i równie słaby róż na policzkach. Jej niebieskie oczy migotały wesoło. Nazywała się, Cynthia Price.

— Wybacz spóźnienie Adrienne — powiedziała przepraszająco i wzięła sobie jedno ciastko, od starszej kobiety. — Naprawdę przepraszam. Miałam naprawdę dużo spraw. Richard zabiera Milo do zoo i...

— Rozumiem — przerwała jej. — Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

Cynthia uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

— Cóż, muszę przyznać, że zdziwiło mnie twoje zaproszenie. Zwykle wpadasz do nas do domu, coś się zmieniło?

— Tak. Chciałam porozmawiać o Milo, ale bezpośrednio z tobą — przyznała.

— Przepraszam! Poproszę dwie najlepsze kawy! — krzyknęła do kelnerki, która plątała się gdzieś niedaleko i spojrzała na byłą pracownicę sierocińca. — O Milo, bez Milo? Czuję, że to coś poważnego. Pytaj, z chęcią odpowiem na twoje pytania, dotyczące mojego szkraba.

— Bardziej chodzi mi raczej o jego brata — stwierdziła w końcu i zrobiła miejsce, dla kelnerki, która podała jej filiżankę kawy. Już kolejną. W jej wieku nie powinna...

— O Toma? Coś z nim nie tak? — zapytała zmartwiona. — Nie wiem, ale pani Cole uważa, że jest... inny. Powiedz, czy Milo, wyróżnia się na tle innych dzieci?

Cynthia skrzywiła się nieznacznie, a jej wzrok wyostrzył. Na czole pojawiły się zmarszczki, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślała. Nagle też zaczęła bawić się rękawem bogatej kurtki.

— Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Milo jest... zwykłym dzieckiem — powiedziała w końcu. Adrienne z zainteresowaniem upiła łyk kawy zamówionej przez blondynę, a swoją starą, już zimną, odsunęła na bok.

— Więc on też? — zapytała bardzo, bardzo cicho.

— Słucham? Mówiłaś coś? — zapytała Cynthia Price.

— Nie, nie. Nic takiego, opowiem ci później — przerwała na chwilę. — W takim razie... Opowiedz mi. Jak się wam układa?

Cynthia uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Zawsze uwielbiała opowiadać o jej kochaniutkim synku.

* * *

 ** _Zoo_**

— Co to jest, tato? — zapytał mały chłopiec o ciemnych włosach i bladoniebieskich oczach.

— To są foku, synu — odpowiedział mu mężczyzna ubrany w czarny garnitur, z czerwonym krawatem i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca. — Podobają Ci się? — chłopiec wyglądał jakby zaczął się zastanawiać.

— Nie, nie podobają mi się.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał zdziwiony ojciec. — Naprawdę, synu, trudno ci dogodzić. Spójrz jeszcze raz, małe foki są świetne! Mają takie pulchne pyski i wielkie oczka, są super!

— Nie, nie są — sprzeciwił się.

— Dlaczego?

— Są zbył ładne — odparł jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Starszy mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał przenikliwie na syna.

— Zbył ładne, mówisz? Więc chodź, pokażę ci hipopotama — hipopotamy na szczęście nie były daleko i nie musieli długo iść.

— I jak, Milo? Mogą być? Nie są tak piękne jak foki, prawda?

— Hmm... — młody zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami — Jest za wielki.

— Ech... naprawdę? To hipcio, on musi być WIELKI!

— Ma wielgachne zęby — zauważył. — Dlaczego oni go tutaj zamknęli, tatko?

— Nie zamknęli go tutaj. Znaczy, może, ale to dlatego, że on był inny od reszty. Może był słabszy, może go nie lubili. Żeby go ratować, inny ludzie zabrali go właśnie tutaj. Gdzie jest dobrze żywiony i podziwiany przez nas. Jest inny, musi bardzo uważać.

— Więc słabsze osobniki się zamyka — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

— Tak, ale niekoniecznie synku. Jednak pamiętaj; zawsze musisz być krok przed swoim przeciwnikiem. Może gdyby ten hipcio myślał trochę do przodu, to nadal byłby na wolności. Pamiętaj, nigdy nie daj się złapać.

— A ty się dałeś kiedyś złapać, tato? — zapytał poważnie chłopiec.

— Nie synku, bo zawsze jestem krok przed moim przeciwnikiem — odpowiedział mu i poczochrał mu jego zgrabnie ułożone włosy.

— Richard! — usłyszeli nagle kobiecy krzyk i oboje się uśmiechnęli.

— Witaj kochanie — powiedział i ucałował żonę. — Jak spotkanie ze staruszką?

— Jak zwykle, pytała o Milo i... — tu spojrzała z uczuciem na chłopca. — Opowiem ci później, w domu, jak zostaniemy sami.

— Naprawdę? Mam uszykować świece, wino?

— Nie, to będzie poważna rozmowa — odpowiedziała mu cicho i spojrzała na syna. — Jak ci się podoba w zoo?

— Dobrze — odparł. — Tata właśnie opowiadał mi o tym hipopotamie.

— Tak, a co takiego?

— Że słabszych powinno się zamykać, albo więzić, bo są inni.

Dwójka znieruchomiała słysząc tłumaczenie chłopca. Richard pobladł troszkę, a Cynthia spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona. Takie słowa z ust dziesięciolatka były... niespodziewane. Jednak oboje uśmiechnęli się, gdy Milo na nich spojrzał.

— Rozumiem synku — powiedziała jego matka i ucałowała jego policzek. — Ale to nie zawsze prawda.

— Rozumiem mamo. Pójdziemy zobaczyć węże?

Trójką ruszyli w głąb zoo.

— Ja mu nic takiego nie powiedziałem — powiedział obronnie Richard, gdy ich syn przyglądał się wielkim wężom.

— Naprawdę? Więc sam to sobie wymyślił?

— Nie wiem, kochanie, może... Może przeinaczył moje słowa. Naprawdę nie powiedziałem mu tego tak jak on to powiedział. Wiesz, że nigdy bym mu czegoś takiego nie powiedział, to mój syn, nawet, jeśli nie...

— Rich! Nie tutaj! — syknęła i skarciła go wzrokiem. — Wiem, wiem, przepraszam. Ja po prostu... — przerwała na chwilę i zagryzła wargę. — Adrienne powiedziała mi coś i...

— Co takiego? — dopytywał, ale ona milkła, smutno patrząc w jego oczy. — Chodzi o Milo? Mówiła coś o nim? Mów — Ona nie może się dowiedzieć, pomyślał. To by zniszczyło jej wizję prawdziwej rodziny, którą z takim trudem zbudowała. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, bo wpatrzyła się w syna.

— Czy on...? — zaczęła, ale nie dokończyła przerażona.

Wielki wąż, prawdopodobnie największy w zoo uniósł swój trójkątny łeb i wyrównał go z głową chłopca.

Wydawało się, że młody coś szepce, a w następnej chwili głowa węża wystrzeliła ku niemu niczym pocisk palnej broni, raz za razem uderzając w szybę i zwijając swoje ciało. Serce Cynthi podskoczyło do gardła. Richard ruszył biegiem w kierunku syna, który z leciutkim uśmieszkiem przypatrywał się poczynaniom stworzenia.

— Milo! — krzyknął, tym samym wyrywając chłopca z dziwnego transu. Teraz gniew węża skierował się na niego samego. Kolejne uderzenia w szybę odsłaniające wielki kły jadowe i pojedyncze rysy na szkle. Mężczyzna chwycił syna na ręce i odciągnął jak najdalej od potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa.

— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał, klękając przy nim i wpatrując się w jego zimne oczy.

— Nic tato. Po prostu rozmawialiśmy — odpowiedział, a on spojrzał na niego w niedowierzaniu.

— Jak to, rozmawialiście?

— Normalnie.

— O czym rozmawialiście? — to pytanie wyszło z ust jego matki.

— Zapytał czy mogę go wypuścić, a ja mu odpowiedziałem, że musi tutaj zdechnąć. Chyba się zdenerwował — rzekł spokojnym głosem i spojrzał wymownie na ojca. — Przecież słabsze osobniki muszą służyć, jako ozdoby, nie mogą zostać uwolnione, dla ich własnego dobra. Tata tak mówił — wyjaśnił. Richard zbladł jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Myślał, że Milo w końcu zaczął rozumieć uczucia, ale może się mylić. Skonsultuje się z kimś, ale nie dzisiaj. Nie teraz. Musi jeszcze doglądać syna.

— Dobrze, wracajmy do domu — postanowiła kobieta i wstała na równe nogi. — Rich, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Gdy wsiedli do samochodu Milo cały czas wpatrywał się w oddalające Zoo, do czasu aż znikło z jego pola widzenia, a na sam koniec pomachał jakby się z kimś żegnał.

To przeraziło ich oboje jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej

* * *

 **W nast. rozdziale;**  
 **Rozmowa z Dumbeldore'em**  
 **Milo u Olivandera**


	2. Rozdziau 2

_**Witam i dziękuję Wszystkim za komentarze!  
Monthyave, na spotkanie jeszcze trochę poczekasz. Freja, bez większych spojlerów powiem, że rzeczywiście mamy do czynienia z braćmi diabełkami. JHoracy, o tym, czy Milo będzie dla Toma konkurencją, czy nie, nie dowiesz się prędko.  
A terasz wszystkich, serdecznie zapraszam na seans.**_

* * *

 _ **ROZDZIAŁ II**_

 ** _15 Lipca 1938 rok — Posiadłość państwa Price_**

Nowy dom był duży. Mieścił jeden wielki salon, z najnowszymi, najpiękniejszymi i najlepszymi sprzętami, jakie można było zdobyć na rynku. Kuchnia była równie duża i teraz dwie kobiety odpowiedzialne za czystość domu i opiekę nad chłopcem - podczas gdy jego rodziców niema - gotowały obiad. Niespełna jedenastoletni chłopiec wyszedł ze swojego pokoju trzymając w jednej ręce długopis, a w drugiej kartkę. Zszedł po schodach do salonu, witając się z gosposiami i usiadł na kanapie. Włączył radio i swoje przedmioty położył na stół.

Rozejrzał się bacznie, upewniając się, czy nikt go nie obserwuje i wbił w nie swoje spojrzenie. Nagle, długopis uniósł się w powietrze i przyłożył do kartki. Po chwili połowa z niej była zapisana zasłyszanymi słowami z radio. Były one nieskładne i losowe, bo nie potrafił przelać na kartkę całego zdania, a tylko poszczególne jego słowa.

— Paniczu Milo — usłyszał i długopis natychmiast upadł na kartkę, którą szybko schował w kieszeni. — Czy życzy panicz sobie jajecznicę, czy może płatki?

— Płatki — odparł szybko. — Nie lubię jajecznicy. Jest zrobiona ze słabszych osobników — wyjaśnił, a gosposia z niepewnym uśmiechem skłoniła się i wróciła do pracy. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że to coś bardzo ważnego.

— Już idę! — krzyknęła uprzejmie jedna z gosposi, ale on natychmiast stanął przed nią, patrząc groźnie w jej oczy. Ta intuicyjnie cofnęła się o krok.

— Ja otworzę — oświadczył i ruszył do drzwi. Gosposia nadal go obserwowała, więc musiał chwycić klamkę, pociągnąć ją z całej siły w dół i otworzyć. Zwykle tego nie robił, bo drzwi miały zwyczaj same stawać przed nim otworem.

— O, dzień dobry chłopcze — powiedział, widocznie starszy mężczyzna z brązową brodą i włosami, widać było kilka siwych. Miał na sobie garnitur i niedopasowany krawat oraz dziwaczne spodnie, które różniły się kolorem i wyglądały beznadziejnie. Milo skrzywił się widząc ten całkowity brak gustu, ale odpowiedział równie uprzejmie, co ten człowiek.

— Dzień dobry, rodziców niema w domu. Jeśli chce pan z nimi porozmawiać, to musi pan poczekać — tu spojrzał na zegarek wiszący nad drzwiami. — Mama powinna za chwilkę być — zauważył i ponownie spojrzał na mężczyznę. Niebieskie oczy zamigotały. — Może zechce pan poczekać w środku?

— Cóż... — zaczął, ale gosposia się wtrąciła.

— Proszę wybaczyć, ale pan Price nalegał, aby nikogo nie wpuszczać podczas jego nieobecności, lub jego małżonki — chłopiec spojrzał na nią wrednie, jakby chciał na nią nakrzyczeć, ale odezwał się nadzwyczaj cicho.

— To mój gość, pani Rozalio i jeśli zechcę to go wpuszczę. Nie potrzebuję do tego pozwolenia ,,pana Price'a" — idealnie sparodiował jej głos i pchnął drzwi, by te otworzyły się na oścież. — Wierzę, że ten pan będzie miły, a jeśli nie, to pozwolę się pani tym zająć.

Rozalia skrzywiła się, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że lekko się obawia.

— Oczywiście paniczu. Zapraszam pana...

— Dumbeldore — dokończył z uśmiechem.

Po chwili i on i Milo siedzieli w salonie. Młody przypatrywał się panu Dumbeldore'owi próbując oszacować jego wiek, wydawał się stary, ale było w nim coś ,,młodego". Dumbeldore natomiast przyglądał się chłopcu starając się domyślić, jaki ten młodzieniec jest.

— Czy mogę zapytać, kim pan jest? — zapytał chłopiec po dłuższej chwili.

— Oczywiście, chłopcze. Nazywam się Albus Dumbeldore, jestem nauczycielem.

— Nauczycielem? — chłopak wyglądał na zafascynowanego. Jego blade oczy jakby wyrwały się ze snu i zaiskrzyły.

— Tak. Uczę w bardzo wyjątkowej szkole.

— Jak się nazywa?

— Hogwart — odpowiedział i czekał na reakcje. Ta nastąpiła po chwili. Leciutko zmarszczone brwi chłopca zdradzały mu, że nie rozumie. Wyglądał bardzo poważnie, jak na tak młody wiek.

— Nie słyszałem o takiej...

— Jestem! — przerwał mu krzyk i w korytarzu pojawiła się jego matka. Uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie i razem z Dumbeldorem wstali. Ta zaskoczona podeszła pierw do starszego mężczyzny.

— Dzień dobry, pani Cynthio — przywitał się i ukłonił z szacunkiem. — Przepraszam, że przychodzę bez wcześniejszej zapowiedzi, ale nie mogłeś się z państwem skontaktować. Nazywam się Albus Dumbeldore, jestem nauczycielem.

— Nauczycielem? — zapytała zaskoczona i uścisnęła dłoń mężczyzny. — Czy mój synek dostał zaproszenie do jakiejś prestiżowej szkoły? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

— Mniej więcej. Jednak chciałbym o tym porozmawiać na osobności — tu spojrzał na gosposie. — Oczywiście, jeśli to pani nie przeszkadza.

— Nie — Milo szybko odpowiedział za matkę, widząc jej niezdecydowanie. — Mogłyby panie nas zostawić? — zapytał jedwabistym, ale stanowczym tonem, tak często używanym przez jego ojca.

— Usiądźmy — powiedziała Cynthia i zajęła miejsce obok syna, obejmując go ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie.

— Cóż, szkoła, do której został zapisany pani syn nie jest zwyczajna. Nazywa się Hogwart. Słyszała pani o niej?

— Nie — odpowiedziała szczerze.

— Przepraszam, Milo, ale czy mógłbyś pozwolić nam zamienić dwa słowa w cztery oczy? — chłopiec bez wahania wstał, i ruszył w kierunku kuchni, by tam zająć się swoimi płatkami.

— Zanim zaczniemy… Czy on wie, że nie jest pani biologicznym synem?

— Skąd pan o tym wie? — spytała szybko nieco zaskoczona.

— Ponieważ, zapisano go właśnie na nazwisko Riddle — wyjaśnił. — Jestem tutaj tak późno, właśnie z tego powodu. Ciężko było panią odszukać, zwłaszcza, że wiele informacji jest utajnionych przez wzgląd na wysoką pozycją państwową pani męża.

— Rozumiem. Tak, Milo wie o wszystkim. Razem z mężem postanowiliśmy powiedzieć mu o tym prawie dwa lata temu, zwłaszcza, że mógłby kiedyś spotkać swojego brata.

— Cóż, jego brat, Tom, również jest zapisany do naszej szkoły. Tym lepiej, że jest świadomy.

— Co to za szkoła? — nauczyciel na chwilę zamyślił się, jakby nie wiedział jak zacząć.

— To szkołą magii, pani Price — powiedział po prostu. Ta przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, a później zaśmiała. Śmiała się chwilę, zakrywając usta i patrząc na profesora. Nagle przestała, widząc jego spojrzenie. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

— Pan mówi poważnie — stwierdziła.

— Tak. Widzę, że nie jest pani zaskoczona. A przynajmniej nie tak jak większość rodziców powinna być.

Przez chwilę milczała.

— Cóż, muszę przyznać, że Milo jest czasem... wyjątkowy. Bardzo wyjątkowy — powtórzyła. — Więc to, co on robi, to magia?

— To zależy od tego, co robi — odpowiedział.

— Potrafi otwierać drzwi bez dotykania ich — zaczęła powoli. — Czasami przyłapuję go, gdy wpatruje się w pióro, a ono samo pisze, a kilka miesięcy temu... Powiedział, że potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami — na ostatnie oświadczenie nauczyciel zmrużył nieco oczy. — Więc uważa pan, że to magia?

— Pani syn z pewnością jest czarodziejem — odparł. — I z tego, co pani mówi, to posiada wyjątkowe umiejętności magiczne, zwłaszcza jak na jego wiek, a niektóre mogą być wręcz... Unikatowe.

Chwila milczenia.

— Więc, chcecie go zabrać, bo ma magię? — brzmiała na leciutko wystraszoną.

— Zabrać, to nieodpowiednie słowo, pani Price. Chcemy nauczyć go panowania nas jego zdolnościami. Nasza szkoła tym właśnie się zajmuje.

— To... Jak ona się nazywa? — zapytała ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Podczas, gdy jego matka rozmawiała z nauczycielem on siedział na taborecie w kuchni i jadł płatki czekoladowe przypatrując się gosposiom. Te biegały na wszystkie strony, zmywając talerze i wycierając kurz. Co jakiś czas spoglądały na niego przelotnie, ale nie odważyły się utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego dłuższego niż kilka sekund. Nie potrafiły tego, od kiedy pamiętał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale chyba bały się go. Odczuwały strach. Emocję, której on sam nie zna. I nie chciał jej poznać.

One są właśnie słabszymi osobnikami. Tymi, które powinny służyć silniejszym. Takim jak on.

— Milo — usłyszał glos matki i spojrzał na nią. Odłożył płatki i ruszył bez słowa do salony. Mógł tylko podejrzewać, o co może chodzić. — Pan Dumbeldore, ma Ci bardzo wiele do powiedzenia.

Usiadł i profesor zaczął. Opowiedział mu o magii i Hogwarcie. Milo słuchał, analizując każde zdanie. Wyglądało na to, że nauczyciel mówi z głowy, jakby nigdy nie ćwiczył tych wypowiedzi przed lustrem w burzliwy wieczór. Milo czasami zdarzało się przygotowywać do rozmów. Nie rozumiał niektórych zachowań rówieśników i musiał wymyślić jakieś odpowiedzi. Jego matka powiedziała kiedyś, żeby postarał się zakolegować z kilkoma kolegami. Nie chciał jej zawieść i robił to tylko dla niej. Gdyby mógł, to sprawiłby, by wszyscy jego rówieśnicy... PUF! Po prostu zniknęli.

— Może pan pokazać? — zapytał mrużąc oczy. — Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział i nagle kartka wyleciała z jego kieszeni. Spojrzał na to wplatając jednocześnie na usta wyraz leciutkiego przestraszenia. Dumbeldore nie musi wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nie zna znaczenia tego słowa. Nagle inne kartki zaczęły się pojawiać, jedna wyleciała spod dywanu, jedna spod sufitu, a jeszcze inna ukryta w dzbanku wystrzeliła ku nim.

— Magia przyciąga magię — powiedział. — Te kartki zapisałeś za pomocą magii, prawda?

— Tak — odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Mógłby je pan spalić na popiół? — starszy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Mógłbym, ale...

— Proszę to zrobić — przerwał mu szybko. Jego matka wpatrywała się w niego z niepokojem.

— Dobrze — głos Dumbeldore'a był cichszy niż wcześniej. Wszystkie cztery kartki natychmiast strawił ogień i po chwili nie pozostało po nich nic, jak tylko wspomnienie.

— Piękne — szepnął pod nosem chłopak wciąż wpatrzony w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą wisiały kartki.

— W ciągu tygodnia, przyleci do pani sowa, z listą podręczników i przyborów potrzebnych do rozpoczęcia nauki — poinformował ją, a ona potaknęła.

— Oczywiście, ale będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z mężem. Wątpię, że zgodzi się tak szybko jak ja, ale ja zawsze wiedziałam, że Milo jest wyjątkowy.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się słysząc te słowa. Tylko teraz jakby inaczej. Szczerzej.

Do późnego wieczora Milo chodził po domu próbując jakoś zająć swój czas. Nie wiedział, co teraz ma zrobić. Pakować się, czy może z tym poczekać? Nienawidził nudy! Czekał na ojca, który odbywa teraz burzliwą rozmowę z matką. Rozmawiają już ponad pół godziny, jednak on jest cierpliwy. Poczeka. I tak wie, jaki będzie wynik.

Nagle usłyszał jak któreś z nich wychodzi. To jego matka.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco, a ona najpierw posmutniała, a później uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Próbowała go zaskoczyć.

— Zgodził się! — prawie, że pisnęła i uściskała syna z całej siły.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie narobisz tam kłopotów. Mój ty mały czarodzieju — powiedział ojciec i rozczochrał mu włosy. Był widocznie zamyślony.

* * *

 ** _24 Sierpień 1938 rok — Sklep Olivandera_**

— Witaj, młody chłopcze — powiedział młody mężczyzna i wychylił się zza lady, by mu się przypatrzeć. — Czy ty już nie kupowałeś u mnie różdżki? — zapytał. Milo uznał, że ten pan wygląda nieco dziwnie. Był widocznie młody, a nosił dziwną dużą szatę, z dziwnymi wzorami. Jego głowę pokrywały też pasemka białych włosów, a rozbiegane oczka obserwowały wszystko. Jak staruch w ciele młodzieńca.

— Nie — odparł pewnie.

— Cóż, jednak mógłbym przysiąc, że... — Olivander przerwał i podrapał się po policzku. — Cóż, skoro jeszcze nie to wiem, jaka będzie dla Ciebie idealna.

Dziwny mężczyzna schował się za regałami wypełnionymi pudełkami, a Milo cierpliwie czekał. Czekanie było tym, co dawało mu chwilę wytchnienia. Jego rodzice są właśnie w księgarni, po jego pierwsze książki. On postanowił kupić różdżkę. Przedmiot, bez którego żadem Wielki Czarodziej sie nie obejdzie.

Dziwny mężczyzna wrócił do niego trzymając w dłoniach szare pudełeczko i podając je chłopcowi, ze słowami;

— Drzewo cisowe, 12 cali, ze rdzeniem z pióra Feniksa — chłopiec powoli i ostrożnie zacisnął ją w dłoni czując przyjemne mrowienie przechodzące przez palce i rozprzestrzeniające się na całą rękę.

— Jest potężna. Wyjątkowa — wyszeptał do siebie i wycelował w dziwnego mężczyznę. Ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony otwierając oczy nieco szerzej. — Ile sobie pan życzy?

Olivander podał cenę, a on zadowolony z zakupu wyszedł ze sklepu i ruszył do miejsca, w którym ostatni raz widział swoich rodziców. Ulica była wielka i może powinien powiedzieć im, że na chwilę ucieka, by się nie martwili, ale różdżkę musiał kupić sam. Odepchnął wszystkie myśl, widząc jego matkę rozmawiającą z jakąś dziwną kobietą.

Wszyscy na tej ulicy byli dziwni. Nosili jakieś długie szaty i głupie kapelusze. Nazwa też była nieco dziwna... Pokątna?

— Tak, mój syn również w tym roku wyrusza do Hogwartu — powiedziała jakaś kobieta. — Nie powiem, żebym się tego nie spodziewała. Razem z mężem wyczekiwaliśmy tego listu. Proszę się nie martwić, nasi synowie z pewnością szybko dostosują się do nowego otoczenia.

Przerwała swoje wywody, gdy podszedł do nich niski chłopiec o zgrabnie zaczesanych czarnych włosach.

— A to mój syn, Milo Thomas Price — przedstawiła go z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Witaj chłopcze. Nazywam się Beatli Prewett — jej głos był nieco dziwny. Jakby wyniosły. Milo skrzywił się nieznacznie, lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać, przybierając na twarz maskę uśmiechu.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział patrząc w jej brązowe oczy.

Beatli spojrzała teraz na Cynthie jakby chłopiec nagle zniknął i zapytała.

— Jak myślisz, moja droga, do którego domu trafi twój syn? — Milo ukrył uśmieszek przysłuchując się rozmowie. On już wiedział gdzie trafi, jego matka z pewnością nie. A to było podchwytliwe pytanie w czarodziejskim świecie, w którym jak zasłyszał w tłumie, panowała ,,segregacja domowa".

— Cóż — zaczęła ostrożnie — dla mnie to nieistotne. Będę szczęśliwa, jeśli tylko i on będzie — Panią Prewett widocznie zdziwiła ta odpowiedź, bo zmarszczyła leciutko czoło.

* * *

 ** _Posiadłość Price_**

Jakiś czas później Milo ponownie siedział na kanapie starając się zapisać kartkę pełnymi zdaniami z radio. Teraz jednak nie krył się z tym przed rodzicami, tylko gosposiami. Na szczęście nie spotykał ich często, tylko tyle, co przyszły zapytać na co ma ochotę i czy kąpiel na być gorąca czy w sam raz. Czasami irytowało go to, bo przecież nie jest już małym dzieckiem i potrafi sam zrobić sobie kąpiel.

W zamyśleniu spoglądał na obraz jego nieprawdziwego dziadka wywieszony na ścianie — Richarda Seniora Price'a – człowieka czynu, który założył firmę zbrojeniową. Produkcja broni w Anglii okazała się dla niego strzałem w dziesiątkę i może nie była wtedy tak wielka jak inne firmy, ale ustawiła go do końca życia. Teraz jego syn Richard Junior Price piastował stanowisko szefa i jednocześnie zajmował ważne stanowisko w ministerstwie obrony. To właśnie dzięki niemu firma się rozrosła. Junior przewyższył swojego ojca, tak mówiono. Wszyscy oczekiwali też, że młody Milo Thomas Price pójdzie ich śladami.

Głupota, pomyślał. Nawet nie jestem Price.

Odepchnął od siebie myśli jakoby on miałby być głupim urzędnikiem ministerstwa i spojrzał na zapisaną kartkę. Pierwszych słów nie potrafił rozczytać, ale z każdym następnym robiły się coraz bardziej zgrabne i w końcu całkowicie czytelne. Jednak nadal nie ułożyły ani jednego spójnego zdania.

Czy magią naprawdę tak trudno opanować? Wiele myśli krążyło mu po głowie. Na pewno mu się uda. Jest wyjątkowy.

— Cześć synku — usłyszał głos swojej matki i jak zwykle uśmiechnął się, tym razem nieco słabo. Nie chciało mu się przybierać pełnej maski. Ta usiadła obok i spojrzała na kartkę. — Całkiem nieźle Ci to idzie. Za jakiś czas będziesz zapisywał już całe strony — jej uśmiech poszerzył się, by następnie opaść.

— Coś się stało, mamo? — zapytał zaskoczony zmianą jej zachowania. Zwykle nie smutniała tak nagle. Nie chciał żeby była smutna. Zawsze starał się pokazywać, że jest szczęśliwy, nawet wtedy, gdy nie miał w ogóle na to ochoty. Nie chciał jej zawieść.

— Nie, nic — spojrzała w bladoniebieskie oczy. — Pamiętasz jak razem z ojcem opowiadaliśmy ci o twoim prawdziwym pochodzeniu? Że tak naprawdę nie nazywasz się Price, a Riddle?

— Tak, pamiętam — jak mógłby zapomnieć tamtą rozmowę? Wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Wtedy… Ogarnęło go bardzo dziwne uczucie straty i nie było tak dziwne, jak teraz się wydaje, bo wtedy świadomość, że Cynthia jest jego matką… rozbiła się niczym lustro i nie widział, dlaczego tak się stało. Całe życie w to wierzył i teraz to się rozpadło. Nie wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego, to wydawało się nierealne. Wiele razy zadawał to pytanie, ale nigdy nad tym nie rozpaczał. Nie miałoby to sensu i… nie potrafiłby.

— W Hogwarcie, będziesz używał właśnie tego nazwiska. Bo... Bo zostałeś zapisany właśnie na nie i... — tutaj zawahała się czy powinna mówić dalej. — Nie będziesz tam jedynym Riddle'em.

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się niemal natychmiast w zaskoczeniu. Jak to nie będzie jedynym? Chciał się o to zapytać, powiedzieć coś, ale sparaliżował go chwilowy szok. Nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, ale przez jego głowę przeszły tysiące myśli. Brat? Jaki brat? Przecież nie mam brata. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Dlaczego? Jak się nazywa? Jaki jest? Czy wychował się magicznej rodzinie? Dlaczego nigdy go nie spotkałem? Gdzie mieszkał? Czy Dumbeldore też po niego przyszedł?

Tyle pytań sprawiło, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Spojrzał na matkę, gdy ta mówiła i starał się zrozumieć jej słowa.

— Gdy zabierałam Cię z sierocińca, był jeszcze jeden chłopiec. Nazywa się Tom Marvolo Riddle i jest twoim bratem bliźniakiem.

— Bliźniakiem? — zapytał tylko o to, bo to był punkt, za który aktualnie mógł się złapać. Inne myśli szalały. — To znaczy, że wygląda tak jak ja? Że jest taki jak ja? — pytając o to czy Tom, jest taki jak on, nie miał na myśli magii ani wyglądu. Ale jego matka nie mogła domyślić się, o co pyta, bo nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział.

— Tak, właśnie — odpowiedziała smutno i przetarła palcami oczy.

* * *

 **W następnym odcinku;**  
 **Milo wyrusza na King Cross**  
 **Spotkanie z Tomem**  
 **Ceremonia przydziału**  
 **Jeszcze trochę Toma, pogadanka braci**

 **Zapraszam do lajkowania, subskrybowania, komentowania i takich tam!**


	3. Rozdział 3

_**Witam!**_

 ** _Wydaje mi się, że czas już na 3 rozdział. Mothyave, wybacz ten mój karygodny błąd w pisaniu twojego nicku, ale tak jakoś wyszło. Dziękuję jeszcze za komentarze i powiem, że rozdziau jest bez większych zaskoczeń. Oczywiście dostaniecie Toma, ale pamiętajcie, że główną postacią jest tu Milo. Tom oczywiście też, ale z początku nie będzie go tyle ile byście chcieli. Nie przedłużając...  
Zapraszam na:_**

* * *

 _ **ROZDZIAŁ III**_

 ** _Stacja King Cross i Hogwart._**

Nigdy nie widział takiej stacji. Prawda, leciał raz samolotem i ze dwa razy jechał pociągiem, ale z taką wielką i wyjątkową stacją spotyka się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wszystko było zrobione z pięknej czerwonej cegły, która lśniła tak samo jak czerwony pociąg. Jednak bardziej niż stacją zaczął się zachwycać pociągiem i ludźmi go oblegającymi. Ci wyglądali o wiele normalniej, niż ludzie na pokątnej. Mieli na sobie głównie, czarne szaty, świadczące o tym, że przynależą do czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Milo nie miał takiej na sobie, ale nic nie szkodzi. On jest wyjątkowy, to wystarczy. Nie musi jeszcze tego udowadniać.

— Pociąg za chwilę odjeżdża — powiedział Richard Junior i uściskał syna z wielkim uśmiechem. Nie wyglądał na bardzo przejętego, w przeciwieństwie do Cynthi, która ze łzami w oczach pożegnała syna całując po polikach.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak się tym przejmują. Przecież, gdy zaprowadzali go do szkoły, zwykłe ,,Pa" wystarczyło. Coś się zmieniło?

Milo w końcu ruszył w stronę pociągu. Wszedł do przedziału dla pierwszorocznych i uznał, że jest tutaj całkiem schludnie. Przedziały były czyste, było światło i co więcej, jakaś pani z wózkiem, ze słodyczami. Widział gorsze miejsca, gdy raz musieli się przeprowadzić. W tamtym mugolskim pociągu wszędzie latały szczury, denerwowały go. Gdy tylko ojciec wtedy wyszedł, pozbył się ich, w najskuteczniejszy sposób.

Ruszył dalej szukając jakiegoś wolnego przedziału, by usiąść i samemu przetrwać podróż.

W pewnym momencie ktoś odsunął drzwi przedziału i stanął przed nim... Znieruchomiał. Dawno nie czuł nic podobnego, o tak, od bardzo dawna. Teraz poczuł... Zdezorientowanie. Przed nim stał on sam, tylko ubrany nieco inaczej.

Od razu połączył fakty. ,,Nie będziesz tam jedynym Riddle'em'', więc to prawda, chłopak stojący przed nim jest jego bratem. Z tego, co wiedział to o kilkanaście minut starszym. Jego starszym bratem jest właśnie ten chłopak, z wyrazem twarzy jeszcze zimniejszym niż jego i inteligentnymi oczami, podobnymi do jego własnych. Tylko te jego, były bez koloru.

Stali zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Odsunąć się i minąć, jakby nigdy nic? Przecież poza więzami krwi są dla siebie obcy. Czy może zaproponować wspólne siedzenie w przedziale i rozmowę?

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał nagle Tom, bardzo cichym i podejrzliwym głosem.

— Milo Thomas Riddle — odpowiedział bez zawahania. Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się, ale za chwilę powróciły do normalnego stanu.

Milo nagle poczuł jak ten szarpie go za ramię, i ciągnie za sobą. Próbował się wyrwać, ale brat był nieco silniejszy, a jego uścisk pewny. Zaprowadził go do niezajętego jeszcze przedziału i dopiero tam puścił. Młodszy Riddle spojrzał na niego z ukrytą głęboko w oczach wrogością.

— Nigdy więcej tego nie rób — szepnął zajadle. Gdyby zrobił to ktoś inny...

— Dlaczego? — zapytał, a Milo w odpowiedzi tylko chwycił Toma za ramię, tak jak on wcześniej jego i pchnął z całej siły na siedzenie. Tom wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego. Ale tylko przez króciutką chwilkę, bo zaraz się uśmiechnął. Zrobił coś, co zawsze robił Milo - schował emocje.

— Bo ja będę robił tak — szepnął i usiadł nie spuszczając wzroku z bliźniaka nawet na króciutką chwilę.

Milczeli wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem, jakby prowadzili niewerbalną rozmowę. Podobno bliźniacy nie potrzebują słów. Przez chwilę przysłuchiwali się czyjejś kłótni, ale ta została ucięta przez osobę trzecią.

— Dobrze — powiedział w końcu starszy. — Może odrobinę źle zaczęliśmy.

— Może — potwierdził.

— Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Jestem Tom — wyciągnął dłoń do brata.

— Milo — uścisk był dość mocny i pewny. Richard uczył go, że po uścisku dłoni można dowiedzieć się wiele o człowieku. Tom to dominator i to do tego urodzony. Milo wolał nie dominować oficjalnie. Praca za kulisami była ciekawsza. Trudniej też kogoś na czymś nakryć.

— Wiedziałeś? — zapytał natychmiast. Milo wiedział, o co pyta.

— Tak. Dowiedziałem się w zeszłym tygodniu — powiedział powoli, obserwując ruchy brata. Marvolo skrzywił się leciutko, prawie niezauważalnie. — Gdzie mieszkałeś? — Tom skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wróciły wspomnienia.

— To nie ważne — odpowiedział. — A ty?

— W wielu miejscach, ale to chyba nie ważne — odpowiedział podobnie jak on i obaj uśmiechnęli się niechętnie. Napięcie między nimi nagle wzrosło. Gdy pociąg ruszył, Milo spojrzał w stronę okna. Widział jego rodziców, machających mu z oddali. Uśmiechnął się, ale nie odmachał. Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? To tylko głupi gest. Przecież już się żegnali.

— Kto to? — zapytał dociekliwie Tom, z nutką dziwnej irytacji, którą starał się ukryć.

— Moi… rodzice. — Tom prychnął.

Podróż do Hogwartu minęła raczej spokojnie. Czas zleciał im na krótkich wymianach zdań o szkole, bo nie można było tego nazwać dłuższą rozmową. Obaj spoglądali na siebie, cały czas niepewnie. Milo dowiedział się o bracie niewiele. A może w tym przypadku to dużo? Nie wiedział. Tom wydawał się bardzo skryty. Ale to chyba normalne, wychowywał się w sierocińcu, a nie w bogatym domu, w którym nie musiał nawet sam odkręcić kurka od wanny. Tom nie powiedział nic ponad to, że się tam wychował. Milo jednak opowiedział mu, że mieszkał w dużym domu, z sługami. Bo w końcu, kim innym były gosposie jak nie właśnie nimi?

Podróż się skończyła. Bliźniacy, identycznym krokiem wyszli z przedziału i stanęli na ubitej ziemi. Tom wyglądał na zachwyconego, chociaż na jego twarzy nie było ani uśmiechu, ani żadnej inne widocznej emocji. Prawdziwa obojętność. Jednak on wiedział, że ten zachwyca się widokiem wieczornej szkoły, jak niczym innym na tym świecie. On też się zachwycił. I stali tak przez chwilę chłonąc każdy widoczny detal, bo...

Nigdy już nie spojrzą na szkołę w ten sam sposób, jak teraz.

Była... Zjawiskowa i piękna. Tak to chyba odpowiednie określenia. Milo rozejrzał się.

Pierwszorocznych nie było zbyt wielu, w porównaniu z całą resztą uczniów, czy chociaż drugoklasistów. Byli niewielką garstką. Małym skupiskiem. Wsiedli do łódek prowadzeni przez mężczyznę, który nazwał się Rancorous Carpe i jest woźnym w tej szkole. Słychać było szepty o nim i z tego, co usłyszał z wyrywków, wywnioskował, że lepiej jest nie narażać się woźnemu, jeśli chce się wrócić w całości.

Woda była ciepła. Milo, co jakiś czas dotykał jej opuszkami palców. Bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, zwyczajna ciekawość. Ale to przecież wielkie jezioro, więc dlaczego jest ciepła? Może ogrzewa ją magia Hogwartu? To teraz bez znaczenia, bo wyszedł z łódki i stanął przed wielkim wejściem.

Do szkoły weszli przez wielkie jak dom wrota, a później ruszyli najszerszym korytarzem, jaki widział. Zatrzymali się dopiero w holu przed wejściem do ,,Wielkiej Sali".

— Odczep się — warknął cicho jakiś chłopak, spoglądając na jasnego bruneta obok.

— Spokojnie Lestrange, daj mi zoba... Aua! — Cichy krzyk natychmiast zwrócił uwagę starego woźnego, który łypnął na nich swoimi, wyrażającymi największą wściekłość, ciemnymi oczami. Ci natychmiast umilkli i wyprostowali się. Typowe. Milo widział jak w tym właśnie momencie kącik ust Toma poszybował ku górze.

Wtedy również przed nimi stanął ten sam staruszek, który odwiedził go mówiąc, że jest czarodziejem. Teraz zamiast niedopasowanego garnituru miał na sobie długą szatę, w najróżniejsze wzory, a dominowała na niej nieskazitelna biel. Przez chwilę dało się zauważyć jak niektóre ze wzorków poruszają się, ale to chyba złudzenie. Było ich naprawdę wiele.

— Witajcie w Hogwarcie — powiedział z zabawnym uśmiechem. — Za chwilę wkroczycie do wielkiej sali i zostaniecie przydzieleni do poszczególnym domów. — Tu zaczął je wymieniać i mówić, czym się cechują.

Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff i Gryffindor. Nazwy pochodziły od nazwisk czwórki założycieli, jakie to zwykłe. Milo to wiedział, bo już o tym przeczytał. W książce do historii magii oczywiście, bo przecież nie mógł przyjść do Hogwartu nieprzygotowany. Widząc brak zainteresowania ze strony Toma domyślił się, że on również. Jednak, gdy padło imię Salazar Slytherin, ten jakby się ożywił. Chyba też wiedział, gdzie trafi. Obaj wiedzieli. Tak jak i kilka innych osób. Łatwo było wyłowić ich wzrokiem. Wyróżniali się.

Weszli do wielkiej sali, której sufit był odzwierciedleniem nocnego, gwieździstego nieba, a wszędzie wokół latały płonące świece. Wszyscy uczniowie skupili na nich wzrok, jakby były bardziej interesujące od tego, co jest przed nimi. Dlaczego tak bardzo im się to podobało? To chyba normalny ludzki odruch. W głowie Milo pojawiły się kolejne pytania. Były tam zawsze, od kiedy zaczął ,,integrować się" z innymi dziećmi. Zwykle nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze.

Po chwili zatrzymali się, patrząc na Dumbeldore'a i trzymaną przez niego czapkę.

,,Kogo wyczytam, ten siada na taboret'' Gdyby powiedział to w ten sposób, byłoby szybciej, ale jak zwykle musiał mówić okrężnie. Na pierwszy ogień poszła jakaś dziewczyna.

—Alar Susan! — dziewczyna niepewnie usiadła na taboret wcześniej prawie potykając się o własne nogi.

Milo zaczął się jej przyglądać. Była strasznie niepewna i nieco bojaźliwa, z pewnością nie trafi do Gryffindou. Nie wygląda na bardzo inteligentną, raczej przeciętną, to znaczy, że Revenclaw odpada. Dom Slytherina również nie jest dla niej, bo w jej oczach niema tej wyjątkowości. Został, więc...

— Hufflepuff! — wrzasnęła tiara, a Milo uśmiechnął się słysząc, że ta czapka jednak potrafi gadać. Gadająca czapka, niesamowite. Nie żeby się tego nie spodziewał, czytał o tym.

— Avery Karwis! — chłopak, o jasnych włosach ruszył pewnie przed siebie i pospiesznie usiadł na taboret. Nie trwało to długo. Płynny i wyuczony krok. Milo też się tego uczył.

— Slytherin!

Tuż po nim zaczął się najazd na inne domy. Gryffindor był oblegany, Ravenclaw atakowany, a Hufflepuff skakał z radości za każdym razem, gdy tiara wymówiła nazwę ich domu. Szczerze to Hufflepuff również był trochę pominięty, bo niewielu miało cechy, które dokładnie pasowały do ich domu. Niewielu w tych czasach było przyjaznych i pokojowo nastawionych do świata. Większość z chęcią porwałaby się do walki przeciw czarnoksiężnikom. Ale nie studenci Hufflepuff'u. Oni woleliby wpoić im ideały dobra i zmienić ich podejście do życia. Tacy ludzie byli największymi głupcami.

— Prewett Ulder! — Milo podniósł głowę, tak samo jak jego brat. Ale nie, dlatego, że ciekawiła ich osoba, siadająca na stoliku. On był nikim ważnym. Ważne było to, że za chwilę idą Oni! Rudowłosy chłopak sztywno usiadł na taboret i założył tiarę na głowę.

— Gryffindor! — Znowu. Kolejny lew dołączył do przepełnionego stada.

— Rantor Hortes! — Milo przyjrzał się Rantor'owi, bo miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś słyszał to nazwisko. Słyszał Prewett, spotkał jego matkę na pokątnej, ale Rantor...

— Gryffindor! — i znowu słuchać było gromkie oklaski.

— Riddle Milo! — Ruszył w kierunku stołka, czując na sobie wzrok całej kadry nauczycielskiej. Każda para oczu wierciła w nim malutkie dziurki i starał się to ignorować. Usiadł i nałożył tiarę. Przez chwilę poczuł jakby wylano mu kilka kropel zimnej wody, prosto na najwyższy punkt jego głowy.

Hmm... - usłyszał w głowie. - Tak, tobie pisana jest wielkość. Niewielu ludziom jest to pisane, hm... Jest tylko jeden dom, tak, niema dla Ciebie lepszego miejsca jak... — Milo uśmiechnął się. To było takie łatwe. Takie proste.

— SLYTHERIN! — krzyk tiary był bardzo głośny i dumny. Milo na chwilę spojrzał w szare oczy brata i ruszył do stołu Ślizgonów, którzy witali go przyjaźnie, robiąc wolne miejsce. Tak jak powinno być. Jednak musi się dostosować, nie może wszystkim rządzić jak w mugolskiej szkole. Usiadł między węże. Władze odda w inne ręce. W bardzo odpowiednie.

— Riddle Tom! — Czapka leżała na głowie Toma kilka sekund zanim krzyknęła;

— SLYTHERIN! — I ten krzyk był identyczny jak poprzedni.

Do końca przydziału tiara krzyczała już nieco ciszej. Ciszej i z mniejszą mocą. Milo ponownie uśmiechnął się do siebie. To znaczy, że...

Jest wyjątkowy.

Nie. To Oni są wyjątkowi.

W końcu po skończeniu przydziału nadeszła pora na wieczerzę. Przed nimi natychmiast pojawiło się pełno jedzenia i.. duchów? Tak, duchy zapełniły salę, poznając nowych uczniów i chwaląc się swoimi wielkimi czynami, dokonanymi za życia.

— Cześć, jestem Preston Fineas Lestrange — powiedział nagle chłopak, o czarnych oczach, siedzący naprzeciwko. Milo uścisnął jego dłoń. W oczach chłopaka zabłysły dziwne iskierki.

— Milo Thomas Riddle — przedstawił się. Preston uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i przywitał się również z Tomem. Tom przyglądał się każdemu jakby oceniał czy są warci jego czasu i uwagi... Czy może nie? Widocznie wychwycił kilka osób, ale przyglądał się tylko niektórym. Głównie uczniom, z jego rocznika. Skupił teraz spojrzenia na Avery'u, który siedział nieco od nich oddalony i rozmawiał z jakimś drugoklasistą. Dla Milo cała reszta prócz Toma była nieważna. Jednak obiecał sobie sprawdzić, jacy są inni. Grunt to dobrze znać każdego, a najlepiej ich słabe punkty. Mugolskie dzieci mają ich setki i zawsze łatwo było nadepnąć na jakikolwiek z nich, by pokazać, kto jest wyżej.

— Opiekunem naszego domu jest profesor Horacy Slughorn, naucza eliksirów — powiedział wysoki szósto, albo siódmoklasista. — Macie się go słuchać i szanować. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiałe. — Cóż, prefekt naczelny nie przybierał w słowach. Widać było, że lubi postawić sprawę jasno.

Pokój Slytherinu umieszczony był w lochach. By do niego wejść trzeba było wypowiedzieć hasło i poczekać chwilkę, aż drzwi się otworzą. Pokój wspólny był wielki i okrągły, jakby umieszczony w wieży, jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nie możliwe. Wieże w każdej chwili mogły runąć. Oświetlało go zielone światło, spowodowane tym, że tuż nad nimi było jezioro. Dlatego kolor jest specyficzny. To jaskinia węży.

Milo ruszył za Tomem do dormitorium. Dzielili je właśnie z bratem i Lestange'em. Karwis Avrey z Tarsenem Nott'em i Waldenem Macnair'em, których poznali w drodze. Niewiele ich wszystkich było, góra dwanaście osób razem z dziewczynami, ale to dobrze. W końcu, to dom dla wybranych, nie wejdzie tutaj byle kruk.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytał Milo, gdy Tom położył się na łóżko i milczał wpatrując w sufit.

— O tym, że nareszcie tutaj jestem — odpowiedział i spojrzał się na młodszego. — Powiedz, jesteś teraz szczęśliwy?

Milo spojrzał tępo przed siebie. Czy jest szczęśliwy? To słowo wydawało się dziwne. Czym tak naprawdę jest szczęście? Uczuciem spełnienia i osiągnięcia celu? I dlaczego Tom o to pyta? Z pewnością go to nie obchodziło, ale da mu zadawalającą ich obu odpowiedź.

— Na swój sposób, tak. A ty?

Tom uśmiechnął się leciutko.

— Tak samo — wziął głęboki oddech. — Jesteśmy tacy sami.

I nie powiedział już nic więcej.

* * *

 ** _Igła, krew i łzy_**

Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się pierwszy dzień nauki. Oczywiście nie licząc dnia wczorajszego, bo lekcje nie zawsze muszą być źródłem wiedzy, prawda? Cynthia i Richard zawsze powtarzali, że człowiek uczy się całe życie. Przyswoił tą wiedzę. Była bardzo przydatna, zwłaszcza dla niego. Wyuczone mimiki twarzy, dobrze skopiowane od innych, były bardzo potrzebne w najróżniejszych sytuacjach. Na przykład, gdy chciał wzbudzić w kimś współczucie. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale w głowie pojawiło mu się wspomnienie.

* * *

W klasie szeptano. Dzieci rozmawiały między sobą o pewnym incydencie. Każde z nich podejrzewało, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło i żadnego to nie zdziwiło, ale i tak szeptali. Wszyscy trzymali dystans od czarnowłosego chłopca siedzącego samotnie w ławce, przy oknie.

— Price, przyjdź tutaj natychmiast! — krzyknęła starsza nauczycielka. Miała podsiwiałe włosy i duże okulary, zasłaniające brązowe oczy.

Dziewięcioletni chłopiec wstał, chowając dużą igłę do kieszeni swojego mundurka i poszedł za nią. Myśli krążyły wokół incydentu z samego rana. Nie mógł się wtedy powstrzymać. Po chwili znaleźli się w niewielkim gabinecie dyrektora. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że nie jest tutaj jedyny. Tak jak podejrzewał, to jego zawołali pierwszego.

Zapłakany chłopiec, z sięgającymi do ramion jasnymi włosami, szlochał pod nosem. Był załamany. Jego rodzice stali tuż nad nim, pocieszając go i głaszcząc po głowie tak delikatnie, jakby był skruszonym jajkiem, którego skorupy nie można jeszcze bardziej naruszyć. Milo przyglądał się temu z zainteresowaniem.

Wtedy weszła jego matka. Uśmiechnął się do niej dyskretnie, ona ujęła jego dłoń i zapytała.

— Co się stało? — jej głos był wystraszony. Wydawała się wstrząśnięta. A będzie jeszcze bardziej po tym, co usłyszy. Nie odpowiedział. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby, bo okularnica szybko przejęła pałeczki.

— Pani syn sprawia nam straszne problemy wychowawcze.

— Problemy wychowawcze? — zapytała widocznie zaskoczona, ale w jej głosie było coś jeszcze. Coś, czego jeszcze nie mógł określić. — Powtarza to pani już po raz któryś. W zeszłym tygodniu wzywała pani mojego męża mówiąc to samo, a okazało się, że to nie on. Co teraz sobie pani uroiła?

— Tym razem mamy pewność — odpowiedziała wyniośle. Milo skrzywił się słysząc ten ton. Nie lubił ludzi, którzy myślą, że są ponad innych. Chyba, że chodziło o niego samego. Ta stara baba, nie jest taka jak on.

— On... — jasnowłosy chłopiec zaszlochał i załkał, u jednej dziurki nosa urósł mu ,,gilowy" bąbel, którego miejsce zajęła chusteczka trzymana przez jego matkę.

— Spokojnie synku, nie musisz nic mówić — uspokoiła go kobieta. — Jestem pewna, że...

— On zabił mojego pieska! — krzyknął przez łzy, a jego głos poniósł się króciutkim echem po gabinecie.

Dyrektor, łysy starszy pan, o ciemnych oczach i dość masywnej posturze, wstał. Jak dotąd milczał, jednak teraz miał coś do powiedzenia.

— Jak pani słyszy. — Milo, spojrzał na niego ukradkiem i z wrogością. — Zwykle, gdy Milo ,,rozrabia" nigdy niema żadnych świadków lub dzieci nie chcą nic powiedzieć. Chyba się go boją z jakiegoś powodu. Niepokoi mnie to, ale tym razem... Chłopiec to widział. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby kłamał.

— Ja... Jak to ,,zabił pieska"? — Milo przybrał smutny wyraz twarzy, a przynajmniej miał wrażenie, że tak to wygląda. Nigdy nie chciał zasmucić matki. Nigdy nie chciał jej zawieść, więc musi coś wymyślić. Tym razem nie może powiedzieć, że to nie on.

— Z tego, co mówi Clark — wskazał na zapłakanego chłopca — Milo zepchnął go do kanału. Szczeniak niestety nie przeżył upadku.

To niezwykłe, pomyślał Milo. Jak łatwo było tego słuchać. To był tylko kilkutygodniowy szczeniak, co było w nim takiego, że się tak oburzyli?!

— To prawda, Milo? — zapytała, klękając obok niego.

— Nie, mamo — odpowiedział szybko i ukłuł opuszek swojego palca. Może nie odczuwa bólu emocjonalnego, ale z doświadczenia wie, że ból fizyczny się go nie ima. Czuje go jak każdy. W jego oku zakręciła się wymuszona łza.

Wygląda na to, że uwierzyła.

Chwilę później okularnica wyprowadziła rodzinę Clarka z gabinetu i został tylko on, jego matka, dyrektor i okularnica, która oczywiście musiała wrócić. Ukłuł się mocniej. Tym razem zwykła gadka szmatka nie przejdzie. Musi im pokazać, że żałuje i okazać skruchę. Mają tak myśleć.

Ukłuł się jeszcze raz i następny, aż poczuł, jak jego palec farbuje wnętrze kieszeni.

— Nie musisz nam kłamać Milo — zaczęła okularnica. — Clark widział, co zrobiłeś. Zepchnąłeś tego szczeniaczka umyślnie. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Bo jego szczekanie było irytujące, odpowiedział w myślach. Już kiedyś zabił psa… z podobnego powodu.

— To był przypadek, ja… Próbowałem… Próbowałem go złapać — wyjaśnił cichym głosikiem i łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Idealnie.

— Złapać?

— Tak. Ten, piesek… Ja myślałem, że spadnie, wywróciłem się i… On się cofnął…

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy wywołane przez boleśnie pokłuty palec, ale oni nie wiedzieli. Surowy wzrok dyrektora złagodniał. Tylko okularnica spoglądała na niego zastanawiająco. Jednak ona niema nic do gadania. Stary babsztyl. Ją też kiedyś zepchnę, obiecał solennie.

— Więc, to był wypadek? — zapytał dyrektor.

— T… Tak. Tak dyrektorze — powiedział powoli i ostrożnie, starając się leciutko jąkać. Miał go w garści.

Uwierzył mu.

Gdy wyszedł z gabinetu, natychmiast poszedł ze swoją zastępczą matką na zewnątrz. Ta wciągnęła potężnie powietrze. On też. To był nawyk, który zawładnął nimi oboje.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytała ze smutnym uśmiechem.

— Tak, mamo — odpowiedział, przybierając podobny. Wyrzucił igłę na chodnik i ruszył za matką.

Ból był teraz kojący. Był dowodem na to, że potrafi płakać. Nawet, jeśli kiedyś płakał, to tego nie pamiętał. Wczesne dzieciństwo było strasznie zamglone. Prawie go nie pamiętał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, przecież powinien pamiętać cokolwiek, ale nie pamiętał. Zastanawiał się, czy zawsze taki był, ale to niema już znaczenia. Jest, kim jest.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego wtedy był nieuważny i dał się podejrzeć, gdy zrzucał tego głupiego psa. Nie myśląc już o tym, ruszył dalej przez Hogwarcki korytarz. Cóż, wtedy też wyciągnął lekcję, którą później zaczął wpajać mu Richard. Nigdy nie daj się złapać. Tak, on wydawał się wiedzieć. Dlatego dawał mu wskazówki. Nigdy więcej nie dał się złapać. Richard też nie chciał jej zawieść. Obaj robili to wszystko właśnie dla niej.

* * *

— Co mamy pierwsze? — Pytanie zadane przez Lestange'a wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Preston podbiegł do niego razem z Avrey'm. Tom rozmawiał z Nott'em po drugiej stronie korytarza. Nigdzie nie było widać Macnair'a

— Historię Magii — odpowiedział i poprawił torbę na ramieniu.

— Łee! Historia jest nudna! Wolałbym na przykład obronę przed czarną magią! A ty? — Milo spojrzał na niego pytająco. Co by wolał?

— Chyba... Eliksiry — to chyba prawda. Wachlarz tej dziedziny powinien być nieograniczony i ciągle otwarty na nowości. Mógłby... Poeksperymentować.

Na Historii Magii usiadł przy pierwszym wolnym stoliku w środku sali. Lestrange chciał się do niego dosiąść.

— Wybacz, Lestrange, ale chciałbym usiąść z bratem — wtrącił nagle Tom, chwytając go za ramię. Uścisk był mocny, ale z pewnością nie był mocniejszy niż wcześniejszy uścisk ramienia Milo. Tamten zostawił po sobie ślad.

Preston dosiadł się do Nott'a. Przed nimi siedział Avery obok innej Ślizgonki. Chyba Gatari Wokner.

— Podobno nauczycielem jest duch — zagadał Tom uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. Piękna maska.

— Nie ,,chyba", tylko na pewno. Nie wierzę, że nie zauważyłeś go przy stole nauczycielskim — odpowiedział sucho.

— Prawda, zauważyłem go — przyznał. — Przygotowany?

— Jak nigdy. Z tego, co widzę, to ty też. Robisz notatki w książkach?

— Przeglądałeś moje książki? — na twarzy Toma pojawił się gniew. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie.

— Nie, ale ja robię notatki, więc pomyślałem, że ty też.

Tom nie odpowiedział, bo kilka osób pisnęło zaskoczonych, a jedna dziewczyna prawie spadła z krzesła, gdy profesor-duch, Cuthbert Binns, wleciał do klasy przez ścianę. Ze wszystkich uczniów tylko bracia Riddle siedzieli niewzruszeni.

Profesor Binns od razu zaczął lekcję. Nudną lekcję. Strasznie, strasznie nudną lekcję. Milo jednak miał inne zajęcie niż słuchanie monotonnego głosu nauczyciela. Wyciągnął kartkę pergaminu i pióro.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Tom, a on się uśmiechnął. Pióro niemal natychmiast zaczęło zapisywać zasłyszane słowa, w tym ,,robisz", wypowiedziane przez brata. Nadal nieskładne zdania.

— Staram się to opanować. Wtedy podczas lekcji, nie musiałbym pisać notatek i miałbym czas na inne zajęcia.

— Jakie?

— Jeszcze nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze. Czym mógłby się zajmować? Czymś wyjątkowym?

Przez resztę lekcji Tom i Milo udawali, że słuchają Binns'a, a pióro pisało. Cały czas skrobało po pergaminie. Lekcja była naprawdę nudna, chociaż kilku uczniów starało się uparcie słuchać nauczyciela i robić notatki, ale to była tylko malutka garstka, bo reszta leżała półsennie. Minuty mijały bardzo wolno.

Milo otworzył książkę od Historii, bo z tego, co słyszy z ust ducha, który nie powinien być nauczycielem, nic się nie dowie. Spojrzał na pióro i w zamyśleniu zaczął nasłuchiwać jego skrobania. Nagle ten odgłos zagrał mu głośno w uszach, jak jakaś kapela, tylko, że ta denerwowała i irytowała. Było zdecydowanie zbyt głośno, normalnie nie powinien tego słyszeć. Co się dzieje? Jak to możliwe, że słyszy to tak dokładnie? Każde uderzenie o pergamin, każdą narysowaną kreskę i każde oderwanie pióra.

Odpowiedź przeszła po chwili, gdy oderwał od tego wzrok. Jego odpowiedź... Uśmiechała się, a raczej uśmiechał. To Tom. To z pewnością on. Jego ręce były na wierzchu, więc to nie efekt zaklęcia.

To świetnie! Niesamowite! W takiej chwili chciałby czuć ekscytację, a nie pustkę z cieniem ciekawości. Ciekawe, czy Tom też czuje pustkę, pomyślał. To chyba nie ważne. Obaj są wyjątkowi. Pióro zaczęło rysować kółka na kartce. Kolejne zaskoczenie. Tylko teraz to jego chyba sprawka. Rozproszył go. Tak łatwo mu się to udało. Ciekawe. Jednak cały czas coś było nie tak. Czegoś mu brakowało...

— Oddaj moją różdżkę, Tom — powiedział cicho, ale słyszalnie. Tom uniósł pytająco brew, a Milo uśmiechnął się. — Nie będę się powtarzał... Bracie.

Milczenie. Odpowiedziało mu wszechobecne milczenie, jakby cały dźwięk świata się wyłączył. Niesamowity.

— Nie nazywaj mnie...

— Nie będę się powtarzał — przerwał mu szybko. Starszy Riddle uśmiechnął się słabiutko.

— Właśnie to zrobiłeś.

— Gdy kolejny raz to zrobię, będziesz żałował — nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział. Tom był taki jak on, jego słowa go nie wzruszą. To jakby sypnąć garść piasku na głaz. Przy nim nie musi udawać miłego.

— Miło było to usłyszeć — rzekł jedwabistym tonem i oddał mi jego własność.

Lekcja dobiegła końca i musiał stwierdzić, że to nie tak wyobrażał sobie pierwszą lekcję w Hogwarcie. Myślał, że będzie bardziej... Naukowo. Tego, co prawda oczekiwał, a było po prostu ciekawie. Dzięki niemu.

Horacy Slughorn, niestary facet i z pewnością nie zabawny. Jego żarty gasiły całą klasę i śmiali się tylko ci, którzy pragnęli jego uwagi. Avery, Nott i Lestrange chichotali cicho pod nosami, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych Gryfonów, którzy otwarcie okazywali swój brak zainteresowania żarcikami. Cóż, Horacy chyba nie budził w nich respektu, ale był opiekunem Slytherinu. To normalne, że węże starają się nie okazywać znudzenia.

Tom przez całą lekcję wyglądał jak zaczarowany. Jakby ujrzał w Slughornie coś, czego nie zobaczył on sam. Tylko, co? Mistrz Eliksirów jest prawie najmłodszy w gronie nauczycielskim i ma kiepskie kawały. No i już po pierwszej lekcji zadał małe wypracowanie, na temat eliksiru na łzawienie. Milo spodobał się ten temat, bo jeśli istnieje ten zatrzymujący łzawienie, to istnieje też ten wywołujący je... A taki może być w przyszłości bardzo potrzebny.

— Nałóż sobie więcej — odezwał się nagle Preston. Milo spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Dlaczego?

— Ty i Tom jesteście chyba najchudsi z nas wszystkich. — Nott potaknął. Widocznie się przysłuchiwał.

— I co z tego? — Teraz Preston nie zrozumiał. — Wiesz, to czy jem dużo, czy mało, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

— Mój tata zawsze mówił, że prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien dużo jeść.

— A mój mówił, że ludzie często się mylą — zripostował.

Preston uśmiechnął się słabo w odpowiedzi.

— A gdzie Tom? — zapytał Karwis, rozglądając się. — Nie przyszedł na obiad.

Dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś? — zapytał w myślach Milo. On zauważył jego brak już po wyjściu z klasy eliksirów. Tom jakby zniknął w ciemnych lochach. Jak wąż, który wpełzł do ciemnej dziury. Absolutnie, naprawdę niesamowite, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy bliźniak oderwał się od jego boku i zniknął z pola widzenia. W przeszłości, czasami zdarzało się, że ktoś znikał mu z oczu, ale Tom robi to nadzwyczajnie płynnie i z gracją. Tak naturalnie.

— Może jest w dormitorium? — zaproponował Preston.

To zabawne, pomyślał, jak szybko zwykli ludzie wysnuwają wnioski. Szybciej, ale przez to błędniej. Toma z pewnością nie ma w dormitorium, tam niema, czego szukać, a jeśli jest, to Tom z pewnością znajdzie, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Tom wszystko, co robi, robi w pewnym celu. Tak jak na lekcji historii.

— Znowu to robią. To dopiero pierwszy dzień, a ci już próbują pokazać, że są lepsi. — Preston brzmiał na sfrustrowanego, wszyscy przenieśli wzrok na stół Gryfonów. Ich pierwszorocznych było widocznie więcej.

— Mylą się. To tylko głupie lwy i szlamy, czego się spodziewacie? — powiedział nienawistnym głosem Macnair, który pojawił się dopiero na eliksirach, do tego spóźniony.

Nienawiść między-domowa? No tak, Godryk i Salazar... Konsekwencje kłótni nadal grzmią. Już dawno powinno się rozwiać.

Minęło kilka dni, podczas których wszystkich pochłaniała nauka i zwiedzanie zamku. Tom pojawiał się i znikał. Jak nieuchwytny cień. Ale jak każdego człowieka, da się go zauważyć. Tom chodził po Hogwarcie, czasami wpatrywał się w ściany, a czasami przesuwał obrazy. Milo obserwował z daleka, trzymając dystans. Nie sądził, żeby ten go dostrzegł. Nie chciał mu teraz przeszkadzać, wyglądał na dziwnie poruszonego. Czy on odczuwa coś patrząc na te obrazy? Fascynację, gniew, smutek, żal, szczęście? Cokolwiek? Wyglądał na zadowolonego, a przynajmniej tak to teraz wyglądało. Milo natomiast czuł się zaintrygowany.

— Cześć Tom — powiedział podchodząc do niego. Ten jak zwykle spojrzał na niego trochę zimno, trochę ciepło. Niejednoznacznie, jakby nie wyrobił sobie o nim zdania.

— Milo. Czego chcesz? — zapytał cicho i uprzejmie.

— Dowiedzieć się czegoś o tobie — odpowiedział po prostu. To była całkiem szczera odpowiedź.

— Dlaczego?

— Pierwszego dnia, w dormitorium powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy tacy sami. Chcę wiedzieć, co miałeś wtedy na myśli. Jesteśmy identyczni to prawda, ale, z pewnością nie jesteśmy tacy sami.

Tom wpatrywał się w niego chwilę i uśmiechnął się. Ruszył przed siebie niczym duch, tylko nie unosił się w powietrzu. Milo poszedł za nim i po czasie znaleźli się na błoniach Hogwartu. Tuż przy granicy lasu. Spoglądali na liściaste i iglaste drzewa, które są osadzone trochę głębiej. Tom urwał gałązkę jakiegoś krzewu. Dlaczego w ogóle tu wyszli? Przestał się zastanawiać, gdy jego brat zaczął.

— Chodziło mi o to, że my jesteśmy wyjątkowi. Wyczuwam to w tobie. _**Jesteś taki jak ja. —**_ Młodszy Riddle skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał ostatnie zdanie. Jednak mimo to odpowiedział.

— _**Możliwe. Wydawałeś się czegoś szukać.**_ — Spojrzał na szkołę, zastanawiając się nad językiem, w którym rozmawiali. Ciekawe czy Tom używa go świadomie, czy nie? Jego brat złamał gałązkę, uśmiechając się przy tym.

— Ta szkoła jest pełna tajemnic — powiedział, już normalnie. — Odnajdź je ze mną. — Z tonu jego głosu wywnioskował, że nie jest to propozycja.

— Chcesz, żebym Ci pomógł?

— Tak.

— Dlaczego? Wydawałeś się, dobrze sobie radzić.

— Bo jesteś Riddle. — I to miało wyjaśniać wszystko. Cóż i tak niema zbyt wiele do roboty. A Tom jest jego bratem. Jedynym bratem.

Bracia Riddle... Dziwnie to brzmi.

* * *

W nast. odcinku:

Milo otrzymuje ciekawą książkę  
Lekcja obrony  
Resztę sami zobaczycie

Przepraszam za błędy, ale nadal nie znalazłem bety. Edit; ,,Oboje" - poprawione, dzięki Freja.


	4. Rozdział 4

**_Rozdzialik króciutki, ale to dlatego, bo go rozdzieliłem. Niestety nie zobaczycie lekcji obrony, która odbędzie się w następnym - czyli już niedługo. Jeśli widzicie jakieś błędy - cisnąć mnie w komentarzu, albo coś. ;)_**

 ** _ROZDZIAŁ IV_** _Czysta Krew, Brudna Krew_

 _Październik 1938 rok —Hogwart_

Dzisiaj był dzień wolny od nauki. Właśnie skończył się pierwszy miesiąc Hogwartu i nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że wiele się działo. Prawda, zdarzyło się już kilka spięć między Ślizgonami, a Gryfonami, ale żadna nie wyszła poza dziecinne wyzwiska, takie jak; głąb, głupek. Najczęściej kłócili się ze sobą Hortens Rantor i Ulder Prewett - oboje byli lwami czystej krwi - ich przeciwnikami byli głównie Macnair i Lestrange. Avery i Nott, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, przyglądali się temu z boku, czasami rozmawiając z Tomem. Przez ten krótki miesiąc Tom zdobył dość sporą popularność, głownie przed dobre oceny. Ani razu nie dostał nic prócz Wybitnego, ale Milo od niego nie odstawał, mieli takie same oceny. Chyba byli też tak samo popularni, ale całkowicie inaczej to wykorzystywali. Wydawało się jakby Tom zaprzyjaźniał się z większością, bo często rozmawiali i wydawał się przyjaźnie do nich nastawiony. To było nieco niespodziewane. Milo jednak nie potrafił robić tego, co on. Rozmowa z innymi dziećmi, które nie były Tomem, była dziwna i nieprzyjemna, a co dopiero dopuszczenie ich tak blisko siebie. Wolał już te rozmowy z Lestrange'em, bo ten chyba też nie lubił długich pogadanek, a poza tym nieco się wyróżniał. Preston był nieco dziecinny, ale czego można się spodziewać po jedenastolatku? Jednak Milo wiedział, że w przyszłości będzie dobrym czarodziejem i sprzymierzeńcem.

Teraz Milo siedział w pokoju wspólnym starając się wyskrobać pierwsze zadane wypracowanie z transmutacji. Nie było trudne, bo Dumbeldore był raczej wyrozumiałem nauczycielem, a jego klasie niewielu osobom ten przedmiot sprawiał problemy. Profesor miał dobry kontakt z uczniami i pozwalał mu ćwiczyć magię pisanego pióra na lekcji, pod warunkiem, że będzie też pisał własne notatki. To był dobry układ. Teraz spojrzał na pierwsze słowa swojego wypracowania. Zbyt książkowo, pomyślał.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Preston Lestrange, siadając na krześle obok. — Hej! Czy ty właśnie pogniotłeś wypracowanie na transmutację?! — Milo spojrzał na kulkę kartki w jego dłoniach.

— Tak — odpowiedział spokojnie i wyciągnął nową kartkę oraz inne pióro. Jak coś nie wyszło, lepiej zacząć od początku i z innym sprzętem. Zawsze zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak uważa i chyba podłapał to od swojej matki, która robiła podobnie.

— Dlaczego? — Zabrał mu pogniecioną kartkę i rozwinął. — Przecież to jest dobrze napisane! Kurcze! Ile ty to pisałeś?!

— Chyba pół godziny — przyznał się i zaczął od nowa. Temat nie był trudny, bo co trudnego jest w zmianie igły w pióro, drzazgę czy cokolwiek innego podobnych rozmiarów?

— Pożyczam — oświadczył Lestrange i schował niedokończone wypracowanie do kieszeni szkolnej szaty. Zaczął rozglądać się bacznie po pokoju.

— Widziałeś gdzieś Toma? — zapytał Milo.

— Widziałem jak wychodzi z Nott'em.

Tom widocznie powoli zdobywa przyjaciół. Jeśli naprawdę odczuwa chęć by mieć jakiegoś. Był zagadką. Zazwyczaj plątał się po zamku, czasami sam, czasami z Milo. Oboje szukali ,,czegoś wyjątkowego" co może okazać się jakimś sekretem Hogwartu, ale do tej pory nic nie znaleźli poza dziwną kryjówką za jednym z obrazów. Tom raczej nie afiszował się z tym, że przeszukuje szkołę, więc poszukiwania u boku Tarsena odpadają.

— Idziesz może do biblioteki? — Milo spojrzał niepewnie na Prestona. — No chodź, nie chcę iść sam. Nie znam jeszcze zamku tak dobrze.

— Znasz — sprzeciwił się niebieskooki. Lestrange dobrze zapoznał się ze szkołą przez ten miesiąc. Przecież razem z Avery'm, Macnair'em i Nott'em latali po niej szukając Gryfonów.

— I co z tego? Chodźmy. — Wstał. Milo zastanowił się nad tym przez krótką chwilę. Zaraz zajdzie słońce, w drodze powrotnej Rancorpus Crape, straszny woźny, będzie wszędzie. Czasami miało się wrażenie, że jest on w kilku miejscach naraz. Nikt nie wiedział, jak on to robi, ale przerażał.

Wstał i razem wyszli. Byli w lochach, a biblioteka znajduje się na piątym piętrze. Po drodze nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele. Lestrange zwykle zadawał pytania o naukę, a to na szczęście był neutralny temat. Milo omijał tematy dotyczące jego osobowości i mugolskiej rodziny. Był w Slytherinie, a tu były głównie osoby czystej krwi. To może też oznaczać, że i on jest ,,czysty". Jednak panowała też niechęć do szlam i mieszańców, więc nie poruszał tematu.

— Czego szukamy? — zapytał przechodząc między regałami i unikając wzroku bibliotekarki.

— Książki do eliksirów — odpowiedział Preston. — Nie słyszałeś?

— Czego nie słyszałem?

— Drugoklasiści mówili, że Slughorn po pierwszym miesiącu zadaje dodatkowe prace i chcę być gotowy, gdy się zacznie. Podobno można dostać masę pozytywnych lub negatywnych ocen. Wolę uniknąć ,,T" w moim dzienniku.

— Słusznie — odpowiedział i spojrzał na książki. ,,Podstawowe Eliksiry", ,,Eliksiry startowe", ,,Odważyć i uwarzyć, eliksiry dla początkujących" — Może ta? — zapytał wskazując trzeci tytuł, ten ,,odważyć i uwarzyć..."

Preston wziął książkę i zaczął kartkować. Nie wyglądało na to, że potrzebuje pomocy, więc Milo postanowił przejść się po bibliotece. Był tu tylko dwa razy z Tomem. Ale bardzo krótko, bo wchodzili i wychodzili. Tom dokładnie wiedział, czego szuka.

Książek było pełno, dziesiątki regałów wypełnionych książkami od podłogi po sufit. Traktowały o wszystkim, od nieszkodliwej magii, która pomaga w pracach domowych, po najpotężniejsze czarnomagiczne klątwy ukryte w dziale zakazanym. Tylko do działu zakazanego bez zezwolenia nikt niema dostępu. Słyszał plotki, że od zeszłego roku jest zamknięty, bo ktoś coś z niego wyniósł i Dippet się wściekł. Teraz wejścia chronią zaklęcia.

— Czegoś szukasz, chłopcze? — zapytała Junga Lande, bibliotekarka. Była niską i szczupłą kobietą o białych włosach.

— Nie, niczego — odpowiedział szybko i spojrzał w jej brązowe oczy. Były stare.

— Jesteś pewny? Widzę jak się rozglądasz. Przeglądałeś dział zaklęć z XVII wieku, a później widziałam, jak czytasz książkę z zaklęciami mylącymi i odkładasz ją natychmiast. Nie znalazłeś też tego czego szukasz w księdze ,,Niezłamana klątwa" i ,,Zacznijmy czarować". Więc szukasz czegoś albo ciekawszego, albo czegoś, w czym jest więcej wiedzy. A to się ze sobą pokrywa, prawda? — Milo spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i zadowolony. Może bibliotekarka nie jest taka głupia, na jaką z początku wyglądała. Już nigdy nie oceni książki po okładce.

— Co pani proponuje? — Ruszyli w głąb, do dalszego działu.

— Jako, że jesteś pierwszoklasistą, nie mogę ci polecić żadnych bardzo zaawansowanych ksiąg, bo są zbyt trudne i skomplikowane, jeszcze przyjdzie na nie czas. Ale ta... — wskazała okładkę ,,Niewspomniana Magia" — ...ta książka jest wręcz idealna dla kogoś, kto ma jakiekolwiek większe ambicje i pragnienie wiedzy. Poleciłam ją samemu Albusowi, gdy był w twoim wieku — kiwnął głową z aprobatą. Ta kobieta jest nawet starsza od profesora Dumbeldore'a, a nie wygląda.

— Dziękuję.

— Ależ niema, za co. Młode umysły powinny się kształcić. Naprawdę brakuje nam zdolnych czarodziejów, którzy byliby w stanie stanąć na przeciw takim jak Grindelwald. Ucz się, może zostaniesz kimś wielkim — i z tymi słowami odeszła.

Gallert Grindenlwald, czarnoksiężnik pragnący wyprowadzić czarodziejów z ukrycia i stworzyć armię przeciw mugolom. Ciekawe, kto wyszedłby zwycięsko ze starcia? Mugole mają broń palną, a czarodzieje magię. To byłaby niepewna walka. Ale skoro Grindelwald był pewny, że potyczka to byłoby właściwe wyjście, to chyba znaczy, że jest pewny wygranej. Przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu.

Chwycił książkę i usiadł. To prawdziwa książka o podstawach, ale nie takich zwyczajnych. Wszędzie normalnie bowiem tłumaczyli dokładnie co zrobić, krok po kroczku. Pisali nawet, jaki kąt różdżką wycelować, by zaklęcie zadziałało właściwie i bez problemów. Ale ta książka była jednak jakaś dziwna. Autor pisał o magii, ale nie tylko różdżkowej. Różdżka jest tylko przekaźnikiem energii, a ciągłe czarowanie bez niej byłoby bardzo zbyt męczące nawet dla samego Merlina, ale mimo to naucza jak połączyć tę magię i magią różdżkową... Strasznie ciężkie i zawiłe tematy, w sam raz dla niego. Z uśmiechem wepchnął książkę do torby i ruszył do wyjścia. Kiwnął głową pani Lande i wyszedł.

— Witaj, Milo — usłyszał głos i szybki krok, który go nadgonił.

— Witaj Tom. Gdzie się podziewałeś? — zapytał, spoglądając przelotnie na brata.

— Rozmawiałem z Tarsenem na temat czystokrwistych rodów czarodziejów. Próbowałem dowiedzieć się czegoś o naszych rodzicach. — interesujące, pomyślał młodszy brat. — Jedynym tropem jak na razie jest moje drugie imię.

— Marvolo — szepnął Milo. — Prawda, z pewnością nie jest mugolskie, więc to oznacza, że nasz dziadek był czarodziejem.

— Marvolo Riddle? Nie, w spisie byłych nie ma jego nazwiska. Szukałem go przez ten miesiąc. To musi być mugolskie nazwisko.

— Więc nasz ojciec to mugol, skoro w spisie niema jego nazwiska — zauważył. — Więc nasza matka była czarownicą — stwierdził.

— Tak.

— Myślisz, że nasz ojciec żyje? — Tom wydawał się zdenerwowany. — Zrobiłeś wypracowanie dla Dumbeldore'a?

— Tak. Wczoraj — zmiana tematu dawała większą kontrolę nad rozmową i pozwalała uniknąć niezręcznych tematów — A ty?

— Zrobię wieczorem. Muszę zajrzeć do pewnej książki.

— Jakiej?

— Bardzo ciekawej. Dam ci ją, gdy skończę.

Znaleźli się na trzecim piętrze, które w tej chwili jest pilnowane przez woźnego Carpe'a. Słychać było go z obu stron. Z lewej jakby jego charakterystyczne charczenie, a z prawej ciągnięcie łańcucha ciągle przypiętego do nogi. Jeśli ich złapie to z pewnością dostaną szlaban. Już po 20 i powinni być w dormitoriach. A woźny bardzo lubi dawać kary. Woli uniknąć karnego bata.

— W którą stronę? — zapytał młodszy. Tom wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Jest po obu, wracamy, szybko! — wrócili biegiem na czwarte piętro. — Zbliża się, tędy — szepnął i pociągnął go za sobą w jeden z mniejszych korytarzy. Weszli schodami na górę i wbiegli do jednej klasy, która miała wyjście z drugiej strony. Wyszli znowu na jakiś korytarz. Tutaj nie było słychać woźnego.

— Widzę, że zapoznałeś się z drogami ucieczki. — Tom odpowiedział zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

— Wracajmy - powiedział, już spokojnie, bez tylu emocji w głosie. Milo poszedł za nim.

Droga minęła spokojnie. Zgubili woźnego i wrócili do lochów.

Gdy bracia Riddle weszli, we wspólnym wszyscy na chwilę ucichli. Ale to była króciutka chwila, jednak podejrzana. Nie zamilkły tylko starsze roczniki? Raczej pierwsze i drugi klasy zrobiły się cicho i unikali spojrzeń bliźniaków. Milo słyszał jak Tom zaklął cichutko pod nosem i ruszył za nim. Ruszał się z mniejszą dokładnością, co znaczy, że coś go zdenerwowało.

— Co to było? — zapytał Tom Tarsen'a Nott'a, gdy znaleźli się do w dormitorium Nott'a.

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał, ale udawał. Milo zbyt często sam to robił, żeby tego nie rozpoznać.

— Mówiłeś komuś o naszej rozmowie?! — syknął tak, że Tarsen'owi zjeżyły się włosy na rękach.

— Nie! — zaprzeczył szybko. Zbyt szybko.

— Przez ciebie myślą, że jestem szlamą? JA?! — Tom widocznie na chwilę stracił panowanie, ale teraz podszedł do ślizgona i chwycił go za zielony krawat ciągnąc do siebie, aż ich twarze dzieliły może ze 2 cale. — Nie jestem szlamą, zapamiętaj to sobie. Moja matka była czarownicą, mój dziadek był czarodziejem i moi przodkowie również — oczy Toma teraz płonęły gniewem. — Jeśli zauważę, że ktokolwiek w to wątpi to wierz mi, przyjacielu... Nie będzie między nami zgody — jego głos w tej chwili przeraziłby nie jednego twardziela. Był zimny niczym lód i przerażający niczym nadchodząca apokalipsa.

Nott wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale widać było też, że bierze słowa Riddle'a na poważnie. Śmiertelnie poważnie. Ale nic nie powiedział, tylko wyszedł.

— Zastraszasz ich? — zapytał wprost Milo.

— Można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział Tom i oboje wyszli, kierując się do ich pokoju.

— Lepiej tego nie rób? Strachem zdobędziesz wszystko, ale nie ich lojalność — wyjaśnił, a Tom przymknął oczy, siadając na łóżku.

— Zamknij się. Nic nie wiesz — Milo wzruszył ramionami. Wzrok Toma złagodniał.

— Ja na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił — powiedział, myśląc nad sytuacją. Pamiętał lekcje ojca, który mówił mu, żeby nie robić sobie wrogów, bo lepiej trzymać ich blisko siebie, niż z nimi walczyć. — Jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, żebyś się rządził.

— Dzięki za radę.

Milo westchnął. Jego brat nic nie rozumie, w sierocińcu mógł bez problemu robić podobne rzeczy, ale w szkole wszystko prezentowało się nieco inaczej. Trzeba było użyć głowy, bo jeśli ktoś starszy dowie się o tym, co się dzieje w dormitorium, czy wspólnym, to nie będzie ciekawie.

Otworzył książkę. Z początku tylko przewracał kartki szukając słowa, które wpadnie w oko. Tym słowem była ,, **przysięga** **magiczna''**.

,,Przysięgę magiczną można zawrzeć nie tylko słowami i magią, ale też czynem, znakiem, ofiarą, darem, a nawet poświęceniem własnego życia." To ostatnie wydawało się strasznie irracjonalne, bo jak można zawrzeć przysięgę oddając życie? ,,W takim przypadku osoba, z którą się ową przysięgę zawarło zbiera wszystkie profity. To jednostronne. Ale nie całkowicie, bo jeśli złamie przysięgę, na tę osobę spada ciężka klątwa, która strasznie uprzykrza życie i zabija bardzo powoli, nie pozwalając wcześniej umrzeć.''

Niebieskie oczy chłopaka zabłysły. Ta książka na pewno nie była przeznaczona dla dzieci.


	5. Rozdział 5

_Jest równo 20:00 czyli moja cisza nocna w Hogwarcie... Jednak rozdzialik będzie._

* * *

 _ **ROZDZIAŁ V** Kara_

Czas w Hogwarcie mijał bardzo szybko. Kolejny tydzień chylił się ku końcowi. Za tydzień Halloween.

Galatea Merrythought, nieco starsza, wysoka i czarnowłosa kobieta, o oczach bardzo intensywnej zieleni. Teraz ta zieleń spoglądała na każdego ucznia z osobna. Większość klasy spoglądała do książki czytając rozdział V, co było właśnie ich zadaniem, jednak niektórym się nie chciało. Ślizgonom również, bo chyba wszyscy liczyli na to, że natychmiast zaczną naukę zaawansowanych zaklęć, którymi mogliby powalić każdego czarnoksiężnika, a zamiast tego, czytają o skutkach niewłaściwie użytych zaklęciach obronnych. Chyba nikt nie wyobrażał sobie użyć źle takiego zaklęcia, bo przecież wiedzą, którą stroną różdżki mają wycelować we wroga. Jednak nauczycielka obrony miała gdzieś ich prośby. Raz dała się namówić na praktyczną lekcję, ale byłą całkowicie nieudana, bo tylko trzem osobom udało się rzucić czar powalający. Rozdała wtedy też kilka szlabanów i przez kilka następnych dni - jej gabinet lśnił.

— Dobrze — powiedziała nagle, po piętnastu nudnych minutach. Milo i Tom przeczytali wskazaną stronę już dwa razy. — Ufam, że każdy z was załapał już, o co chodzi w tym rozdziale. Więc wstawać raz dwa i zabieramy się do roboty! Pochować książki, notatki, kałamarze, panie Riddle pański samopiszące pióro również — Milo uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i schował wszystko. — Macie mieć tylko różdżki i ubranie, nie chcę oglądać waszych gołych tyłeczków.

Pani Merrythought była naprawdę dziwną nauczycielką, ale Milo nawet ją lubił. Chyba w młodości należała do Slytherinu, bo młode węże traktowała z przymrużeniem oka i chętnie rozdawała im dodatkowe punkty. Gryfonów niezmiernie to irytowało, zwłaszcza, że Milo, nie wiedząc jak to się stało, został ulubieńcem pani Merythought.

W ciągu kilku chwil cała klasa pochowała to, co zbędę i stali przed nią z różdżkami w dłoniach. Wielu wyglądało na zdenerwowanych, bo poruszali się niespokojnie.

— Świetnie, niech każdy stanie po którejś ze stron swojej ławki, nie za nią. — Gdy wykonali polecenie wszystkie ławki odsunęły się na tyły klasy. — Teraz dobierzcie się w pary. — Podeszła do tablicy, zaczarowała kredę, a ta zaczęła pisać. — Rictusempra, Respique i Tribstoma. To trzy podstawowe zaklęcia służące do ataku, myślę, że każdemu z was powinno wyjść przynajmniej jedno. Nie są bardzo zaawansowane, ale niewłaściwie użyte mogą być niebezpieczne. Poćwiczcie je i jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to za miesiąc dostaniecie coś ciekawszego, bo na razie jesteście zieloni. Na co czekacie?! Do roboty głąby!

Klasa natychmiast wzięła się do roboty, Milo stanął naprzeciw Toma. To, że dobiorą się w pary było do przewidzenia i teraz bliźniacy stali naprzeciwko siebie i wyglądali jak odbicie w lustrze. Czasami, kadra nauczycielska myliła ich ze sobą, ale zwykle rozpoznawali ich po oczach. Pierwsze tygodnie, gdy jakiś nauczyciel powiedział ,,Riddle" ciężko było stwierdzić, do którego z chłopców skierowane jest pytanie. Teraz ten problem jakoś się prostował, ale nie obywało się bez pomyłek.

Milo uśmiechnął się, gdy Tom zbył Avery'ego, który z pewnością chciał z nim ćwiczyć. Karwis zdawał się lubić Toma i chyba, traktował go jak przyjaciela, zwłaszcza, że Tom często poświęcał mu sporo uwagi. Podobnie było z Nott'em. Macnair był raczej typem samotnika, podobnie jak Milo, i nie czepiał się żadnego z nich. Lestrange za to zdawał się nie lubić Toma i Milo był skazany na jego towarzystwo, zwłaszcza, że dzielili razem pokój. Preston na szczęście nie był jakiś strasznie irytujący i potrafił zaciekawić.

— Respique! — krzyknął, jako pierwszy Karwis Avery, jego przeciwnikiem był Walden Macnair. Milo od jakiegoś czasu mu się przyglądał i zauważył, że Macnair jest czasami bardzo agresywny. Na przykład kilka dni temu uderzył jakiegoś chłopaka z Revenclawu i dostał szlaban, od Carpe'a, a woźny był bardzo wymyślny. Macnair został powieszony za kostki na suficie w lochach na pięć minut i dodatkowo, co jakiś czas otrzymywał cios drewnianą rózgą w plecy. Gdy kara się skończyła, został odczepiony i wypuszczony. Chyba już nigdy nie uderzy Krukona. A przynajmniej nie przy świadkach.

— Milo. — Tom wyrwał go z zamyślenia i młodszy wyprostował się odruchowo. — Zaczynajmy, Respique! — Szara wstążka zaklęcia poszybowała w stronę Milo, który tylko patrzył głupio przed siebie. Gdy ta ugodziła w jego pierś, poczuł bardzo mocne zawroty głowy, wszystko dosłownie wirowało, a on upadł na kolana, miał ochotę zemdleć lub przynajmniej się położyć. Efekt był natychmiastowy i nieprzyjemny. Więc, to tak działa to zaklęcie, pomyślał, w książce było opisane nieco inaczej.

— Finite — usłyszał tuż obok i wszystko ustało. To profesor Merrythought stała nad nim i usunęła skutek zaklęcia. — Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu — rzekła z uśmiechem. — Brawo panie Riddle, z początku myślałam, że zemdlejesz, ale jak widać wytrzymałeś — to chyba była pochwała. Milo uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał.

Teraz to on wycelował różdżką w brata, zastanawiając się, jakiego zaklęcia użyć. Postanowił, że nie użyje łaskoczącego.

— Tribstoma! — Czerwony promyk przypominający lecącą ważkę ugodził brata w brzuch, za który natychmiast się złapał. Widocznie zaklęcie działa, pomyślał z satysfakcją Milo. Tom powinien się teraz czuć jakby ktoś kopnął go z całej siły w jelita. Ciekawe czy ma mdłości? Gdyby zaklęcie miało większą moc to może mogłoby być prawdziwym zaklęciem pojedynkowym, bo to, co sobą reprezentuje to słabizna, w porównaniu do zaklęć uczonych na drugim roku, czy tych bardziej zaawansowanych na dalszych latach.

— Panie Riddle, proszę uratować brata — powiedziała profesorka, widząc jak Tom zwija się coraz bardziej.

Milo podszedł do Toma i wycelował w niego różdżką. Odepchnął chęć ciśnięcia w niego kolejnym zaklęciem i starał sobie przypomnieć, jak brzmiało tamto zaklęcie.

— Finite — powiedział, celując w Toma i zaklęcie podziałało. Tom wstał, spojrzał dziwnie na Milo i ten wrócił na swoje miejsce. Nauczycielka przez moment wpatrywała się w nich uważnie, a później poszła, na Gryfońską stronę, bo tam jeden chłopak krzyczał, że te zaklęcia są zbyt trudne.

— Ćwiczmy dalej — powiedział Tom. Przez resztę lekcji ciskali w siebie zaklęciami, których za wszelką cenę starali się unikać szybkimi odskokami lub padaniem na ziemię. Następne serie bólu brzucha, zawrotów głowy, czy lądowaniu na ścianie i śmianiu się przy tym po oberwaniu Rictusemprą, nie było dobrą perspektywą. Milo nadal posiadał jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy. Unikał zaklęć jak tylko mógł i ze dwa razy, trafiony rictusemprą, czuł jak jego mięśnie łapią skurcze i mimowolnie wywoływało to u niego stłumiony chichot. Zauważył też, że inni po oberwaniu tym zaklęciem, śmieją się w niebogłosy, albo krzyczą. On tego nie robił. Nie jest aż tak żałosny.

Klasa szybko podłapała to, co oni, ale nie zawsze dało się uniknąć zaklęcia, a przecież nie mają jeszcze pojęcia jak wyczarować tarczę lub cokolwiek, by się obronić. Zostało pięć minut do końca, a zaklęcia nadal latały po klasie uderzając w ściany, które chłonęły je jak gąbka. Profesorka obserwowała ich wszystkich widocznie zadowolona. Po dwóch miesiącach nauki w końcu zaczęli to ogarniać, pomyślała zadowolona z siebie. Strasznie nieudolna gromadka, z kilkoma wyjątkami. Teraz pójdzie z górki.

— Rictusempra! — Jakiś chłopak wywrócił się na ziemię trafiony klątwą i zachichotał głośno.

— Respique! — Szybki unik i wysłanie własnego promienia.

— Przestań! — wrzasnęła jakaś dziewczyna, gdy zaklęcie świsnęło jej tuż koło ucha.

— Wystarczy! — zagrzmiała nauczycielka. — Odłożyć różdżki.

Uczniowie, zmęczeni, zdyszani i spoceni, przestali walczyć między sobą, a ławki powolnym ,,krokiem" wróciły na swoje miejsca. Wszyscy usiedli ciężko, no prawie wszyscy, bo kilka osób do samego końca starało się coś wyczarować, ale zbytnio im nie wychodziło. Wiec zakończyli na staraniach. Niektórzy zwyczajnie nie mają talentu. Nieudacznicy, pomyślał Milo, widząc Gryfonkę ze łzami w oczach i różdżką w ręce. Do końca szeptała pod nosem ,,rictusempra, rictusempra, rictusempa" ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

— Cóż, spodziewałam się, że co najmniej połowie z was się nie uda, ale widocznie przewyższyliście moje oczekiwania. Dobrze się sprawiliście jak na bandę pierwszaków, więc oba domy dostaną po dziesięć punktów za starania! — Gryfoni byli widocznie ucieszeni, chociaż to głównie w ich domu byli ci nieudacznicy. — A teraz lekcja się skończyła, więc spadajcie, bo napuszczę na was piątoklasistów - zakończyła, patrząc na nich wściekle i wróciła za swoje biurko, łapiąc się za jakieś papiery.

...

Milo na swój sposób lubił lekcje OPCM, bo nie były tak sztywne jak na przykład zielarstwo prowadzone przez profesora Huberta Berry'ego, który pilnował spartańskiego porządku. Berry był nawet gorszy, niż Slughorn, a to przecież na eliksirach trzeba pilnować porządku i być w pełni skupionym! W tym roku mieli też lekcje latania, na które niechętnie uczęszczał. Nie rozumiał idei latania. Dlaczego dla niektórych unoszenie się w powietrzu jest takie świetne, fascynujące, czy chociażby zabawne? Przecież i tak nigdy nie będą mogli sami latać. Zawsze będą musieli mieć miotłę.

— ,,Niewspomniana Magia" — przeczytał Tom, patrząc na książkę czytaną przez Milo. — Co to za książka?

— O magii, o której nie wspominają w szkole — odpowiedział Milo i westchnął ciężko. Teraz jego brat będzie chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o tej książce. Milo, póki co, nie chce się z nią rozstawać i jest gotów połamać Tomowi palce, jeśli mu ją ukradnie.

— Pokaż. — Niebieskooki spojrzał niepewnie na brata. Nie wiedział, czy Tom mówiąc ,,pokaż" nie ma przypadkiem na myśli ,,oddaj". — Spokojnie, oddam Ci ją.

— Masz. — powiedział w końcu i rzucił mu książkę, uważnie obserwując jego poczynania. Tom z zaciekawieniem ją kartował i zatrzymał się gdzieś w połowie. Prawdopodobnie na rozdziale mówiącym o podstawowym łączeniu zaklęć. Cóż, wachlarz zaklęć był ogromny i niektóre można było połączyć, ale wychodziły tylko dwa połączenia na sto, czyli dwa procent. Jednak też połowa z tych 2% była kompletnie bezużyteczna, bo tworzyła coś w rodzaju zaklęć łaskoczących. Ale jeśli jakimś cudem uda się stworzyć potężne zaklęcie... Będzie ono niezrównane.

— Tak przy okazji, dowiedziałeś się czegoś o naszych rodzicach? — Tom uniósł pytająco brew.

— Myślałem, że Cię to nie obchodzi — rzekł przewracając kartkę.

— Bo nie obchodzi. Jest zbyt cicho — i zbyt nudno, dodał w myślach.

— Nie dowiedziałem się niczego ponad to, co Ci powiedziałem. Nasza matka była czarownicą, a ojciec nas porzucił, albo nie żyje.

— Stawiam na to pierwsze - rzucił od niechcenia i spojrzał w sufit ich pokoju.

— Oby nie — wtrącił Tom.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo jeśli żyje, to znajdę go i zabiję — Milo nie wiedział czy Tom mówi szczerze czy tylko blefuje, ale w jego głosie słyszał nutkę, która kazała się nad tym zastanowić. Może Tom chce ukarać ich ojca za to, że ich zostawił i uciekł? Chętnie by to zobaczył. Tom widocznie też chciał kogoś ukarać.

Tak, wszystko się do tego sprowadzało.

Kara. Gdy Milo mieszkał w świecie mugoli mógł karać innych. Nie ważne, czy to jakieś dziecko z klasy, czy jakiś denerwujący królik, pies czy kot. Wtedy mógł karać, a teraz wstrzymuje się, od kiedy tu przybył. Chciał już ukarać kota jakiejś Ślizgonki z trzeciego roku. Chciał ukarać Prewett'a z Gryffindoru, który jawnie okazuje mu brak szacunku, co jakiś czas próbując uderzyć ramieniem w korytarzu i jeszcze Macnair'a, który również był strasznie irytującym Ślizgonem. Dla milo nie istniała segregacja domowa, każdy był dla niego równy i każdy podlegał pod kategorię ,,Kara", chyba tylko Tom był wyjątkiem. Milo nie wiedział jednak, w jaki sposób mógłby ich ukarać. Przecież nie zrobi im tego, co robi zwykle. Chciałby im pokazać, że nie są lepsi, że są gorsi i słabsi. Nie mógł tego zrobić. To Hogwart, nie plac zabaw.

— Cholera. — Obaj usłyszeli denerwujące miałczenie z korytarza. Jakby wycie starej baby, której wypadła sztuczna szczęka. Mógłby w mgnieniu oka zająć się tym problemem, ale ta dziewczyna nie odstępuje kota na krok, od kiedy go tu przyniosła, czyli około trzech tygodni. Teraz z pewnością jest z nim.

— Co ona sobie wyobraża, to Hogwart, a nie zoo dla upośledzonych zwierząt — Tom idealnie to ujął.

— Niektórzy nie powinni tu być, to prawda - potwierdził Milo i w głowie pojawił mu się obraz jak dusi to kocisko razem z jego właścicielką. O tak, chciałby to zrobić.

— Skąd masz tą książkę? — zapytał starszy, chcą zmienić temat.

— Z biblioteki — odpowiedział po prostu.

— A dział?

— Trzydziesty szósty. — Tom nagle wstał, oddając książkę bratu i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z dormitorium. Milo poszedł za nim, ciekawy, co jego brat ma zamiar zrobić. Pewnie pójdzie do biblioteki, pomyślał.

Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi do kwater Ślizgonów, zauważył woźnego w korytarzu. Ten szaleniec jak zwykle łypał na wszystko przerażającym spojrzeniem i czekał, aż będzie mógł przyjąć kogoś na szlaban jak Macnair'a. Milo mu nie zazdrościł.

Razem z Tomem przeszli szybkim krokiem obok woźnego i ruszyli na piąte piętro. Biblioteka była jeszcze otwarta, i pełna uczniów starszych klas. Widocznie uczyli się do nadchodzących egzaminów.

— Czego szukasz? - zapytał, gdy znaleźli sie przy wspomnianym wcześniej dziale. Tom przesuwał palcem o grzbietach książek.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział. Ta odpowiedź była zaskakująca, bo Tom zawsze wiedział, czego szuka w bibliotece, czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Nagle ich spojrzenia przykuły drzwi do zakazanego działu. — Może tam wejdziemy? - zapytał, poprawiając rękawy swojej szaty. Wzrok Toma zrobił się również inny, jakby już miał jakiś plan, by się tam dostać. Milo przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, bo tak naprawdę Tom go fascynował. Był jego bliźniakiem, jego klonem, jego drugą połową i jego częścią. Czuł się z nim związany. Czuł, że Tom jest taki jak on, a jednak całkowicie odmienny. Obaj myśleli inaczej, obaj wychowywali się inaczej i obaj zachowują się inaczej. Ale są braćmi, z krwi i kości. Są jedną częścią, która została rozdzielona przez los.

— Teraz? —zapytał po chwili.

— Nie, nie teraz. — Tom uśmiechnął się do siebie. — Zastanawia mnie, jakie tajemnice moglibyśmy tam odkryć. To, czego nas uczą i będą uczyć, nigdy nie dorówna potędze, jaką odkryjemy studiując czarną magię. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Milo potaknął. Biała magia, jasna strona, czy jakkolwiek to się nazywa, nigdy nie dorówna potędze drzemiącej w czarnej magii. Jednak jest na tyle silna by się bronić, ale najlepszą obroną jest atak. A atak należy do czarnej magii.

Jednak wejście do zakazanego działu będzie bardzo ryzykowne, a przynajmniej za pierwszym razem, bez zaznajomienia się z bardziej zaawansowanymi zaklęciami, dzięki którym mogliby otworzyć drzwi. Będą musieli też uważać na woźnego, który bardzo dobrze strzeże tego miejsca, otworzyć drzwi, złamać zaklęcie pieczętujące kratę do działu, oraz nie pozostawić po sobie żadnych śladów. Nikt też nie może ich zauważyć. Mogliby ich za to wyrzucić. Chodziły słuchy, że rok temu kogoś wydalono.

— Masz jakiś plan? — zapytał, a szare oczy brata zaświeciły.

— Zawsze mam plan.

Tom, po nie znalezieniu żadnej równie ciekawej książki, co Milo, postanowił wrócić do dormitorium. Milo zauważył, że Tom coraz bardziej zbliża się do innych Ślizgonów, a co za tym idzie? Że i on musi się do nich zbliżyć. Nie chciał się do nich zbliżać, zaprzyjaźniać się i rozmawiać. Nie wiedział, co mówić, jak się zachowywać i jak reagować na ich zaczepki. W świecie mugoli wiele się nauczył, ale to nie jest świat mugoli. To świat magii. A w tym świecie panują inne zasady i żyją inni ludzie. Tom widocznie postanowił wkroczyć do tego świata i w nim pozostać na dobre, czy na złe.

Tom chyba robi to specjalnie, pomyślał i ruszył za nim.

— Avery, widziałeś gdzieś Macnair'a? — zapytał Lestrange, który biegał w kółko po pokoju wspólnym, zwracając na siebie niemałą uwagę. Wszyscy spoglądali na niego. Niektórzy z uśmiechem, niektórzy z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie, nie widziałem. A co?

— Pożyczyłem mu moje notatki na eliksiry i mi ich nie oddał - wyjaśnił i zaczął tupać nogą, jakby się niecierpliwił.

— W takim razie, masz problem. Ja nie wiem gdzie chowa notatki. O, Tom! — zawołał, gdy tylko zobaczył starszego Riddle'a. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, że ten zwraca na niego uwagę.

— Cześć Karwis — przywitał się i usiadł na fotelu obok. Preston przez chwilę na nich patrzył, a później poszedł za Milo do dormitorium.

— Widziałeś gdzieś Macnair'a? — zapytał, już w środku.

— Nie.

— Pomógłbyś mi go znaleźć? — To pytanie zaskoczyło Milo. Cóż, Lestrange potrafił zaskakiwać i wypalać dziwne prośby o pomoc lub o cokolwiek.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał, a ten usiadł wypuszczając powietrze. — Nie możesz poprosić Nott'a?

— Nott uczy się w bibliotece - burknął szybko. Milo wiedział, że ta dwójka się ze sobą przyjaźni. - Podobno szykuje się do jakichś wypracowań, czy coś takiego. Jest Ślizgonem, a nie Krukonem! Może się pouczyć tutaj, a nie latać do biblioteki, która jest pełna szlam — splunął wściekle.

— Aha — szepnął Milo. Przecież Tarsena nie było w bibliotece, pomyślał. Okłamał go?

— To idziesz ze mną? - namawiał dalej.

— Mam dużo do roboty.

— Daj spokój, masz same ,,W'', ze wszystkiego i idę o zakład, że napisałeś już wszystkie przyszłe wypracowania — powiedział i miał rację. — Dlaczego nie chcesz iść? Chodź.

— Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy? Poproś na przykład, no nie wiem, tego z drugiego roku, no... — próbował sobie przypomnieć.

— Luois Rivers, wiem, wiem — teraz to Preston westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się po dormitorium. — Dlaczego się na nim nie odegrasz? — zapytał cicho, prawie szeptem, jakby wyjawiał właśnie tajemnicę lub snuł niecny plan. Milo spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Na kim? Na Luoisie?— zapytał zaskoczony. Luois nic mu przecież nie zrobił.

— Nieee... Na Prewett'cie, przecież widać, że próbuje cię sprowokować przy każdej możliwej okazji. Nie denerwuje cię to? Walden już dawno walnąłby tego rudzielca klątwą, albo czymkolwiek.

— Nie jestem Waldenem, a jeśli chodzi o Prewett'a, to mi nie przeszkadza — skręciłbym mu kark gdybym mógł, dodał szybko w myślach. — Stara się tylko pokazać.

— Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić.

Kiedyś się nim zajmę, pomyślał. A ty się nie wtrącaj w nieswoje sprawy, bo pożałujesz.

— Dlaczego niby? — zapytał Milo, a Preston spojrzał na niego z leciutkim uśmiechem.

— Jesteśmy wężami — i to ma wszystko wyjaśniać?

— A oni są lwami, wiem. Pytam, dlaczego miałbym zrobić coś Ulderowi? Nie widzi mi się wiszenie w lochach jak Macnair.

— Wiem, ale Walden zrobił to przy wszystkich.

I w ten oto sposób, żar nienawiści nigdy nie wygaśnie. Jeśli Gryfoni nie próbują dopiec Ślizgonom, to Ślizgoni próbują zaatakować Gryfonów. Prawdziwe błędne koło, z którego nigdy nie będzie wyjścia. Ten ogień będzie płonął, aż jedna ze stron nie spali się doszczętnie.

— Odpuść sobie. Prewett może sobie próbować mnie sprowokować, ja nie zacznę pierwszy — pogratulował sobie w duchu, bo to iście Ślizgońskie podejście.

Preston marudził jeszcze chwilę o tym jak mogliby podejść Gryfonów i spłatać im jakiegoś figla, za który dostaliby ujemne punkty, ale Milo go nie słuchał. Był wczytany w książkę z zaklęciami. W pierwszym roku niema ich zbyt wiele i tak naprawdę nic się nie nauczą. Może powinien wziąć się za książkę do drugiej klasy i to ją zacząć studiować? Tom z pewnością też by to zrobił i czy już tego nie zrobił? Ciężko było przewidzieć, co siedzi w jego głowie, w przeciwieństwie do głowy Prestona. Ten ma jakieś osobiste porachunki z Prewett'em i chce wykorzystać Milo do odegrania się na nim. Ale dlaczego akurat jego?

Wyszli po czasie do pokoju wspólnego i zaskoczeni zauważyli, że niema ani jednego ucznia z pierwszego roku. Nawet Avery, który rzadko wychodził, zniknął. Tylko dziewczyny były. Gdzie reszta?

Preston podszedł do jakiejś dziewczyny.

— Hej, gdzie są nasi? — zapytał.

— Pierwszaki? Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedziała i wróciła do książki, którą czytała. Milo rozpoznał tytuł. To była mugolska książka, ale nic nie powiedział. Więc czystokrwiste dziewczyny lubią mugolskie książki?

W lochach również nikogo nie było, tylko ten szalony woźny. Milo zaczął się zastanawiać nad historią urwanego łańcucha przeczepionego do jego kostki. Może uciekł z więzienia, albo coś w tym stylu?

— Chodźmy do wielkiej sali — zaproponował Lestrange, ale tam również nikogo nie było. Żadnego z pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, oczywiście prócz dziewczyn, ale to nie ich szukają. Uczniowie z innych domów byli, tylko ich brakowało.

— Za moment zaczyna się kolacja - powiedział mu Milo. - Pewnie przyjdą.

Nie mylił się. Na kolacje przyszli prawie wszyscy, bo tylko Karwis Avery i Tarsen Nott. Dosiadła się do nich jedna dziewczyna, co było bardzo dziwne. Nazywała się Gataria Wokner i to z nią Avery siedział na historii magii. Ze wszystkich brakowało tylko Toma i Waldena.

— Widzieliście Macnair'a? — zapytał szybko Lestange, gdy tylko jego kumple się dosiedli. Młodszy Riddle starał się nie patrzeć na Gatarię, która każdemu z nich wysyłała dziwne spojrzenia. Zaczął się też zastanawiać, dlaczego się dosiadła. Czyżby chciała się przyłączyć do paczki? Musi odpuścić, miejsca się skończyły. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo, a Milo i tak nie ma sił na więcej znajomych. Wystarczyła ta czwórka, której i tak nie lubi zbytnio. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, a w świecie mugoli nie miał żadnych znajomych. Był raczej samotnikiem, który udawał miłego kolegę z klasy. Jednak on sam wiedział, że nie jest miły i nigdy nie chciał być miły dla nikogo. Tak naprawdę inni niewiele go obchodzili. Dla niego, wszyscy mogliby zdechnąć.

— Ja nigdzie. Musiał się gdzieś schować — powiedział Avery i nałożył sobie jedzenie.

— Ja też go nie widziałem, ale chętnie odzyskałbym swoją książkę do zielarstwa — dodał Nott.

— Więc tobie też coś zawinął. — Preston bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Tak.

Milo przestał się przysłuchiwać ich rozmowie, z której wynikało tylko tyle, że obedrą Macnair'a ze skóry i utopią pod prysznicem. I tak żaden z nich nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Są tylko zwykłymi dzieciakami, które cieszą się z byle czego i o byle co się denerwują. Targają nimi niepotrzebne emocje, których Milo nie posiadał wiele. Jednak czasami nachodziły go chwilę, gdy zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby. Teraz bardziej zastanawiające było to, dlaczego Tom nie przyszedł? Zniknięcie jego i Waldena może być przypadkowe, ale nie musi. Czyżby zabrał coś Tomowi?

Wyszedł na długo przed końcem kolacji, nie jedząc nawet wiele. Nie był bardzo głodny, a Preston i tak z pewnością przyniesie coś do dormitorium, więc niema się, o co martwić. Teraz musi znaleźć Toma, który pewnie wałęsa się po szkole. Nie było go w nieużywanej klasie na trzecim piętrze, ani w klasie na piątym. Korytarz na szóstym był pusty, tak samo jak i kryjówka za obrazem na siódmym. Poszukiwania bez jakichkolwiek dalszych podejrzeń gdzie Tom mogą być męczące, więc odpuścił. Minęło już sporo czasu.

Bardzo szybko zbliżała się godzina nocna, czyli najwyższy czas kierować się do lochów. Ale gdzie jest Tom? Cóż, mimo wszystko poszukiwanie Toma nie jest warte zarobienia szlabanu od woźnego, który właśnie kroczy w jego stronę. Od pierwszego spotkana z woźnym, czuł jakby ten przyglądał mu się bacznie. W obecności tego dziwnego człowieka, robił się niespokojny, jakby zaraz jego wszystkie tajemnice miały zostać odkryte.

— Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?! — wycharczał nieprzyjemnie, idąc przed siebie. — Jazda mi stąd! — Jego ręka była pokryta dziwnymi tatuażami i bliznami. Szybko jednak zakrył je rękawem, który wcześniej się zsunął.

Milo natychmiast posłuchał. Skierował się do lochów. Przez piętra nieco się spieszył, bo kto wie czy nie spotka nauczyciela, który stawi mu minusowe punkty za bieganie, albo coś innego? Zwolnił dopiero w lochach i zadowolony zauważył, że idzie sam przez ten korytarz, w którym czuć słabą wilgoć. Latarnie zapaliły się oświetlając mu drogę do pokoju. Już miał wejść, gdy nagle...

— Mhraaaaaaaaaał! Mhraaaaaaaaał! Mhrał Mhrał! Mhraaaaaaaaaał!

Wszędzie rozpozna to miauczenie upośledzonego kota. Rozejrzał się za jego właścicielką i w końcu uznał, że jest sam na sam z tych cholernym kociskiem, którego nikt ze Slytherinu nie lubi. Pewnie wywalili go na noc ze wspólnego, bo nie mogli znieść miauczenia. W takim razie wyświadczy im małą przysługę. Uklęknął przed starym kotem i spojrzał w jego wielkie czarne oczy. Pogłaskałby go po szarym futrze, ale nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Nienawidził tego kota. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz.

— MHRAŁ!

— Cóż mogę powiedzieć kocie? Nikogo prócz nas tutaj niema. To dobrze dla mnie, gorzej dla Ciebie. — Podniósł go niechętnie na ręce i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Nigdy nie lubił zwierząt, a zwłaszcza kotów. Rok temu, gdy jego mama przyniosła jednego do domu, udało mu się wytrzymać spokojnie tylko jeden dzień, zanim naszły go myśli, żeby go zamordować. Na szczęście Richard, zasłaniając się wymyślonym uczuleniem, pozbył się futrzaka.

— Wybacz, to nic osobistego - skłamał z szerokim uśmiechem, a sierść kota nastroszyła się, jakby wiedział, co się zaraz wydarzy. Chciał zamiauczeć jeszcze raz, ale nie zdążył.

W tej części lochów rozległ się trzask i bryznęła krew.

* * *

Dziękuję za przeczytanie! W nast. rozdziale:

Lekcja z Dumbeldore'em (między innymi)


	6. Rozdział 6

**_ROZDZIAŁ VI_**

Milo Thomas Riddle leżał wygodnie w łóżku. Nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy, i teraz był nieco niewyspany. Był kolejny ranek, a Halloween zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i wszyscy o tym rozmawiali. Gdzie się nie ruszył to słyszał jakieś rozmowy właśnie na ten temat. Towarzyszyły mu nawet w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, czyli tam, gdzie myślał, że uwolni się od tych bzdur, związanych z niepotrzebnym świętem.

Rozumiał, że ludzie chcą się pobawić, bać i postraszyć innych, ale dlaczego to musi się dziać również w Hogwarcie? To chyba mugolskie święto, a czarodzieje powinni mieć swoje własne. Mogli przynajmniej zmienić tę nazwę. Halloween! Noc duchów! Nie dość, że nazwa była tandetna, to jeszcze całe święto było po prostu słabe, nudne i niepotrzebne.

Szlag, nawet sufit w wielkiej sali wspominał o Halloween, bo latały już pod nim magiczne dynie, które zdaniem innych nadawały dobrego, mrocznego klimatu.

— Nienawidzę Halloween — wyszeptał do siebie, siadając obok Toma. Ten spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ale nie skomentował.

— Milo, co tak późno wstałeś? — zapytał Lestrange, siadając obok.

— Zmęczenie, Preston, jestem zmęczony — odpowiedział rozglądając się po stole z jedzeniem. Na śniadanie zawsze był niewielki wybór i dodatkowo nie było żadnych płatków. Będzie musiał zawrzeć jakieś porozumienie z jakimś przyjaźnie nastawionym skrzatem. Teraz zastanawiał się między jajecznicą, a tostami. Chyba nigdy nie lubił jajecznicy.

— Ty?! Zmęczony? — zapytał, patrząc jak Milo nakłada sobie kilka tostów na talerz. — Zawsze tryskasz energią. — Milo parsknął w myślach, słysząc to oświadczenie. On tryska energią? Lestange chyba ma oczy nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

— Nie tak, jak ty — wtrącił Nott. — Cały czas gadasz i gadasz. Jak jakaś dziewczynka. Jesteś pewny, że nie miałeś zostać Prestonką?

— Odwal się Tarsi — warknął, używając znienawidzonego przez Tarsena zdrobnienia. Ten spojrzał na niego jakby miał go zamordować.

— Oczywiście Prestuś, pod warunkiem, że opowiesz nam jak to się stało, że urodziłeś się chłopcem. To musiał być jakiś błąd genetyczny.

— Nie jestem takim wielkim błędem, jak ty, więc na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się o siebie. — To brzmiało jak groźba, niewypowiedziana dosłownie, zwłaszcza, że Lestange zaciskał nóż w dłoni.

— No tak, bo ty pogodziłeś się z prawdą i zajmujesz się teraz innymi? Prawdziwy z ciebie przyjaciel, taki... Gryfoński.

Wzrok Lestange'a wyostrzył się i teraz oboje spoglądali na siebie z mordem. Chyba się pokłócili w jakiejś wolnej chwili, którą Milo musiał przeoczyć. Swoją drogą, to już od jakiegoś czasu ich stosunki były ochłodzone. Wymienił spojrzenia z bratem, który był nieco rozbawiony, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Milo był poirytowany całą tą sytuacją. Ale to chyba właśnie tak wpływa na niego Halloween.

— Cześć! — powiedział wesoło Avery, idący w towarzystwie Macnaira. Walden nic nie powiedział, tylko zasiadł i spojrzał na Toma. To nie było miłe spojrzenie, jednak oboje wymienili uprzejme uśmiechy i zaczęli jeść.

Teraz tylko Milo i Karwis zastanawiali się, co się stało pomiędzy tymi parami, które widocznie nie pałają do siebie sympatią.

Gdy śniadanie się skończyło, zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja.

Transmutacja.

Dzisiaj, transmutację, na całe szczęście mieli z Krukonami, z którymi jakoś wytrzymywali. Lepiej, żeby ta czwórka nie wpadła na Uldera i jego kolegów, którzy chętnie zaczęliby z nich szydzić, bo wtedy z pewnością doszłoby do jakichś rękoczynów, a zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o Waldena.

Wszedł do klasy rozglądając się. Na każdej ławce stało pudełko, pewnie z jakimś zwierzakiem lub owadem w środku. Więc ta lekcja będzie polegać na transmutacji zwierząt? Świetnie, na to czekał. Tylko, żeby jego nie zdechło w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

— Witam wszystkich! — powiedział profesor, jak zwykle wesoło i energicznie.

Czy on niema żadnych problemów, że mu ten uśmiech nie schodził? - zapytał w myślach Milo. Nie, żeby go nie lubił, wręcz przeciwnie. Profesor transmutacji był jedną z czterech osób, które w jakiś sposób szanował, ale jego uśmiech był męczący. Jednak Tom, nie lubił profesora. Cichy, często milczący i skupiony Tom, przy profesorze się zmieniał. Zaczynał gadać, nawet niezapytany o nic, jakby jego język zostawał rozwiązany. Co prawda, nauczył się to już w jakiś sposób kontrolować, ale niechęć do osoby profesora pozostała i z pewnością pozostanie na bardzo długo. Chyba tak działają na niego potężni czarodzieje.

Po przywitaniu się z klasą przeszli do zajęć.

— Z pewnością wszyscy zauważyliście pudełka na waszych ławkach. Tak jak się domyślacie, są w nich zwierzęta. Ślimaki — kilka dziewczyn zrobiło niesmaczną minę — myszki, szczury, jeże, pająki, przyniosłem nawet kraby z naszego jeziora.

— Co za poświęcenie — zakpił cicho Tom.

— Żadne z nich nie zrobi wam żadnej krzywdy i z pewnością szybko nie ucieknie, chyba, że je spłoszycie. Postarajcie się tego nie zrobić i poprawnie transmutować waszego małego przyjaciela. — Milo spojrzał na szczura, który stał na tylnych łapkach i spoglądał na niego szczerząc małe, prostokątne zęby. Tom miał ślimaka, bez skorupki.

Ręka jakiejś dziewczyny wystrzeliła ku górze.

— Tak, panno Whing?

— W co mamy je transmutować? — zapytała szybko.

— Cóż, w nic określonego z góry. Poćwiczymy dzisiaj waszą kreatywność. Może to być jakiś talerz, dzban, puchar, kawałek drewna, czy nawet figurka. Nie ograniczajcie umysłów do jednego przedmiotu, możecie transmutować je we wszystko.

— A jak mamy znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie? — zapytała jeszcze.

— Poszukajcie w książce, a jeśli nie znajdziecie to śmiało pytajcie. Pomogę wam z wielką chęcią.

— Nic konkretnego, Dumbeldore? — zapytał nienawistnie Tom. — A może zamienię tego ślimaka w sztylet i wbiję Ci go w serce? To dopiero pobudziłoby moją kreatywność i wyobraźnię.

Milo nie skomentował słów Toma, ale przyjrzał się mu. Chyba uraza, którą żywił do profesora jest większa niż komukolwiek się wydaje. W jego głosie słychać było czystą nienawiść. Musiało się stać coś więcej niż głupie rozwiązanie języka.

Milo długo zastanawiał się, w co by tu transmutować tego szczura. Wszyscy tworzą dzbany i puchary, jednak on chce coś innego.

Spojrzał jak jego brat dźga ślimaka różdżką, zastanawiając się pewnie, w co go zamienić. Tom miał taki sam dylemat. Nie chciał tego, co wszyscy.

— W co go zamienisz? — spytał w końcu Toma.

— Może... sztylet? — zaproponował samemu sobie. Gdyby to zrobił byłby jedyną osobą, która miałaby sztylet i chyba pomysł z samego początku wydawał się dobry. Byleby nie wykonał dalszej części.

— A ty? Masz już coś? — zapytał młodszego brata, a Milo właśnie olśniło. Przecież zbliża się Hallowen. Zaczął wertować książkę w poszukiwaniu zaklęcia. Tom też to robił. Oboje mieli pomysł, ale musieli jeszcze mieć zaklęcie. Długo szukał, ale w końcu się udało. Podczas gdy wszyscy będą podziwiać swoje tandetne wazony, on zrobi coś wyjątkowego. Może nie będzie to wielkie dzieło sztuki, które porwie serca ludzkości, ale będzie to coś, co chce zrobić.

—Terquem Verto — powiedział spokojnie celując w szczura, który upadł i zaczął się zmniejszać. Tak jak podejrzewał, nie udało się za pierwszym razem. Szczur przybrał postać metalowego ogryzka. Powtórzył zaklęcie z takim samym skutkiem.

— Musisz tego chcieć — odezwał się nagle Tom.

— Chcę tego — odparł szybko, nadal próbując i dziwiąc się, co robi nie tak.

— A masz wizję w głowie?

Milo spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Więc musiał dokładnie wiedzieć, jak to ma wyglądać? Nie wystarczyła wiedza, że wie, co to będzie? Inni jakoś zrobili wazony i… wszystkie są inne. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały bardzo podobnie, ale widać różne zmiany. Kolor, kształt, uchwyt, wielkość. Oni wiedzieli, co chcą i jak to ma wyglądać. Wyobraził sobie w głowie to, co chciał stworzyć i spróbował jeszcze raz.

— Terquem Verto — tym razem szczur zaczął zmniejszać się powoli. Jego łapki weszły w głąb ciała, tak samo jak głowa. Jego długi ogon zamienił się srebrny łańcuszek, a cała reszta w to chciał.

— Czaszka? — zapytał Tom unosząc jego naszyjnik ludzkiej czaszki zrobionej z metalu. Była bardzo realistyczna.

— Nadaje klimat Halloween, nie sądzisz? — zapytał, a Tom pokazał mu coś, czego Milo się nie spodziewał. Tom nie zrobił żadnego noża, ani sztyletu. Zrobił figurkę węża. Wąż, nieco zwinięty w kłębek, unosił dumnie trójkątny łepek i ukazywał długie kły jadowe, przez co wyglądał na groźnego. Milo przez krótki moment zastanawiał się, co to za gatunek węża, ale nigdy się tym nie interesował. Prawda, potrafił z nimi rozmawiać, ale jeśli musiałby znać gatunek wszystkich, z którymi rozmawiał, to nie starczyłaby mu encyklopedia o tych płazach.

— Podoba się? — zapytał Tom, patrząc w niebieskie oczy brata, który nie wiedział, co ma właściwie odpowiedzieć. Dlaczego Tom w ogóle o to pyta? Interesuje go jego zdanie?

— Jest…. Idealny — przyznał. To był piękny wąż, szkoda, że będą musieli go odtransmutować.

— Twój naszyjnik też — odpowiedział mu, patrząc dziwnie na czaszkę. Oboje mieli całkowicie inne przedmioty niż reszta. Prócz nich jeszcze Avrey i Lestrange postarali się coś wymyślić. Avery zrobił coś na wzór powyginanej różdżki, chociaż mówił, że taki był zamiar. Lestrange'owi udało się nie lepiej, ale jego dzieło to była dość sporych rozmiarów sprężyna, która kuła kolcami, gdy się jej dotykało.

— No, co? Miałem jeża, nic na to nie poradzę — powiedział z wyrzutem i razem z innymi Ślizgonami zaśmiał się słabo.

Dumbeldore w końcu zaczął przechadzać się po klasie i sprawdzać twórczość uczniów. Krukoni mieli dość proste wyobrażenia i tworzyli głównie jakieś wazony i takie tam, ale zdarzyły się ze dwie figurki i nawet jedno popiersie, które wyglądało jak dwie kule do kręgli. Jedna uczennica stworzyła nawet książkę, ale była to chyba kolejna nieudana próba, bo księga była drewniana i widocznie ciężka. Jednak Dumbeldore, pochwalił ją, dał pięć dodatkowych punktów, spróbował podnieść książkę i gdy mu się nie udało, odszedł do innej ławki, pogwizdując cicho.

Gdy doszedł do Toma i Milo zaczął przyglądać się ich dziełom.

— Widzę, że macie spory talent, panowie Riddle — rzekł zadowolony i kiwnął im głową z aprobatą. — Naszyjnik jest trudny do zrobienia, Milo, i zaczniemy je tworzyć dopiero pod koniec tego roku, aż dziw, że Ci się udało. — Milo posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech. — Twój waż również jest wspaniały, Tom. Od razu pokazuje, do którego domu przynależysz. Wygląda prawie jak prawdziwy. Cóż, muszę powiedzieć, że oboje świetnie się spisaliście. Czaszka i wąż. Slytherin chyba właśnie zyskał pięć punktów.

— Dziękuję profesorze — powiedział nagle Tom, po czym zacisnął szczękę, co było dobrze widoczne. Chyba powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś więcej.

Dumbeldore po chwili namysłu i oczekiwania odszedł, żeby sprawdzić innych uczniów. Na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się dopiero przy Lestrange'u, którego sprężyna dźgnęła profesora w palec.

Lekcja się skończyła, a oni z pewnością otrzymają kolejne ,,W" które zasilą szeregi ich ocen. Jednak żałowali, że muszą cofnąć transmutację i pozostawić swoje dzieła.

— Czekaj — szepnął nagle Tom, gdy Milo miał już odczarować naszyjnik czaszki. Szare oczy zaświeciły, gdy obracał w dłoni malutką figurkę ludzkiej czaszki.

Milo przyglądał się temu bez słowa i w końcu na usta Toma wpłynął paskudny uśmieszek. Przyłożył czaszkę do łepka swojego węża i nałożył go na niego, jakby był ozdobą. Trójkątna głowa wchodziła przez miejsce, gdzie czaszka powinna mieć szyję i wychodziła ustami. Wyglądało to dziwnie, jednak Tom nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Wyglądało to nieco mrocznie.

— Odtransmutuj je - rzucił Milo po chwili i przerzucił torbę przez ramię, idąc w kierunku wyjścia. Tom dogonił go dopiero na korytarzu.

Mieli teraz zaklęcia, również z Krukonami.

Lekcja zaklęć minęła bardzo spokojnie. Zaklęcia Vingardium Leviosa i kilka innych ułatwiających czynności. Na przykład rutynowe Alohomora, którego niewiele osób jeszcze nie opanowało i oczywiście Reparo, Lumos i kilka innych. Oczywiście klasowo nadal przerabiali trzecie lub czwarte zaklęcie, ale on przećwiczył już prawie wszystkie i kilka z ,,Niewspomnianej Magii". Miał tylko problem z Diffindo, bo zaklęcie rozcinające nigdy nie było takie, jakie chciał. Czasami cięło zbyt głęboko, czasami zbyt płytko lub szeroko, albo za wąsko. Istne utrapienie, ale z pewnością opanuje je do perfekcji. Jest przydatne i wiele razy _będzie_ przydatne.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Preston, w pokoju wspólnym, gdy Milo rzucił się na fotel z pergaminem i piórem w dłoni. Była właśnie godzinna przerwa między lekcjami.

— Piszę list, do rodziców — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Do tej pory otrzymał od nich trzy listy, ale nie miał czasu im odpisywać. Teraz ma luźniejsze lekcje, bo jest przygotowany na wszystko, więc może spokojnie się za to zabrać. List jak list, musi tylko jakoś zacząć. List, to nie wypracowanie, ale da sobie radę.

— Rodziców? — zapytał zadziwiony.

— Rodziców zastępczych — wyjaśnił. — Nie są moimi prawdziwymi rodzicami, to mugole. — Ku jego zdziwieniu na twarzy Lestrange'a nie pojawiło się zniesmaczenie, takie jak zawsze, gdy ktoś wspominał o niemagicznych. — Nie dziwi cię to? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— A powinno? — nachylił się w jego stronę. — Słuchaj, wiem, że twoi rodzice... umarli. — Umarli? To chyba oficjalna wersja Toma, pomyślał. — Dobrze, że ktoś wziął Cię pod opiekę. Nie powiem, wszyscy chyba woleliby magiczną rodzinę, ale skoro nie masz żywych krewnych w naszym świecie, to nic dziwnego.

Milo milczał. Czy Lestrange powiedział właśnie, że niema nic do mugoli? Nie wiedział jak dokładnie zinterpretować jego słowa.

Przez to wszystko zaczął myśleć o swojej matce, ale nie tej biologicznej, jej nawet nigdy nie widział. Zaczął myśleć o Cynthi, bo ona całe życie była jego matką i była też osobą, do której żywił największy szacunek. Ale stop, to nie czas na takie myśli, musi napisać w końcu ten list, bo nie wytrzyma, jeśli sowa jeszcze raz wyląduje na jego głowie podczas obiadu.

Po niecałej godzinie musiał kończyć, bo czas na eliksiry z Gryfonami. Oddał już Horacemu dodatkowy eliksir, który robił w towarzystwie Toma, więc już niczym więcej nie musi sobie zaprzątać głowy, chyba, że profesor Slughorn wymarzy sobie coś jeszcze, a z daleka widać było, że jest on jednym, wielkim, kłębkiem marzeń. Oby nie wymyślił nic nowego, bo Milo ma już ułożony grafik na następne dni. Byleby przeżyć te Halloween, którego tak bardzo nie cierpi.

Zaczęli lekcję, jak zwykle, i jak zwykle profesor chodził po klasie. Przynajmniej do czasu aż do sali nie wskoczył Roncorpus Crape, który w ramionach trzymał zamordowaną przez Milo kocicę. Młody Ślizgon otworzył szeroko oczy, myślał, że ukrył ją trochę lepiej, bo kto, do cholery, zagląda do schowka, w schowku na miotły? Czekał na wolną i prywatną chwilę, by później zakopać ją razem z tym głupim pudełkiem, ale został uprzedzony. Cholera. Głupi woźny.

— Profesorze, można na słówko? — zapytał woźny łypiąc wrednie na klasę, i za chwilę zakaszlał ciężko. Ponownie ruszył w stronę drzwi, tym razem by wyjść i ciągnął za sobą srebrny łańcuch. Teraz dopiero Harry spostrzegł, że na nim niema ani jednej ryski i błyszczy jak nowy, co wydawało się teraz bardzo zastanawiające.

— Pro-Profesorze! — usłyszał głośny i żałosny jęk, należący do byłej pani tego głupiego kota. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ona tak rozpacza. Nikt nie lubił tego kota. Nie powinna sprowadzać go do Hogwartu. — M-m-mo-moja Lupka! Profesorze, moja Lupka… Kto-ktoś ją… Profeeesooorze...!

Milo skrzywił się, podobnie jak cała Ślizgońska połowa klasy. Żałosna Ślizgonka niszczy nieskazitelną opinię Slytherinu! Jeśli chce beczeć, to może się schować w dormitorium, pod trzema kocami i mogłaby się przy okazji udusić. Jednak woźny przyszedł akurat teraz i akurat tutaj. Czy to możliwe, że on coś podejrzewa, czy dopiero teraz ją znalazł, zawołał dziewczynę i przyszedł to wyjaśnić opiekunowi domu. Milo nie wiedział.

Nie. Nie musiał się o nic martwić. I tak nigdy nie odkryją, że to on zabił tego cholernego kota. To mógł być każdy, a potencjalnych morderców jest cała klasa, jeśli nie cała szkołą. Postanowił spokojnie dokończyć eliksir, a profesor wrócił po niecałych dziesięciu minutach. Widocznie stary Roncorpus coś mu powiedział, bo zbladł i był nieco zielony, ale to może być też od widoku rozłupanej czaszki kociska, kocura, czy jakiejkolwiek to było płci. Musiał jednak przyznać, że nie był to przyjemny widok dla kogoś, kto nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Kot strasznie się rwał, próbował drapać, pluł i nie chciał zdechnąć. Musiał uderzyć nim trzy razy o podłogę, zanim przestał wierzgać i raz o kąt ściany, by mieć całkowitą pewność. To był chyba jego ,,najbrudniejszy" raz i miał dużo do sprzątnięcia. Na szczęście zaklęcia zna ponadprogramowo.

Gdy po lekcji eliksirów wrócił do dormitorium, upewnił się, że jest sam i otworzył kufer. Wczoraj zapomniał tego zrobić, ale teraz może. Wziął ostrożnie w dłonie małe prostokątne pudełeczko i otworzył je.

Było w nim kilka przegród. Jedna z pazurami, widocznie zwierzęcymi, druga z kłami, dwie następne prezentowały nico większe kły i pazury, oraz jeden ząb ludzki. Milo sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął z niej mały koci kieł, który zdobył wczorajszej nocy.

— Witaj upośledzony kocie — powiedział czule do kła. — Zamieszkasz teraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi. Nie zanudź ich zbytnio i nie przeszkadzaj — i z tymi słowami wrzucił koci ząb do jednej z przegród uśmiechając się przy tym.

To były jego trofea, z każdego polowania w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Wcześniej nie potrzebował trofeów, ale gdy stracił swój mały cmentarz za płotem i się wyprowadzili, musiał sobie to zrekompensować. To była dobra alternatywa, a gonienie za zwierzętami i skracanie ich cierpienia na tym świecie, było kojące, uspokajało go. Czasami musiał to zrobić i ciężko było się powstrzymywać. Czasami niektóre zasługiwały na karę, a jedne były całkowicie niewinne, tak jak królik, którego znalazł w kanałach. Był biały i puchaty, a na szyi miał obrożę ze złotym dzwoneczkiem niczym kot, albo krowa. Podejście do niego nie było łatwe, ale gdy mu się udało dokonał dzieła. Jednak, gdy jakiś zbłąkany kundel na niego warknął, wyrok był tylko jeden: winny.

I z tym cholernym kotem się uporał, dodając ładny kieł do kolekcji.

Spojrzał na ludzki ząb, który kiedyś tutaj ukrył i szybko zamknął pudełko. Ktoś szedł do dormiotrium. Ostrożnie schował malutką skrzyneczkę w kufrze i wyciągnął swój sprzęt dla niepoznaki. Gdy tylko Lestrange wszedł zastał Milo leżącego na łóżku, a na szafce obok pióro, które samo zapisywało kartkę.

— Jak ci idzie? — zapytał.

— A tobie? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

— Źle, mój dzisiejszy eliksir dla Slughorna to totalne dno. Będę się cieszył, jeśli dostanę P.

— Nie przesadzaj. Jesteś dobry w eliksirach — szepnął, przymykając oczy. Dlaczego tak nagle zrobił się senny? Może to przez te wszystkie myśli, wspomnienia i wczorajszą noc, podczas której prawie w ogóle nie spał?

— Nie przesadzam — odparł i spojrzał na wpół zapisaną kartkę. — No… masz może dwa czy trzy spójne zdania, ale reszta to bełkot.

Milo zerwał się z łóżka, jakby właśnie dowiedział się, że do Hogwartu wkroczył czarnoksiężnik siejąc terror i wykrzyczał jego imię. Chwycił kartę odtrącając pióro, które nadal chciało pisać i zaczął czytać. Jeszcze nigdy nie napisał spójnego zdania, a Preston mówi, że są aż trzy?! Są! Znalazł je.

,,Nienawidzę Halloween, to święto to jakaś pomyłka. Preston pokłócił się o coś z Tarsenem i się unikają. Tom nie lubi profesora Dumbeldore'a?"

Trzy zdania. Dokładnie trzy zdania, na tematy, o których myślał dużo wcześniej! Jeszcze na długo przed południem, więc dlaczego są tutaj zapisane? A reszta? Totalny nieskładny, chaotyczny, niezrozumiały bełkot. Ale ma trzy zdania. To już coś.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko z zadowolenia i spojrzał na Lestange'a. Postanowił odnaleźć odpowiedź na jedno z tych zdań, które rodziło pytanie.

— O co ci poszło z Nott'em? — Ślizgon westchnął i usiadł na własne łóżko.

— Wiesz, razem z Nott'em nie pochodzimy z bardzo bogatych rodów, jesteśmy raczej gdzieś pośrodku, nadal wysoko, ale pośrodku. Rozumiesz?

— Mniej więcej — skłamał. Nie rozumiał tego. Jak można być wyżej i jednocześnie pośrodku? To tak jakby latać i nie latać jednocześnie.

— No i nasi rodzice zaplanowali małżeństwo. Moja kuzynka z kuzynem Tarsena, ale to nie wypaliło. Doszło do wielkiej kłótni między rodzinami, które dosłownie zaczęły się nienawidzić…

— I, co z tego? — zapytał widząc, że ten przestał opowiadać.

— Jak to, co z tego? Oboje dostaliśmy listy od rodziców, że mamy zerwać znajomość. Na początku to olaliśmy, jesteśmy przecież kumplami, znamy się od dawna — przyznał ciężko. — Jednak pokłóciliśmy się o pewną sprawę i wyszło na to, że wrócił temat naszych rodziców. Nott powiedział, że mieli rację, ja też tak powiedziałem i od tamtej pory… Sam widzisz. Nie wiem, co mu odbiło.

Milo nie widział, co ma w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć. Nie czuł smutku w tym samym znaczeniu tego słowa, co Lestrange, ani nie współczuł mu tak jak powinien współczuć przyjaciel. Czuł tylko, że musi coś powiedzieć, ale nigdy nie przygotowywał się na podobną sytuację i nie wiedział jak zareagować.

— No… To trudno — rzekł w końcu. To była jedyna sensowna odpowiedź, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Preston spojrzał na niego dziwnie i zaśmiał się gorzko, po czym wstał i wyszedł.

Milo spojrzał na skrzynię wzdychając.

— Chyba powiedziałem coś nie tak — wyznał skrzyni i wrócił do wylegiwania się. Ma jeszcze, co najmniej dwadzieścia minut zanim Tom wróci z biblioteki. Jego brat uparł się, że dostaną się do działu zakazanego i wydostaną stamtąd wiedzę o ciemnych sztukach. Teraz pewnie sprawdza zabezpieczenia, jakimiś znanymi tylko mu zaklęciami, które podkradł z książki ,,Niewspomniana magia". Owszem, ta książka była bardzo, ale to bardzo przydatna. Miała wiele zaklęć identyfikujących, sprawdzających, wykrywających i wiele innych typów. Ale nie skupiała się na zaklęciach ofensywnych i defensywnych. Opisywała tylko jak ich użyć. Skupiała się na neutralnych zaklęciach, takich, jakich uczą się na lekcjach zaklęć prowadzonych przez panią Joanę Naremti, najmłodszą profesorkę w kadrze nauczycielskiej, bo miała nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat. W książce były też zaklęcia odsyłające, które Milo studiował, ale nigdy nie używał, bojąc się skutków niewłaściwego użycia. Ostatnio jeden chłopak, z Hufflepufu spaprał jakieś zaklęcie i coś mu się stało z dłonią. Dosłownie odpadły mu paznokcie. Milo, nie myśląc już o tym, wskoczył pod koc.

Na próżno próbował się zdrzemnąć, był zbyt pobudzony tym, że pióro zapisało te głupie trzy zdania. Musi się przejść. Wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego ignorując spojrzenia innych. Korytarze lochów było nieco uspokajające, ale musi przejść się nieco dłuższym szlakiem. Może przez błonia? Na korytarzu było chłodno, a do wieczora jeszcze daleko, więc to oznacza, że noc będzie naprawdę zimna.

— Ty, stój! — krzyknął ktoś za nim, ochrypłym głosem. Powoli odwrócił się do wołającego, który dreptał w jego stronę. _Ciekawe, czego chce ten stary woźny?_

— Tak? — zapytał uprzejmie.

— To ty zrobiłeś to temu kotu?! — zapytał bez ogródek, a Milo powstrzymał się, by nie rozszerzyć oczu w zaskoczeniu na to pytanie, jednak jego powieki z pewnością drgnęły. Jak ten starzec go wytropił?!

— Nie — skłamał gładko, często to robił. — I nie mam pojęcia, kto to zrobił. Przykro mi, proszę pana.

Woźny zbliżył się o krok i spojrzał na niego tak podejrzliwie jak tylko szalony woźny może spojrzeć.

— Wiem, że nie było cię wtedy w dormitorium.

Teraz nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczenia.

— Skąd? — zapytał odruchowo.

— Krąg podejrzanych jest wąski, chłopcze, a ty jesteś wśród nich. Właśnie to potwierdziłeś i mówię ci... Będę miał cię na oku.

— Albo nawet dwoje oczy — zakpił z uśmiechem.

— Zjeżdżaj — warknął woźny i odwrócił się ruszając w swoją stronę.

Milo miał ochotę krzyknąć na całe gardło, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jest w kręgu podejrzanych? Cóż, to nie pierwszy raz, wywinie się. A poza tym ma magię, prawda? To dla niego spore ułatwienie. Jego serce nagle zabiło mocno, a uśmiech sam wpełzł na usta. Woźny chyba chce się zabawić w detektywa. Dobrze, pozwoli mu na to. Teraz czeka go dużo pracy. Na samą myśl miał ochotę się śmiać.


	7. Rozdział 7

**_ROZDZIAŁ VII_**

* * *

 ** _Halloween_ **

Dzisiaj był ten dzień. Ten znienawidzony przez niego dzień. Naprawdę nienawidził Halloween i teraz siedząc na fotelu w pokoju wspólnym, starał sobie przypomnień, od czego to się zaczęło. Przecież lubił Halloween, miał kilka dobrych wspomnień, na przykład podczas jednego zabił w piwnicy szczura i straszył nim swoją matkę. Rok później kupił krwistoczerwoną farbę i wylał ją sobie na głowę pozorując swój zgon. Nigdy nie widział Richarda tak przerażonego. Tak, to zaczęło się, gdy miał dziewięć lat, to było straszne. Najbardziej upokarzająca rzecz, jaka go spotkała w jego krótkim życiu. Cynthia, kobieta, którą uważał za matkę kazała wejść mu w tandetne ubranie diabła. Diabła! Miał pełno sztucznych czarnych włosów na ramionach i dłoniach, które strasznie przeszkadzały, a cały strój był jakby z plastikowego materiału i czuł się jakby chodził w worku foliowym. To było najgorsze. Ale udawał, że jest szczęśliwy, bo nie chciał jej zawieść. Była dla niego boginią, a bogini nie można zawodzić.

Od tamtej pory nienawidzi Halloween.

To stuknięte święto przypominało mu o horrorze, jaki przeżył tamtego dnia. Od wtedy zaczął nienawidzić również diabły, bo to postacie nieprawdziwe. Istnieje tylko życie i śmierć i oba są pewne. I tylko od nas zależy jak będą one wyglądać. Milo mógłby rzec, że jak do tej pory uczynnie pracuje na swoje miejsce w piekle, ale to, co robi, nie wydaje się mu złe.

Większość istnień, które pozbawił życia zasługiwała na to. Pies sąsiadów budził nad ranem jego matkę, przez to chodziła niewyspana i lekko podenerwowana. Wiewiórki i ptaki stukały mu w okno, bo z pewnością wyczuwały magię. Koty miauczały nieznośnie na śmietnikach, kruki krakały, myszy podgryzały buty, szczury hałasowały po piwnicy, lisy polowały na kury, kury były nieznośne. Później to stało się zwykłą rutyną, nałogiem tak jak mocne zaczerpanie świeżego powietrza z samego rana. Tak, to był jego nałóg, o którym nie może nikomu powiedzieć.

I wtedy w jego życiu pojawił się Tom. Miły, pogodny chłopak, który stara się z całych sił by za takiego właśnie go uważano. Omamił już prefekt Charlotte Glamner, z piątego roku, która była bystrą dziewczyną o poglądach podobnych do poglądów Toma. A Tom nie lubił mugoli i ładnie wplatał tą właśnie informację w zwyczajne zdania. Milo wielokrotnie zastanawiał, czy jemu może to wszystko powiedzieć. Ale za każdym razem, gdy myślał, że jest pewny, wycofywał się.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś w wielkiej sali? — zapytał Tom, siadając na krześle obok.

— Nie cierpię Halloween — odpowiedział szczerze. — Chcę cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami bez latających dyń nad głową.

— To spójrz w górę — poradził Tom, a Milo cichutko zaklął widząc sporą, pomarańczową dynię, tuż nad nim. Te dynie to jakieś cholerne fatum ciągle nad nim krążące, bo nie odczepiła się od niego nawet, gdy zasiadł przy stole w wielkiej sali.

— Masz dynię nad głową — zauważyła Gataria, dziewczyna, z którą nigdy nie rozmawiał i nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Teraz też tak zrobił, nawet na nią nie spojrzał i całkowicie zignorował. Jednak ciągle ją słyszał. Ostatnio jej częste dosiadanie się do ich części stołu stało się dla niego uciążliwe. Nie lubił jej.

— Chyba ją zaadoptował — wtrącił z uśmiechem Avery, a Milo posłał mu nieprzyjemny uśmieszek. Avery dość często wysyłał mu aluzje, że jest sierotą przygarniętym przez mugoli. Karwis dużo lepiej dogadywał się z Tomem, niż z nim. Ale jakoś żyli obok siebie.

Śniadanie jakoś przeżył, ale ta dynia nie chciała odpuścić, więc wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował.

— Co chcesz zrobił? — zapytał Lestrange i wszyscy zaczęli obserwować poczynania młodszego Riddle'a.

— Rictusempra! — krzyknął z mocą, a czerwony promień uderzył w dynię wysyłając ją ścianę. Jednak nie została zniszczona i po chwili wróciła.

Głupia dynia, pomyślał. Zabiję ją!

— Chyba cię lubi — szepnął mu ukradkiem Nott i został uraczony takim samym spojrzeniem jak Avery, czyli niezbyt przyjemnym, wręcz morderczym.

Wycelował jeszcze raz. Wiedział, że nie powinien używać tego zaklęcia przy wszystkich, ale był już zmęczony tą głupią dynią i chciał się jej pozbyć, a pokaz innej magii, niż ich uczą na lekcji, będzie widowiskowy.

— Reditum Satium — wyszeptał najciszej jak mógł, żeby nie wszyscy usłyszeli formułę zaklęcia. Dynia zwirowała szybko wokół własnej osi i natychmiast zaczęła się zmniejszać, a raczej jej skorupa była wciągana do jej wnętrza. Wyglądało to niesamowicie, a gdy dynia została całkowicie wchłonięta nikt się nie odezwał.

Na ustach Milo pojawił się uśmieszek tryumfu, zaklęcie odsyłające zadziałało tak jak powinno. Zastanawiał się tylko gdzie ta dynia teraz jest, bo z pewnością nie rozpadła się na miliardy kawałeczków by zniknąć wśród pyłu i kurzu.

Schował różdżkę i jakby nigdy nic ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, obserwowany przez innych uczniów i kadrę nauczycielską. Kątem oka zauważył, że profesor Dumbeldore przygląda mu się z bardzo zadowolonym uśmiechem. Nic dziwnego, profesor też posiadał tę książkę i z pewnością zna to zaklęcie.

Tuż przy wyjściu nadgonił go Tom.

— Niezły popis — powiedział tylko i oboje poszli w stronę ruchomych schodów.

Oboje szli tam gdzie pokierowały ich schody i milczeli. Często zdarzało im się nie zamieniać ze sobą nawet słowa przed długie minuty, ale teraz wydawało się to, co najmniej dziwne. Milo spojrzał na brata. Nadal milczał jednak jego oczy zdradzały, że intensywnie o czymś myśli.

Schody zatrzymały się na piątym piętrze. Tom otworzył drzwi prowadzące na korytarze i ruszył pierwszy. Dokładnie wiedział gdzie idzie, ta droga prowadziła tylko do jednego miejsca. Biblioteki.

— Dzisiaj w nocy — szepnął cicho, a on zrozumiał. W bibliotece nie było prawie nikogo, poza kilkoma uczniami i bibliotekarką, która uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie.

— Masz pomysł jak ominąć zaklęcia?

— Tak, twoja książką trochę pomogła. Jest tutaj jedno zaklęcie blokujące postawione przez dyrektora, kiedy ktoś włamał się tu w zeszłym roku. Jest też kilka innych, słabszych. Żeby wejść zwyczajnie, potrzebowalibyśmy klucza, ale nie zdobędziemy go.

— Znasz przeciwzaklęcie?

— Nie. — Milo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Nawet gdybym znał to nie udałoby nam się go rzucić.

— Więc, jak?

— Zobaczysz.

Wrócili do wielkiej sali, ale wcześniej Tom wypożyczył książkę o transmutacji, chyba by nie budzić podejrzeń. Cały dzień na szczęście był wolny od zajęć, ale to nie znaczy, że nie zadali im żadnych zadań. Wypracowania z zaklęć, eliksirów i OPCMu, same się nie napiszą. Milo postanowił napisać przynajmniej jedno lub dwa przed wieczerzą. Chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć wychodzenia z pokoju wspólnego, bo wszędzie coś się działo. Kilka razy starszoklasiści próbowali go nastraszyć i zawsze dziwili się, dlaczego im to nie wychodzi. Zamiast odpuścić, to wzmogli starania i nawet teraz we wspólnym, za pomocą zaklęć, tworzyli coś na wzór chodzącej śmierci-kościotrupa z kosą, która stała za Milo, czekając, aż młody się odwróci.

Właśnie skończył się obiad i Lestrange wszedł z talerzem pełnym smakołyków. Milo zawołał go do siebie, a ten, gdy tylko dojrzał przyjaciela zbladł zauważalnie i prawie upuścił talerz. Rozległy się chichoty starszaków.

— No chodź! — pospieszył go i uderzył wyczarowaną śmierć łokciem, a ta zmieniła się w czarny dym. Usłyszał jęki zawodu piątoklasistów.

— Na Slytherina — szepnął Preston, siadając obok i pochłaniając kawałek ciasta. — Wiedziałeś, że to za tobą stoi?

— Tak.

— Aha. Nie przyszedłeś na obiad, żałuj. Profesor Slughorn tak nastraszył Nott'a, że ten prawie zemdlał. — Milo poczęstował się ciastem. — Chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobił?

— Nie.

— To słuchaj. Poszliśmy do wielkiej sali i zobaczyliśmy jak profesor krąży wokół naszego stołu. Ja oczywiście wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak, ale nie Nott, i wiesz, zaczęliśmy jeść... — Milo w tym momencie przestał go słuchać, był właśnie w tej trudniejszej części wypracowania z eliksirów, ale energicznie potakiwał Prestonowi, by ten nadal sobie opowiadał. — ...podszedł do niego od tyłu, chwycił go za ramiona i krzyknął mu do ucha, że nie przejdzie! A on wtedy pisnął jak mała dziewczynka! Żebyś widział jego minę, myślałem, że umrę ze śmiechu! Haha! — zakończył i Milo mimowolnie zachichotał razem z Prestonem. Po czasie Lestrange spojrzał ciekawie na kartkę Riddle'a.

— Eliksiry — uprzedził jego pytanie.

— Przestań to pisać! Jest Halloween, musimy nastraszyć Gryfonów! Slytherin się w grobie przewraca widząc twój brak zaangażowania! — wykrzyczał na niego, a kilka osób się zaśmiało. Chyba podzielali jego zdanie.

— Nie lubię Halloween.

— Wiem. Powtarzasz to od tygodnia. Naprawdę Cię nie rozumiem, Tom dobrze się bawi, widziałem jak Prewett i Rantor zwiewali przed nim w popłochu, gdy rzucił w nich książką. Z pewnością ma niezłą zabawę, a ty zamiast nam pomóc siedzisz tutaj i skrobiesz wpracowania?

— Tom rzucał w Gryfonów książką? - zapytał zaskoczony.

— Tak! Mówię ci, rzucił też na nich jakieś zaklęcie, od którego urosły im zęby, a później próbował ich trafić Rictusemprą, ale uciekali. Chyba go czymś wkurzyli. - Milo wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja nie zamierzam latać z wami po całej szkole tylko po to, by nastraszyć Gryfonów — w jego głosie było coś więcej niż zwykła niechęć i Lestrange chyba to wyczuł, bo zamiast kontynuować przekonywanie go, usiadł wygodniej.

— Dobra, jak chcesz. Ja nie będę ci rozkazywał. Nie jestem twoim rodzicem — Milo parsknął w myślach na to oświadczenie, ale nie skomentował.

Udało się, skończył wypracowanie i wyprostował się dumnie w fotelu. To pierwsze tak trudne wypracowanie, jakie zadał im Slughorn. W pierwszym momencie eliksir na przyspieszenie krążenia krwi wydawał się dość prosty, ale opisanie wszystkich jego wad, zalet, efektów ubocznych, czy nawet sposobu przyrządzenia i niewłaściwego użycia, było prawdziwą męczarnią. Jednak udało mu się i zabrało więcej czasu niż z początku zakładał. To nawet lepiej, bo nie zostawi tego na później, chociaż mógłby. Teraz powoli zbliżała się uroczysta wieczerza, na którą obowiązkowo musi stawić się cała szkoła. On niestety też.

Ubrał się w szatę szkolną, bo wcześniej chodził w tej zwykłej, przeznaczonej do dziennego ubioru, a na wieczerzę była niedopuszczalna. Skrzywił się widząc jedną starszą Ślizgonkę ze szpiczastym kapeluszem na głowie. Już widział takie na Pokątnej i nie przekonały go do siebie. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał takiego założyć.

Lestrange dorwał go na korytarzu i Milo natychmiast spostrzegł, że nie jest sam. Była z nim _ta_ dziewczyna, Gataria Wokner. Czy ona naprawdę musi się ich tak czepiać? Najpierw uczepiła się Avery'ego, a teraz Lestange'a? Nie mogła iść do Nott'a, albo przynajmniej Macnair'a? Tak Walden na pewno przygarnąłby ją pod swoje skrzydła, ale ona musiała doczepić się do Lestange'a, z którym Milo miał w miarę normalne kontakty.

Wyprowadzony z równowagi przyspieszył kroku tak bardzo, że dwójka była zmuszona prawie za nim biec. Chyba to tempo im nie odpowiadało, a zwłaszcza Gatari, bo zwolniła i została w tyle. Preston widać nie chciał jej zostawić i został z nią, a Milo zniknął z ich pola widzenia, gdy skręcił w następny korytarz.

— Gotowy? — zapytał nagle Tom zachodząc mu drogę, tuż przed wejściem do wielkiej sali.

— Gotowy, na co?

— Na wejście do działu — odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Milo zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Na wieczerzę miała stawić się cała szkoła, więc to idealna pora, ale… to może nie wypalić. W końcu ktoś zauważy ich nieobecność i lepiej żeby nie był to woźny, bo woli uniknąć szlabanu.

— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał niezbyt przekonany, co do tego pomysłu.

— Tak. — Tom jednak był pewny. Oboje szybko skierowali się w stronę schodów i zaczęli po nich biec. Szybko, na piąte piętro

Drzwi do biblioteki były otwarte, nikt przecież nie zamknie ich na niecałą godzinę, a oni mają ten czas na zerwanie osłon nie zostawiając śladów, że naprawdę są zerwane. Dziwne, że nikt wcześniej tego nie próbował, ale szlaban, który podobno dostała osoba próbująca tego dokonać odstraszał potencjalnych włamywaczy. Próba wejścia pierwszoklasistów mogła skończyć się wydaleniem lub zawieszeniem, a Tom z pewnością wolałby tego uniknąć. Bardzo przywiązał się do tej szkoły. A poza tym, kto będzie podejrzewał o coś takiego pierwszaków?!

— Co robisz? — zapytał Milo, widząc jak Tom dotyka różdżką krat, a drugą naciska na metalową klamkę.

— Sprawdzam, czy osłony stoją — odpowiedział cicho i po chwili wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty kilka długich sznurków. — Musimy transmutować to w łańcuchy — powiedział i machnął różdżką wypowiadając formułę. Jeden sznurek zaczął zmieniać się w metalowy łańcuszek.

Milo nie zadawał pytań, tylko wykonywał polecenia brata. Po kilku minutach wszystkie sznurki były zmienione w łańcuszki. Tom jednak nie skończył wypowiadać zaklęć.

— Abolitum Porte... Abolitum Porte... Abolitum... — powtarzał celując w każdy łańcuszek po kolei, a one łączyły się ze sobą i spajały w jeden długi łańcuch, który po chwili uniósł zaklęciem w powietrze i przytwierdzał do futryny wtapiając go w nią. Minęło kolejne kilka minut zanim cały łańcuch zaświecił jasnym światłem i zniknął, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Milo wpatrywał się w tą magię i był pewny, że to zaklęcie wzięte z jego księgi. Tylko, że nie spotkał się z nim w niej.

— Wracamy — rzucił Tom wstając na proste nogi i ziewając. — Minie kilka godzin zanim zaklęcie zrobi swoje.

— Kilka godzin? — zapytał zaskoczony. Nie dość, że nie wiedział jak działa zaklęcie, to musi jeszcze czekać?

— Tak. To zaklęcie wchłania energię zaklęcia dyrektora, to coś jak pijawka — wyjaśnił, jakby czytał mu w myślach i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

 ** _Wieczerza, ślimak i księgi_**

Spóźnili się na uroczystą wieczerzę, oczywiście, jeśli trzydziestominutowe spóźnienie można nazwać spóźnieniem. Było to bardzo widoczne i w chwili, gdy przekroczyli próg wielkiej sali, wszystkie oczy skierowały się na braci Riddle. Ci usiedli szybko na wolnych miejscach przy ich stole i po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Znowu zaczęły się głośne rozmowy, krzyki i wychwalanie jedzenia przez Gryfonów. Stół Ślizgonów był chyba najciszej ze wszystkich, ale to nie oznaczało, że nikt nie cieszył się świętem. Uśmiechy były teraz ukryte pod maskami poważnych min i tylko pierwsze dwa roczniki były wyjątkiem, ale starsi starali się ich upominać, mówiąc, że dom Slytherina musi zachowywać się porządnie, a nie jak banda rozjuszonych gryfonów. To uspakajało większość z nich. Ci starsi ściągną maski powagi przywołując uśmiech dopiero wtedy, gdy będą pewni, że reszta szkoły nie widzi, a jedynym takim miejscem był dla nich pokój wspólny. Szykuje się tam też własne przyjęcie, ale o tym nie wiedział nikt, kto nie był wężem.

Gdy uczta się zakończyła Milo odetchnął z ulgą. Uczta oznaczała rychły koniec Halloween. Wraz z Tomem ruszyli ku wyjściu, ale zostali zatrzymani przez profesora Slughorna.

— Wybaczcie chłopcy, ale czy moglibyście wpaść do mnie za kilka minut? — zapytał z uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście, profesorze — powiedział Tom, również się uśmiechając, co bardzo zadowoliło Slughorna.

Kilka minut w mniemaniu mistrza eliksirów oznaczało, co najmniej pół godziny, więc zamiast do gabinetu ruszyli do pokoju. Tam zauważyli, że większość dyń zniknęła, a raczej została przeniesiona na stoły i wypełniona różnymi przysmakami i napojami. Pod stołami były pudła, z kremowym piwem, które zostało pewnie przemycone tutaj z Hogsmeade. Milo uśmiechnął się, bo jeszcze nigdy go nie pił. Pocieszało go też, że kremowym nie można się upić, więc bezpiecznie będzie mógł zjawić się u Slughorna. Nalał sobie jeden kufel i wychylił. Tom spoglądał na niego z leciutką pogardą, ale mimo wszystko zrobił to samo. W pokoju Ślizgoni puścili muzykę za pomocą jakiegoś magicznego sprzętu i zaczęli swoje przyjęcie.

Milo i Tom jednak musieli iść zanim wszystko zaczęło się na dobre. Młodszy Riddle podkradł kilka czekoladowych żab na drogę i wyszedł.

— Chcesz? — zapytał brata, ale ten odmówił. Jak zwykle zresztą. Milo nie lubił Halloween i tłumów, a Tom Quidditcha i słodyczy. W tej szkole i tak byli zmuszeni, żeby znosić to, czego nie lubią.

Zapukał w drzwi do gabinetu i po usłyszeniu głośnego:

— Wejdzie proszę! Zapraszam!

Weszli.

Gabinet był przystrojony przez różne ozdoby, poprzez te tradycyjne dynie i świece, kończąc na budzących grozę obrazach i kukłach ludzi poprzebieranych w potwory. Bardzo wymyśle potwory zresztą.

Slughorn stał pośród tego wszystkiego.

— Profesorze?

— Oh, Tom! Wybaczcie mi proszę, że wyrywam was z imprezy w pokoju, ale dyrektor już od jakiegoś czasu męczy mi tym głowę — tutaj westchnął teatralnie. — Chodzi o wasze spóźnienia.

— Spóźnienia? — zapytał zaskoczony Tom.

— AH! Wybacz, tak tylko mi się powiedziało. Miałem na myśli wasze dzisiejsze spóźnienie na wieczerzę, profesor Dippet był zaniepokojony i kazał z wami porozmawiać. Wybaczcie, ale muszę zadać to pytanie. Dlaczego się spóźniliście?

— Nie lubię Halloween — odpowiedział szybko Milo widząc jak Tom krzywi się nieznacznie. — Poszedłem do sowiarni, by wysłać list i zasiedziałem się tam, a Tom mnie znalazł — skłamał a Slughorn kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

— Napijecie się czegoś? — zapytał.

— Nie dziękuję.

— Oh, daj spokój Tom. Wystarczy powiedzieć, wiem, że jesteś skromny, ale przede mną nie musisz nic ukrywać — uśmiechnął się szeroko mrużąc oczy. — Sok z dyni, czy pomarańczy.

Tom wyglądał jakby zaczął się intensywnie nad czymś zastanawiać. Spojrzał z niepewnym uśmiechem na opiekuna domu.

— Ma pan może gorącą czekoladę?

Horacy ku zdziwieniu młodych węży uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zaklaskał dwa razy w dłonie. Tuż obok pojawił się skrzat szkolny, który pokłonił się nisko.

— Witaj kostku.

— Witaj sir — odpowiedział skrzat. Stworzenie było małe, zgarbione i miało niewymierne, do reszty ciała, wielkie, szpiczaste uszy. Stworzenie wyglądało dziwnie, ale szare oczy Toma świeciły się tak jakby ujrzał właśnie górę złota.

— Przynieś nam trzy razy gorącą czekoladę — skrzat zniknął z cichych pyknięciem. — Usiądźcie, śmiało, nie wstydźcie się! — zachęcił, a oni usiedli. Za chwilę znowu usłyszeli trzask aportacji.

— Gorąca czekolada, sir! — pisnął skrzat i na okrągłym stoliku postawił trzy duże kubki. — Proszę wołać, sir, jeśli czegoś jeszcze potrzeba — dodał kłaniając się nisko.

— Oczywiście kostku — odpowiedział i odprawił go energicznym machnięciem dłoni.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, tylko popijali czekoladą. Tom upijał ją powoli, delektując się każdym łykiem, a Milo niezbyt chętnie pił i odkładał, jakby parzyła go w język. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego właśnie gorąca czekolada. Przecież Tom nie lubi czekolady!

Slughorn przyglądał się obu z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

— Cóż, muszę przyznać, że jak na dwójkę, bez wątpienia, najlepszych uczniów pierwszego roku, jesteście… — przerwał na chwilę, by spojrzeć do swojego kubka i dokończył. — Spokojni. Zauważyłem, że nie wywyższacie się nad innych, ani nie przytłaczacie swoich przyjaciół, swoją wiedzą i inteligencją. Uczycie się pilnie, wasze oceny są na najwyższym poziomie, macie z pewnością wielkie ambicje. Nie jesteście jak inny, wy chcecie od życia czegoś więcej, czegoś wyjątkowego. Można by rzec, że sami jesteście...

Wyjątkowi. — dokończyli za niego w myślach i przez chwilę nawiązali króciutki kontakt wzrokowy dając sobie znać, że oboje pomyśleli o tym samym. Profesor jednak nie dokończył swojego zdania, nie chcąc pewnie tak bardzo chwalić chłopców, by przypadkiem nie spoczęli na laurach. Nie wiedział chyba, że oni nigdy nie spoczną.

— Proszę wybaczyć profesorze — zaczął nagle Tom — ale, czy z każdym uczniem przeprowadza pan taką rozmowę? Przecież nie jesteśmy jacyś wyjątkowi. — Milo ukrył uśmiech.

— Chłopcze, gdybyście nie byli wyjątkowi i nie wyróżniali się spośród tłumu, to z pewnością nie siedzielibyście tutaj gdzie teraz siedzicie. — To chyba oznaczało, że mają czuć się wyróżnieni. — Jest wiele spraw, które chciałbym z wami przedyskutować, ale dzisiaj czas na to nie pozwoli, zwłaszcza, że mamy Halloween. W takim razie poradzę wam tylko jedno — teraz nieco nachylił się w ich stronę i wyszeptał: — Uważajcie na Roncorpus'a, bo słowo daję, nie wiem jak on to robi, ale na wałęsaniu się po nocy przyłapałby samego Albusa. Jeśli jeszcze was nie złapał, to z pewnością czeka na odpowiednią okazję, albo jest zajęty innymi uczniami. Teraz jest jeszcze czujniejszy, bo pewnie wiecie, co się stało z tym biednym kotem. — Młody Riddle potaknął, dokładnie pamiętając uczucie ulgi towarzyszące rozłupywaniu czaszki kociska. Pamiętał też chorą upartość zwierzaka. — Uważajcie na niego, on jest wszędzie.

Milo nagle przypomniał sobie ucieczkę jego i Toma, podczas której woźny, jak powiedział Tom, woźny jest po obu stronach korytarza. To już wtedy wydawało się dziwne, ale o tym nie myślał. Teraz jednak Slughorn mu o tym przypomniał i kazał uważać. To budziło w nim chęć dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o przebiegłym woźnym.

— Oczywiście profesorze, będziemy uważać, chociaż jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Nie złapie nas tak łatwo jak Gryfonów.

— To jasne, Tom! To jasne! — wypalił wesoło. — Ale i tak radzę wam uważać, bo chwila nieuwagi i puf! Złapie was. A ja mogę ochronić was tylko raz, więc w razie potrzeby powołujcie się na mnie. — Obaj potaknęli. — Świetnie, a teraz zmykajcie mi stąd, zanim wasza impreza skończy się na dobre!

Tom dopił swoją czekoladę i wstał od stołu dziękując. Oboje wyszli i szybko skierowali się do Slytherinu. Oczy Toma nadal błyszczały, widocznie coś wymyślił.

— Nareszcie jesteście! — krzyknął zadowolony Lestrange i podbiegł do nich z resztą pierwszorocznych. — Gdzie wy byliście?

— U Slughorna — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Tom, a Preston wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Chyba myślał, że dostali reprymendę za złe zachowanie, lub coś tego rodzaju, ale tak się nie stało. Widocznie profesor eliksirów chciał tylko porozmawiać, z jak on to powiedział ,,najlepszymi uczniami pierwszego roku".

Lestrange, Avery, Nott i Macnair wciągnęli ich szybko w wir imprezy, która zdążyła się już rozkręcić, chociaż nadal nieco przypominała sztywne przyjęcie, tyle, że z luźnymi rozmowami, które nie krążyły tylko wokół nauki, ocen i szkoły. Starsi uczniowie zaczynami rozmowy o poglądach i polityce, a młodsi o wakacjach, nadchodzących feriach świątecznych i o jedzeniu z wielkiej sali. Jednak, to tym poważniejszym rozmowom, prowadzonym przez starszych uczniów przysłuchiwał się Tom. Dla Milo, wszystko było jasne. Po bliższym poznaniu brata, wiedział, jakich informacji może szukać. Oni rozmawiali o statusach krwi i czystokrwistych rodzinach, a Tom próbował wychwycić dwa słowa, które mogły paść — Marvolo, Riddle — ale to nie nadeszło.

Czas Milo mijał głównie na rozmowach z Lestrange'em. Nie był on takim złym rozmówcą, jeśli poprowadzi się go na odpowiedni temat i Milo uznał, że jednak nie pomylił się, co do kompana, bo Avery i Nott nie przypadli mu go gustu, a już zwłaszcza Macnair, ale nie, dlatego, że był wyniosły, miał napady gniewu, czy lubił poniżać innych, zwłaszcza Gryfonów. Macnair w pewnym stopniu był podobny do niego i chyba oboje to wyczuwali. Nie trawili się i trzymali z daleka. Prawie nawet nie rozmawiali.

W końcu zielone światło pokoju wspólnego zaczęło przygasać informując uczniów, że impreza się kończy. W przeciągu piętnastu minut wszyscy wrócili do swoich dormitoriów. Milo i Tom czekali teraz tylko na jedno. Żeby Lestrange zasnął i na szczęście ten nie miał problemów z zasypianiem, w przeciwieństwie do Milo, któremu często to dokuczało.

— Chodźmy — rzekł cicho Tom i oboje wyszli z domu węża. W lochach echo ciągnęło się zbyt głośno. Każdy krok było słychać, bo panowała absolutna cisza, którą zagłuszali. Rzucili zaklęcie tłumiące odgłosy ich kroków i skierowali się w stronę schodów. Nie mogli iść szybko, bo zaklęcie rozpadłoby się przez gwałtowne ruchy, więc szli powoli, a takim tempem dojście na piąte piętro zajmie im sporo czasu.

Milo nie wiedział, dlaczego Tom zabrał tę książkę do transmutacji, którą wypożyczył wcześniej, ale nie mógł o to zapytać, wiedząc, że jego głos poniósłby się na resztę szkoły, zawiadamiając woźnego. Wolał brać ostrzeżenia Slughorna na poważnie i nie dać się złapać, zwłaszcza, że tylko raz mogą się wywinąć.

W końcu im się udało, weszli na piąte piętro.

— Alohomora — wyszeptał Tom celując w zamek biblioteki. O dziwo zadziałało.

— Twój łańcuch wchłonął już osłonę?

— Jeśli zrzuciłem zaklęcie poprawnie, to tak, a na pewno rzuciłem je poprawnie. — Podszedł do krat, dotykając je różdżką, a jedną ręką naciskając na klamkę. Tak jak wcześniej. — Niema osłon — wyszeptał zszokowany. Widocznie sam nie wierzył, że to zadziała. Nacisnął na klamkę mocniej i słychać było kliknięcie świadczące o tym, że drzwi są otwarte. Serce Toma zabiło mocnej.

— Otwarte — zauważył Milo i oboje weszli do zakazanego działu.

Księgi tam były zakurzone, na zakurzonych regałach. Jednak ich ilość była ogromna. Dziesiątki regałów, które wydają się nie mieć końca. Tysiące ksiąg, z których wydobycie wiedzy wydaje się niemożliwe. Tom podszedł do jednej księgi, która nie miała podpisu i z delikatnie pogładził jej grzbiet, jakby bał się, że ta się rozpadnie. Po chwili chwycił ją z uczuciem i wyciągnął z półki. Usiadł po turecku na ziemi i otworzył ją pewnie, z zafascynowaniem, ale też niepokojem. Milo obserwował to z boku i widział jak oczy jego brata tasują linijki mrocznej księgi.

Sam westchnął i wziął pierwszą z brzegu nie specjalnie przejmując się jej tytułem. Przyszedł tu po jedno. Po wiedzę.

— Tom — powiedział po chwili. — Tom! — zaczął nieco głośniej widząc brak reakcji brata, jednak ten nadal siedział zapatrzony w księgę — _**Tom, znalazłem coś, co może cię zainteresować**_ — syknął i to podziałało.

— _**Co takiego?**_ — zapytał również używając wężowego języka.

— _**Spis drzew genealogicznych, czystokrwistych rodzin, powiązanych z czarnoksiężnikami.**_ — Tom natychmiast znalazł się przy nim i spojrzał w przekazaną mu księgę.

Przez następną godzinę na podłodze pojawiło się wiele ciemnych ksiąg, które z zapałem przeglądali szukając czegoś, czym mogą się zająć, nie posiadając wielkich umiejętności i wielkiej mocy magicznej. Większością mogą się zająć za minimum dwa lata, bo ich magia dopiero się rozwija.

Księgi traktowały o wszystkim, a były to głównie zaklęcia. Chłonęli wiedzę o starożytnej magii, zaklęciach niewybaczalnych i o zaklęciach, które kiedyś były niewybaczalne. Były tu techniki przywołań, zmiany w infernusy, wiele mrocznych sztuk, które nigdy nie powinny być w szkole, a jednak są. Te księgi jednak były ukryte w tłumie i nigdy nie mówiły jednoznacznie. Nie podawały też formuł. Były tylko wskazówki. Mówiąc o infernusach nigdzie niepodane było zaklęcie, tylko opis rytuału i jego przygotowanie, nie przeprowadzenie. Nie mówiło to jak stworzyć infernusa, tylko jak przygotować rytuał do jego stworzenia, a to tylko połowa wiedzy. Jednak byli pewni, że wskazówki są ukryte w księdze. Inaczej byłoby to bez sensu.

— _**Szkoda, że nie jesteśmy jeszcze na tyle potężni**_ — wysyczał z żalem Tom odkładając na bok księgę o zaklęciach. Oboje ustalili, że w tym dziale to będzie jedyny język, w jakim będą się porozumiewać, by nikt niepowołany przypadkiem ich nie zrozumiał i przy okazji się wystraszył. Wężomowa nie była przyjemna dla ludzkiego ucha.

— _**Będziemy potężni, Tom**_ — zapewnił go spokojnie.

— _**Milo**_ , _**wstań**_ — oboje wstali, a Tom wycelował w niego różdżką.

— _**Co chcesz zrobić**_?

— _**Crucio**_! — Milo spiął się słysząc formułę zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Dopiero, co wyczytał o nim niezbyt przyjemne rzeczy, a teraz jego własny brat miał go nim uraczyć? Wolał nie. Jednak tak jak można było przewidzieć, nic się nie stało. Zaklęcie nie podziałało w żadnym możliwym stopniu. Nic nawet nie zaswędziało.

— _**Musisz poćwiczyć**_ — rzekł cicho. — _**Ale nie na mnie**_ — dodał i usiadł ponownie z nową książką. Nie spojrzał wcześniej na tytuł, bo tyle ksiąg przeszło przez jego ręce, że i tak by nie zapamiętał.

— **_Czarna Magia Umysłu_** — powiedział nagle Tom i spojrzał w jego księgę, Milo od razu domyślił się, że przeczytał tytuł.

,,Czarna magia umysłu nie skupia się, ani na najechaniu umysłu, ani na jego obronie. Nie jest ni atakiem ni obroną, to wyróżnia ją na tle Leglimencji i Oklumencji, ponieważ zamiast włamywać się do umysłu lub stawiać ochronną barierę przed tym sugeruje myśli. Nazwano to Impermencją.

Polega na niepostrzeżonym wtargnięciu do umysłu i zasugerowaniu mu innego systemu działania. Przykładowo, jeśli obiekt idąc przez ulicę chce skręcić w lewo, my możemy zasugerować mu, by poszedł w prawo, a to wszystko będzie działo się w jego głowie. Gdy obiekt uważa, że czystość krwi nie jest ważna, my możemy zasugerować mu, że to ważniejsze niż cokolwiek inne i żeby poświęcił życie na jej badaniu, lecz to od obiektu będzie zależeć, co zrobi. Może skręcić w lewo, bądź w prawo. Może usłuchać pierwotnego instynktu lub sugestii. Należy pamiętać, że im mniej skomplikowana jest sugestia tym większe powodzenie. Doświadczony Leglimenta może z ogromnym powodzeniem używać Impermencji. Impermencja jednak ma ogromny wpływ na obiekt, który, w większości przypadków, będzie słuchał sugerowanych przez nas opcji. Jest też niebezpieczna, bo dzięki niej możemy zmienić nawet wszystkie poglądy obiektu i jego system wartości."

— _**To jest to**_ — szepnął do siebie Tom. — _**To jest to, czym możemy się zająć. Leglimencja… Oklumencja… Impermencja. Dziedziny magii umysłu. Napisał tutaj, że wiek nie gra roli**_ — Milo spojrzał na linijkę wskazaną przez brata. Było tam napisane, że magię umysłu można ćwiczyć nawet od najmłodszych lat. Jest to jednak zakazana sztuka.

— _**Świetnie**_ — syknął zadowolony. — _**Powinniśmy się zbierać.**_

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło im odłożenie wszystkich ksiąg na miejsce i obiecali sobie, że na następny raz odkryją jakieś zaklęcie, które im w tym pomoże.

* * *

 ** _Dziwak i wąż_**

Szedł przez korytarze lochów, starając się odnaleźć drogę powrotną. Lochy w jednej chwili stały się wielkim labiryntem, z którego nie mógł wyjść. Nie wiedział ile błądził, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Zielone światło oświetlało mu drogę, a on szedł tym tropem, omijając ciemność. Jednak nie wydawało mu się to poprawne, nie powinien iść tą drogą, coś było nie tak.

Nie pamiętał nawet jak się tutaj znalazł. Jedyne, co pamiętał, to droga powrotna do dormitorium i pustka. Nie wiedział nawet gdzie jest Tom, a wracali przecież razem.

Skręcił w boczny korytarz prowadzony światłem i zatrzymał się jak na komendę. Tuż przed nim leżało pudełko zrobione z najlepszego bukowego drewna, zdobione jego inicjałami. Dobrze wiedział, co to za pudełko. To jego własność. Jego. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o istnieniu pudełka, więc dlaczego tutaj jest? Uklęknął przy nim. Otworzył.

Jego serce zabiło mocniej i szybciej ze zdenerwowania. Było puste! Jak to możliwe? Kto to zrobił? Podniósł je i rozejrzał się ze wściekłością. Jednak, jeśli miałby być szczery, to nie był wściekły. To tylko uczucie podobne do tego stanu. Nie czuł złości. Wyrównał szybko oddech i ściskając pudełko ruszył przed siebie.

Dlaczego to się dzieje? Jego tajemnica została odkryta? Przez kogo? Kto tego dokonał? Myśli krążyły mu po głowie wokół osoby jego brata, ale to nie Tom. Tego był pewny. Coś przebiegło przez korytarz. Jakby czarna postać, bez ciała, okryta dymem. Jednak rozpoznał w tym człowieka, świadczyły o tym chude ręce, i nogi, bo tylko do dojrzał. Reszta była bezkształtna. Normalna osoba powinna teraz odczuwać strach, jednak on ruszył przed siebie dalej. Jeśli to coś, wie o jego tajemnicy, on musi wiedzieć.

Znowu to się stało. Widział to wśród ciemności, jak łypnęło na niego czerwonymi oczami i zniknęło w cieniu. Nie zastanawiał się długo. Wszedł w ten mrok, zatapiając siję w nim i czując narastającą chęć, by pobiec przed siebie i dorwać to stworzenie. Jednak mino sobie, szedł powoli, czekając aż ujrzy to po raz trzeci. Wtedy będzie mieć absolutną pewność.

— Milo — ten szept tuż koło ucha sprawił, że przez plecy przeszedł mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wszystko nagle się ochłodziło, a na ścianach pojawił się szron. Ciemna postać wyłoniła się z mroku, tuż przed nim, pokazując swą ogromną posturę.

Milo cofnął się o krok, robiąc jej miejsce, bo ta zgarbiła się i wyrównała z nim wzrok. Ciemne, karmazynowe oczy błyszczały, a po ostrych zębach spływała krew. Milo jednak nie widział w tym stworzeniu potwora, jakiego zobaczyłaby większość ludzi. On widział w tym coś więcej. Istotę stworzoną z mroku, tak jak on sam.

Ta wyciągnęła do niego kościstą dłoń, a on ujrzał to, co w niej trzyma. Wstrzymał szybko oddech, myślał, że nigdy już tego nie ujrzy. Najgorsze wspomnienie dzieciństwa wróciło.

— Oddaj mu to dziwaku! — wrzasnęła mała dziewczynka o kasztanowych włosach.

— Właśnie oddawaj! Nikt nie pozwolił ci tego dotykać.

— Dziwak! Dziwak! Dziwak! — wszyscy krzyczeli wyzwiska kierowane do małego chłopca stojącego w rogu pokoju. Z jego ust spływała stróżka krwi.

Milo pamiętał to doskonale. To była wycieczka klasowa, gdy miał sześć lat. Już wtedy okrywał, że jest wyjątkowy i starał się to zrozumieć. Inni rówieśnicy na każdym kroku dawali mu znać, że jest od nich inny i nie akceptowali go. Zwykle był zwyczajnie przez nich ignorowany, ale w pewnych momentach, takich jak teraz, znęcali się nad nim. Pastwili się, był ich popychadłem i kozłem ofiarnym, na którego zrzucali winę. Nienawidził ich wszystkich, zwłaszcza tej dziewczyny, która to wszystko nakręcała.

Gdy jego mama powiedziała, że jedzie na wycieczkę, uśmiechnął się do niej, ale w duchu ją przeklinał. Nie chciał jechać i zrobił to, tylko dlatego, bo powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po prawdzie to nigdy nie było dobrze. Cynthia nigdy nie mogła dostrzec jego cierpienia i bólu, jaki zadawali mu rówieśnicy. Teraz jednak, na tej wycieczce, nie była tylko jego najmłodsza klasa. Byli ci starsi, ośmiolatkowie. Wtedy dopiero poznał ich okrucieństwo. Jeden z nich, nie znał nawet jego imienia, uderzył go w twarz wybijając zęba. Nikt się tym nie przejął. Wśród nauczycielek miał naganną opinię dzięki temu, że to na niego zwalali winy i nie ważne jak starał się obronić, przytłaczali go przewagą liczebną.

— Oddawaj to dziwaku! — krzyknęła dziewczyna i próbowała wyrwać mu coś z rąk, ale on uparcie to trzymał.

— Nie! — wrzasnął. — To moje! Nie oddam ci tego!

Słysząc te słowa dziewczyna zaśmiała się tylko i podeszła do starszych uczniów.

Nie wiedział, o czym rozmawiają, wiedział tylko, że to nie za dobrze wróży. Po chwili starsi uczniowie chwycili go za ręce i wywlekli na zewnątrz. Pchnęli nim mocno, a on upadł zdzierając kolana na żwirze.

— Do studni! — wrzasnął ktoś. Jego serce się zatrzymało.

— Do studni! Do studni! Do studni! — wtórowali inni, a on patrzył na nich ze szczerym przerażeniem. Spojrzał na studnię zasłoniętą drewnianymi deskami.

— Nie, proszę. Proszę nie! — wrzasnął.

— Jeśli to oddasz, to nic ci się nie stanie.

Mały chłopiec zacisnął w dłoniach naszyjnikj z małym wężykiem otrzymany od matki. Od wielu dni spoglądał na niego w sklepie, ale nie śmiał prosić. Gdy dostał go w prezencie, czuł się szczęśliwy. Nigdy go nie odda.

— Do studni! — zaczęli krzyczeć ponownie i po chwili starsi uczniowie brutalnie zasłonili mu usta by nie mógł krzyczeć i wepchnęli go przez otwór. Na szczęście studnia nie była głęboka i nic poważniejszego niż stracie łokcia mu się nie stało. Jednak mimo wszystko było na tyle głęboko, żeby nie mógł samodzielnie wyjść.

— Pomocy! — krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił, ale odpowiedziały mu tylko szydercze śmiechy.

— Wyciągniemy cię jutro — powiedziała dziewczyna i światło zniknęło. Drewniane dechy zostały położone odcinając dopływ światła. Panowała absolutna ciemność.

Milo spoglądał teraz na młodszego siebie, który szlocha, w samotności i wzywa mamę. Skrzywił się nieznacznie. Teraz by się tak nie stało. Potrafiłby się obronić, a te dzieci zasługują na karę, jak nikt inny. Szkoda, że po tej wycieczce musieli się wyprowadzić, bo chętnie ukarałby każdego z nich. Jednak był im też wdzięczny. Spędził w studni ponad osiem godzin i to go zmieniło. Prawdziwa ciemność ma niesamowity wpływ na człowieka. Nie widział jak dokładnie to się stało, ale to go zmieniło. Jakby zapomniał o czymś, co się tak wydarzyło. Wolał nie pamiętać. Wtedy odrzucił zbędne emocje. Strach, smutek, szczęście i wiele innych uczuć. Jednak ich szczątki zostały w nim, bo czuł słaby żal, gdy spoglądał na szlochającego chłopca. Dawno nie czuł się tak źle.

Te osiem godzin to było prawdziwe piekło. Połamał sobie wszystkie paznokcie w próbie wyjścia, i zdarł całe gardło. Jednak nie na próżno. To nauczyło go, by nigdy się nie zatrzymywać. Trzeba brnąć przed siebie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest się kimś wyjątkowym. Ludzie odrzucają wyjątkowość dla normalności. Są ograniczeni.

Zebrał w sobie siłę, ten ostatni raz. Cała motywacja, albo jej strata, takie było wyjście. Chwycił się przerwy między cegłami i kamienie odsunęły się od siebie. Drugą ręką natychmiast trafił na taką samą przerwę. I nogą. Postawił krok wyżej, i ruszył. Cegły same odsuwały się robiąc mu miejsce na dłoń i stopę. Wystawił rękę a ciężkie, drewniane deski, same się odsunęły ukazując piękny, okrągły księżyc.

Wyszedł stamtąd i wyprostował się dumnie. Nie czuł już złości, ani nienawiści. Te uczucia były niczym w porównaniu z tym, co nim targało w tamtej chwili. Prawdziwa furia i chęć uśmiercenia tamtej szóstki. Chciał, aby zniknęli i wiedział, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Kiedyś dostaną karę.

Kiedyś.

Teraz starszy Milo chwycił mały medalion zwiniętego wężyka, trzymany przez ciemną postać, która nagle chwyciła go za dłoń. Spiął wszystkie mięśnie nie pozwalając, by postać pociągnęła go w swoją stronę, ale nie taki był jej zamiar. Wyciągnęła kościste dłonie ku jego szyi. Chciał się cofnąć, obawiając się tego, co może się wydarzyć. Mroczna postać zacisnęła dłonie na jego szyi i oderwała natychmiast. Po tym spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i rzekła.

— Wiele się zmieniło — jej głos był zimny jak sople lodu, a oddech ochłodził jego twarz. Czuł jak jego policzki zamarzają, a włosy sztywnieją od zimna.

Postać zniknęła, a on stał tam wpatrując się przed siebie. Czuł ciężar naszyjnika na własnej szyi i wziął głęboki oddech.

Wtedy… po wydarzeniu w studni… stracił go.

Gdy wyszedł… nie było go.

Zniknął bez śladu.

Po chwili otrząsnął się z szoku i rozejrzał. W dłoni nadal ściskał puste pudełeczko. Nagle wszystko się rozświetliło. Mrok stał się jasny a przed nim pojawiła się ściana.

Gdyby mógł cisnąłby w nią jakiś zaklęciem, ale nie miał różdżki. To jego ściana. Ściana zębów i kłów. Otworzył pudełko i podszedł do niej.

Zaczął zbierać zęby i kły, bo przecież to jego własność. Nie może ich zostawić. To one przypominają mu o jego czynach i tym, że nie jest taki jak inni. Starał sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie zaczął odczuwać chęć tego, co robi. Chęć zabijania. Odbierania życia. Skracania cierpienia. Nie wiedział, bo to zawsze było w nim. Było w nim od zawsze, a obudzone zostało w studni. Tak, to tamten czas. Wrzucił pazur lista do przegrody, został tylko… ząb.

Ludzki ząb. Wspomnienie, którego zawsze chciał się pozbyć i zapomnieć. Ściągnął go ze ściany i wrzucił do przegrody. To jego największa tajemnica. Jego błąd. Jego ząb, będący dowodem słabości.

Odwrócił się. Ciemna postać stała przed nim przybierając kształt. Kształt kobiety, którą zna.

— Zawiodłeś mnie — powiedziała postać. — Zawiodłeś mnie, synu.

— Nie, mamo… Nie — wyszeptał patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy. To nie możliwe, to nie ona. To tylko zjawa.

— Zawiodłeś mnie. ZAWIODŁEŚ! — szept zmienił się w krzyk. Pchnęła go na ścianę. — OKŁAMAŁEŚ! ZAWIODŁEŚ! ZDRADZIŁEŚ! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! NIENAWIDZĘ! NIENAWIDZĘ! — Milo zasłonił uszy i zamknął oczy. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. Ale ona krzyczała i krzyczała, nie pozwalając mu odejść. Pudełko wypadło mu z rąk, a zawartość rozsypała się po podłodze.

— ZAWIODŁEŚ MNIE!

— Zostaw mnie! — odkrzyknął i wtedy wszystko ustało. Nie słyszał krzyków, nie widział nic, nie czuł nic. Znów było jak wcześniej.

Otworzył powoli oczy i zaskoczony zauważył gdzie się znajduje. Nie był w tym labiryncie, ani przed zębową ścianą. Był w dormitorium. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył zaspanego Toma, odkładającego czarną księgę pod łóżko. Przez chwilę czuł dezorientację, ale natychmiast sobie przypomniał.

Przecież on i Tom wrócili prosto do dormitorium. On położył się spać, a Tom nie. Więc to był tylko sen?

Chwycił się za pierś w poszukiwaniu naszyjnika z wężykiem. Nie było go.

— To tylko sen — wyszeptał z ulgą spoglądając na swoją skrzynię. Jego pudełko jest bezpieczne.

Położył się ponownie i zasnął.

— Śpij, najdroższy… Śpij — rozległ się szept tuż obok jego łóżka, lecz nikt go nie usłyszał. Siedziała tam wielka, czarna postać, trzymająca w dłoni naszyjnik z małym wężykiem i śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Po chwili zniknęła.


	8. Rozdział 8

_Rozdział VIII_

Był chłodny, zimowy poranek. Całe błonia Hogwartu, łącznie z zakazanym lasem okryte były teraz sporą warstwą białego puchu. Mimo, że temperatura powietrza była sporo poniżej zera, nie zniechęcało to młodszych uczniów do wyjścia i ulepienia dziesiątek bałwanów. Większość wspomagała się magią, bo dlaczego nie, skoro mogą? Teraz uczniowie w czerwonych i niebieskich szalikach, po których można było bez problemu stwierdzić, do jakich domów należą, urządzili sobie wielką bitwę na śnieżki. Wielu innych im się przyglądało, ale nie przerywali zabawy, ani nie dołączali się do niej. Tylko obserwowali. Byli to większości Ślizgoni i Krukoni.

Dwójka nauczycieli przechadzała się po błoniach zaklęciami usuwając śnieg spod nóg. Starszy z nich, ten o brązowej - jednak już zaczynającej siwieć - brodzie, zaśmiał się wesoło, gdy odbił zaklęciem białą kulkę lecącą w jego stronę.

— Przepraszam! — krzyknęła przepraszająco dziewczynka o czerwonej czapce z pomponami, a gdy profesor zbył ją wesołym uśmiechem i machnięciem ręki, wróciła do zabawy.

— Widać musimy uważać, Albusie. Dzieci bywają niebezpieczne — zaśmiał się jego młodszy towarzysz.

— Istotnie Horacy, istotnie. Dlatego musimy pokazać im jak najlepszą drogę, by bezpiecznie kroczyli przed siebie.

— Tak, tak. Zawsze to powtarzasz.

— Nie chciałbym, by któregoś z naszych podopiecznych ogarnął mrok. Gdy już poznają tę moc, ciężko będzie im się od niej odwrócić, a co dopiero z nią walczyć. To wielkie niebezpieczeństwo dla niego i dla nas.

— Mówisz jakbyś miał coś konkretnego na myśli, Albusie — zauważył i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z tego, że Albus nico się speszył.

— Możliwe. Jednak to temat, na kiedy indziej.

— Racja! Powiedz, jakie to uczucie wiedzieć, że najlepszym uczniem Hogwartu jest Ślizgon, a nie Krukon czy Gryfon?

— Biorąc pod uwagę talent i wiedzę Toma, nie jestem bardzo zdziwiony. Nawet, jeśli nie pochodzi z magicznej rodziny.

— Święta racja, Albusie! Święta racja! Gdy tylko go zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że jest utalentowany. Ma wielkie ambicje i z pewnością zostanie wielkim czarodziejem. Może nawet większym niż ty.

— Miejmy taką nadzieję — odparł smutno.

— Wszyscy go po prostu kochają! Jest inteligentny, charyzmatyczny, bystry i wszechstronny. Ma wysoką pozycję nawet wśród starszych uczniów mojego domu.

— A jego brat?

— On jest nico trudniejszy. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała dziwna nutka. – Trudno się z nim rozmawia, jeśli w ogóle ma chęć do rozmowy, bo zwykle ją ucina, albo zmienia temat na dogodniejszy dla niego — wyjaśnił i uniósł wskazujący palec. — Jednak, mimo że jest bratem Toma, to gołym okiem widać różnicę między nimi.

— Naprawdę? Na moich lekcjach wydaje sie całkiem zwyczajny. Rozmawia, komunikuje się z innymi…

— Profesorze! Profesorze, Dumbledore! — krzyknął jakiś chłopiec z Gryffindoru, podbiegając do nich.

— Co się stało, Ulderze? — zapytał patrząc na chłopca. Ten zatrzymał się i ugiął, ze zmęczenia szybkim biegiem. Wybałuszył oczy na obu profesorów i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Musi pan to zobaczyć — powiedział lekko drżącym głosem.

Albus spojrzał niepewnie na Horacego i pozwolili poprowadzić się uczniowi na skraj zakazanego lasu.

— Coś się stało? Dlaczego nas tutaj przyprowadziłeś? — pytał dociekliwie Slughorn, ale zamilkł widząc odpowiedź.

Pod jednym z drzew było sztywne już ciało lisa, a wokół jego głowy śnieg zabarwiony był na czerwono. Widać, że stało się to niedawno.

— Na Merlina…. — wyszeptał z obawą mistrz eliksirów i spojrzał na Prewett'a. — Dziękujemy chłopcze, możesz iść. — Chłopiec z widoczną ulgą odbiegł od miejsca zdarzenia i wrócił do swoich kolegów.

— Kto to mógł zrobił? — zapytał Dumbledore, klękając przy ciele zwierzęcia i celując w niego różdżką. — To nie jest dzieło zaklęcia, Horacy.

— Domyślam się. Jego głowa…

— Ktoś ją rozłupał. — To było stwierdzenie raczej oczywiste.

Po chwili wspólnych rozmyśleń nad wypadkiem zwierzęcia zjawił się woźny. Jako, że nie był magiczny, jak inny, przedzierał się przed grubą warstwę śniegu i co jakiś czas odgarniał go z łańcucha u nogi, bo ten dosłownie przyklejał się do srebra.

— Pięknie! — warkną podnosząc lisa za ogon i przypatrując się pękniętej czaszce. Dotknął palcem zaschniętej krwi i włożył go do ust powodując, niesmaczne wyrazy na twarzach profesorów. — Ktoś zrobił to konwencjonalnie. Złapał lisa całkiem zręcznie, ograniczając jego ruchy do machania łapami — Tu wskazał widoczne braki futra i fioletowe sińce na ciele zwierzęcia. — i trzasnął nim w ten pień. Widzicie? Tu, pod śniegiem powinna być ciemniejsza plama krwi niż ta na śniegu. — I tak faktycznie było.

— Kto mógł zrobić coś tak okropnego? To tylko biedne zwierze — powiedział smutno Slughorn, rozkładając ręce.

— Zrobiła to ta sama osoba, która zatłukła Lupkę. Tego kota.

— Jesteś tego pewny? — zapytał Albus Roncorpusa.

— Tak. Jestem tego pewny i podejrzewam, kto mógł to zrobić. Jednak pewności nie mam. Nigdy nie można mieć. Niema tu żadnych konkretnych dowodów, zwłaszcza, że nieużyte zostało żadne zaklęcie.

— Kogo podejrzewasz?

— Krawela, Markata, Nore, Marklawisa, Johnatana i Riddle'a.

— Riddle'a?! — wrzasnął oburzony Horacy. — Masz go natychmiast wykreślić z listy! On jest dopiero na pierwszym roku i jest wspaniałym uczniem! Najlepszym od czasów Albusa, śmiem stwierdzić!

— Panna Nore i pan Joharan są na drugim roku — przypomniał mu woźny twardym głosem. — Karwel, Markat i Malkawis, to piąta i szósta klasa, ale to dobre dzieciaki. No, poza Marklawisem, bo ten zarobił u mnie już trzy szlabany, w ciągu dwóch lat.

— Ale żeby podejrzewać Toma?!

— Nie mówię o tym Riddle'u! — przerwał mu wściekle. — Jego brata nie było wtedy w dormitorium, gdy zabito Lupkę i jako jedyny jest Ślizgonem. Chcę ci przypomnieć, że znalazłem ją w lochach, niedaleko pokoju Ślizgonów.

— To za mało — rzekł smutno Albus. — Czy dasz…

— Czy dam radę się dowiedzieć? Śmiesz wątpić w moje doświadczenie Dumbledore?! Może nie jestem już aurorem, ale nadal potrafię rozwiązywać przeróżne sprawy i z pewnością dorwę sprawcę! Czekałem tylko na to!

— Na co?

— Na kolejnego martwego zwierzaka. Z doświadczenia wiem, że nie kończy się na jednym razie.

— Widzę, że bardzo ufasz swojemu doświadczeniu. Żebyś się tylko nie przeliczył i nie złapał niewinnego chłopca, Rancorpusie.

— Nigdy nie łapię niewinnych, Slughorn — warknął na niego i postąpił krok do przodu stając przed Horacym. Różnica w ich wzroście była bardzo widoczna. Woźny, mimo że mocno zgarbiony to i tak przewyższał profesora prawie o głowę. Łypał na niego wściekle wzrokiem, a później spojrzał na martwego lisa. — Zabieram go — oświadczył nieco spokojniej, patrząc na Albusa i ruszył powolnym krokiem do szkoły.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć! — wypalił Slughorn gestykulując rękami z obudzenia i plując na wszystko. — On naprawdę uważa, że Milo mógłby dokonać czegoś tak okropnego?!

— Ma swoje powody. Zawsze był strasznie wyczulony, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo w szkole i zasady.

— Ta, jasne! A wieszać za kostki w lochach, to uwielbia!

— Nie popieram tego.

— Ja też nie! Nie wiem jak Dippet może to tolerować! Wiem, że uczniów czasami trzeba ukarać, ale dlaczego waśnie na taki sposób?! To nieetyczne! A teraz oskarża mojego ucznia o zabicie lisa? Niedoczekanie! Nie pozwolę mu na to!

— Uspokój się, przyjacielu, jestem pewny, że pan Riddle jest niewinny i wszystko się wyjaśni.

Przez całą drogę powrotną Dumbledore starał się uspokoić towarzysza, ale na próżno. Jeśli mistrz eliksirów się przy czymś uprze to tak, w jego mniemaniu, jest i zostanie.

Albus rozstał się z Horacym przy wejściu do lochów i ruszył w kierunku czwartego piętra. Mimo, że jutro uczniowie wyjeżdżają do rodzin na święta, to on zostaje w szkole i ma naprawdę masę roboty. Egzaminy starszych klas z każdym dniem są coraz bliżej, a zwłaszcza piąta klasa musi wziąć się w garść, dlatego przycisnął ich do nauki i teraz na jego biurku leży masa zadań domowych, sprawdzianów i transmutowanych figurek, które musi posprawdzać. Na samą myśl ma ochotę rzucić się na tapczan i zasnąć w długi bez końca sen, taki jak te papiery.

Przez chwilę zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co powiedział Rancorpus Crape. Czy Milo Thomas Riddle naprawdę mógł zrobić to tym biednym zwierzętom? Na lekcjach zawsze był spokojny, często pomagał Lestange'owi i komunikował się z innymi Ślizgonami. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że ma w sobie jakąś mroczną stronę. No, może poza tym naszyjnikiem, który zrobił. Miał wielki talent i tylko jedna osoba w klasie była lepsza od niego. Tom. Jeśli ktoś ma mieć jakąkolwiek mroczną stronę, to jest to właśnie młody Tom Marvolo Riddle. Od chłopca promieniuje magia, tak intensywna i zarazem tak spokojna. Niedoświadczony w magicznym sztukach czarodziej, taki jak Horacy lub Dippet nie wyczują tego, ale on nie jest ani Horacym, ani dyrektorem. Jest Albusem Dumbledore'm, niegdyś żądny władzy przyjaciel Gindelwalda, a teraz jego przeciwnik i potężny czarodziej jasnej strony. Kiedyś był mroczny, wszystko, co nie dawało potęgi było niczym więcej jak tylko kurzem, na który nie warto spoglądać. Dlatego tak bardzo rozumie Toma Riddle'a. Widzi w nim siebie samego za młodu. Jednak nie widzi tego w Milo Riddle'u. Nie może pozwolić Tomowi wkroczyć na złą ścieżkę. Miałoby to katastroficzne skutki. Chłopiec już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania wydawał się… inny.

— Dzień dobry, Albusie.

— Witaj, Galateo, wesołych świąt — powiedział uradowany, widząc nauczycielkę OPCMu.

— Oby nie — odparła z udawanym uśmieszkiem.

— Ależ Galateo, święta to czas radości, nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz tego pojąć. W ten czas wszyscy powinniśmy się kochać i szanować, nie tylko smęcić jak to masz w zwyczaju.

— Z tym kochaniem, to nie przesadzaj, Albusie, jestem na to za stara — zaśmiała się. — W każdym razie, nie życzę ci wesołych świąt, bo i tak uśmiech nie schodzi ci z ust. Używasz jakiegoś zaklęcia, czy co?

— Nie, to naturalny dar.

— Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. Z pewnością na myśl o sprawdzeniu zadań domowych tracisz ten uśmieszek. Powiedz mi, tak z zawodowej ciekawości — teraz zniżyła ton do szeptu — uczniowie to kupują?

Albus zachichotał cicho i jego oczy zabłysły radośnie, ale nie odpowiedział.

— Widzę, że i poczucie humoru cię nie opuszcza. Mimo sędziwego wieku nadal potrafisz się śmiać. — Albus poprawił swoje okulary połówki zastanawiając się, czy nie powiedzieć jej, że jest niewiele młodszy od niej, ale jednak w obawie przed jej gniewem zrezygnował.

— Oho, dwójka najlepszych pierwszaków Slughorna — powiedział nagle, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się w dwójkę Ślizgonów, schodzących po schodach.

— Tak, naprawdę bystre dzieciaki, zwłaszcza Milo. Razem z Joaną nadal wspominamy jego wyczyn z dynią w Noc Duchów. Próbowałam wyciągnąć z niego, co to za zaklęcie, ale nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Strzeże swoich sekretów.

— Istotnie, bardzo strzeże. Jednak muszę potwierdzić, że tamto zaklęcie, naprawdę robiło wrażenie.

— Znam wiele zaklęć odsyłających Albusie, ale żadne nie działa w taki sposób. Nie patrz tak na mnie i uspokój się, to z pewnością nie jest czarna magia. Rozpoznałabym.

Dwójka właśnie ku zdziwieniu Albusa rozdzieliła się i Tom zszedł do lochów zostawiając Milo samego. Ten jednak zamiast iść, jak myślał Albus, do wielkiej sali lub na zewnątrz, ruszył w jego kierunku.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — przywitał się grzecznie. — Dzień dobry, pani profesor. — Galatea skinęła mu głową i została u boku Albusa, ciekawa, czego chce chłopak.

— Wesołych świąt, Milo. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

— Tak, chciałem zapytać, w którą stronę do kuchni skrzatów. Pani Lande powiedziała, że w zeszłym roku była w lochach, ale w tym ją przeniesiono i nie za bardzo wiem, gdzie się kierować — wyznał spokojnie, spoglądając na profesora z nadzieją. Albus jeszcze raz utwierdził się w swoich racjach. W tym chłopcu niema mroku, jego oczy błyszczały siłą i mocą, ale z pewnością nie było tam mroku. A jeśli jest… to uwięziony gdzieś bardzo głęboko.

— Kuchnia skrzatów, mówisz? Cóż, musisz się kierować tym korytarzem prosto i na końcu skręcić w lewo. Jak zobaczysz wielkie drzwi, zapukaj. — Milo potaknął i już chciał ruszyć, ale został zatrzymany pytaniem. — Dlaczego chcesz tam iść? Brakuje czegoś w wielkiej sali?

— Tak.

— Czego to może brakować w wielkiej sali? – zdziwiła się Galatea. – Zawsze myślałam, że mamy wszystko. Może najlepszy uczeń Slytherinu potrzebuje dodatkowych racji żywnościowych, żeby jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach? — Milo spojrzał na nią nieco dziwnie, bez uśmiechu, z dość poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Chciałbym zjeść płatki — wyznał, a ona zmrużyła oczy w niezrozumieniu. — To mugolskie śniadanie. Płatki czekoladowe na ciepłym mleku — wyjaśnił, a ona pokiwała bezmyślnie głową. Chyba nigdy nie słyszała o płatkach czekoladowych. Albus zaśmiał się cichutko, on słyszał i sam za młodu je uwielbiał i nie tylko on. Jednak coś go łączy z chłopcem.

Odetchnął z ulgą.

— Jeśli to wszystko, to chciałbym udać się do kuchni — powiedział formalnie, patrząc na Dumbledore'a.

— Oczywiście, mój chłopcze, możesz iść.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. Pani profesor — uchylił leciutko czoło i ruszył w drogę, a Galatea wybuchła śmiechem, gdy tylko chłopiec zniknął z jej pola widzenia.

— O proszę, a myślałem, że już nigdy nie usłyszę twojego śmiechu — powiedział Albus, jak zwykle wesoło, a nauczycielka OPCMu wydawała się mordować go wzrokiem, jednak uśmiech był silniejszy.

— Nie przyzwyczajaj się Albusie. To jeden z tych razów, gdy mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Muszę utrzymywać swoją opinię zgryźliwej nauczycielki. W końcu żaden uczeń mnie nie słyszał.

— Śmiem wątpić — wtrącił Albus, machając krótko do grupki uczniów z drugiego roku. Galatea za to wyglądała jakby ktoś kopnął ją w brzuch, bo za niego właśnie się złapała i wybałuszyła oczy.

— Muszę się napić — powiedziała cicho, robiąc wielkie oczy. — Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa?

— Czy to nie za wcześnie? Dopiero jedenasta — powiedział z uniesieniem brwi.

— Pieprzyć to Albusie! – powiedziała cicho, ale z mocą, uważając, żeby jej głos nie poniósł się korytarzem. –Każda pora jest dobra, na dobrą zabawę! Nie zaprzeczysz chyba!

Albus zaśmiał się ponownie, puszczając w niepamięć słowo użyte przez nauczycielkę obrony. Jaka szkoda, że musi odmówić, bo dawno już nie rozmawiał z Galateą przy ognistej. Może dowiedziałby się czegoś więcej o swoich studentach i wyjątkowych braciach Riddle. Miał z nimi kontakt tylko na lekcjach transmutacji, więc nie wiedział nic ponad to, co mówił mu Slughorn lub inny profesor. Oczywiście o Milo wiedział nieco więcej, dzięki rozmowie z jego matką. Wiele razy zastanawiał się też, czy ich wężomowa jest odziedziczona, po którymś z rodziców. Kiedyś musi się tym zająć, ale nie teraz. Ta umiejętność nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego, ale teraz najważniejsze jest kształcenie ich umysłów. I tak zrobi. Będzie ich kształcił i wpajał dobro.

...

Zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna. Albus nareszcie miał chwilę spokoju od pałętających się na każdym kroku uczniów. Nie żeby ich nie lubił, wręcz przeciwnie, ale zawsze z utęsknieniem czekał, aż Hogwart nieco opustoszeje. Nieco, bo nie wszyscy wyjeżdżali do rodzin. Niektórzy nie mogli, inni nie chcieli, tak samo jak teraz w przypadku Toma Riddle'a, który je śniadanie przy stole Ślizgonów i rozmawia z prefekt Charlotte Glamner. Albus wiele razy przez te śniadanie zastanawiał się, czy nie podejść do nich i nie porozmawiać. W tym roku prawie wszyscy uczniowie wyjechali i została tylko nieliczna grupka, mniejsza niż średnia klasa.

Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to żal mu było chłopca. Gdy był jeszcze niemowlakiem, stracił rodziców i brata, którego poznał dopiero tutaj i chwycił się go, jakby był jego ratunkiem. Wychowywanie się w sierocińcu też z pewnością nie wpłynęło na niego za dobrze i odcisnęło swoje własne piętno, którego nikt prócz niego nie zauważał. Straszne, mroczne piętno, które za wszelką cenę trzeba zatrzymać. Albus zrobi wszystko, co może.

Rozejrzał się teraz za jego bratem, ale nigdzie go nie widział. Nie sądził też, że wyjechał do rodziny i zostawił Toma. Jednak nie przyszedł na śniadanie. Cofnął wszystkie czarne myśli, które go naszły, gdy zobaczył chłopca wkraczającego do sali. W dłoniach niósł ogromne tomisko, które z hukiem wylądowało na wolnym miejscu obok Toma. Wyglądało na to, że jego brat nie był zadowolony z tego, że przyniósł tutaj tę księgę i wdali się w szybką, ale nie burzliwą kłótnie, którą za chwilę ucięli wspólnie, machnięciami dłońmi, które wykonali w tej samej chwili. Młodszy zaczął pokazywać coś starszemu, na co ten wybałuszył oczy, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech szeroki od ucha do ucha.

Co takiego znalazł, że Tom jest taki szczęśliwy? Co więcej, Milo nie wydaje się tym ekscytować, bo na jego twarzy gościła zwykła obojętność.

Milo, zasiadając do stołu zaklaskał w dłonie i tuż obok niego pojawił się znany Albusowi skrzat. Aż uśmiechnął się na same wspomnienie, bo sam korzystał z jego usług kilka lat temu. Kostek był wyjątkowo kapryśnym i humorzastym skrzatem, ale szanował swojego tymczasowego pana. Milo nie mógł wybrać lepiej.

Po chwili skrzat przyniósł mu talerz płatków czekoladowych i uśmiech na twarzy profesora poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Naprawdę nie sądził, że Milo poprosi o to skrzata.

...

Świąteczne dni mijały Albusowi bardzo szybko, głównie na sprawdzaniu zadań i sprawdzianów, ale czasami dawał się namówić Galatei na malutki kieliszek ognistej, czy soku dyniowego dla odmiany. Musi przyznać, że ta kobieta mimo lat, jest młoda duchem.

Wiele się nie działo, ale zauważył, że bracia Riddle gdzieś znikają, czasami oddzielnie, czasami razem i nigdy nie dało się ich znaleźć. Nawet Rancorpus miał z nimi problemy i uparcie korzystał ze swoich - znanych nielicznym żyjącym ludziom - umiejętności, by odnaleźć chłopców. Jednak na próżno. Albus pewnego wieczoru sprawdził dział zakazany w obawie, że to właśnie tam przebywają. Na szczęście się mylił i osłony postawione jeszcze przez dyrektora, stały nietknięte. Wtedy też wydawało mu się, że słyszy bardzo cichutkie niezrozumiałe szepty, przypominające syczenie, ale z pewnością tylko mu się wydawało.

— Milo, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie znikacie wieczorami z Tomem? — zapytał, gdy jakimś cudem złapał chłopca w korytarzu. W przeciwieństwie do Slughorna, z Milo rozmawiało mu się dużo lepiej niż z Tomem. Milo przynajmniej się uśmiechał i nie okazywał niechęci.

— Zwiedzamy zamek, profesorze — powiedział, ale on nie był przekonany. Widział ten znany, tajemniczy błysk w oku. Już go widział. Widział go u niego, gdy nie mógł wyjawić tajemnicy. Widział go u Grindelwalda. Wtedy coś w Albusie pękło na dobre i gdyby nie silne osłony umysłu to złe wspomnienia zalałyby jego umysł niczym fala, wylewająca się przez zerwaną tamę. Zrobił wtedy coś, czego nigdy nie powinien zrobić, mając nadzieję, że nie zobaczy tego, o czym myśli.

Wszedł do umysłu chłopca. Niepytany, nieproszony, był najeźdźcą chcącym wyrwać wspomnienia. Ale chciał dobrze. Wejście nie sprawiło problemu, żadnego, najmniejszego oporu, więc dlaczego wspomnienia chłopca są zamknięte? Czuł początkowe bariery oklumencji, jednak nie dotknął ich ani nie naruszył, żeby chłopiec go nie wyczuł. Jednak takie bariery nie zablokują wspomnień, a jego są zamknięte, niczym najcenniejszy skarb w niezniszczalnym sejfie. Widząc to…

Wycofał się.

— Rozumiem — szepnął słabo, bo szok nadal nie minął. Jakaś magia ogarnia umysł chłopca, a on jej nie zna. Jakaś starożytna magia, nienaruszalna i potężna niczym osłony Hogwaru. Poczuł się bardzo stary i czuł obrzydzenie oraz wstręt do samego siebie. Wszedł do niechronionego umysłu, tylko z powodu jednego, zamazanego wspomnienia. Jednak coś tam odkrył.

— Mogę iść? — Nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopiec zawsze o to pytał, ale zawsze mu odpowiadał.

— Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Do widzenia. — Nigdy nie wiedział, dlaczego nazywa go w tej sposób.

 _Mój chłopcze_ , powtórzył w myślach.

Do tej pory nie nazywał tak nikogo, poza... Grindelwaldem. Oczywiście było to pieszczotliwe określenie, ale nazywał go tak. Nazywał tak osobę, którą kochał, a teraz nazywa tak chłopca, w którym go zobaczył. To niewidoczne podobieństwo, ale niektóre gesty, słowa, nawet te głupie płatki… Przypominają go. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiał. To, jak jest do niego podobny.

Nie może pozwolić, by Milo kiedykolwiek obrał złą ścieżkę. Jednak chyba jest na to za wcześnie. Nie musi się jeszcze martwić. Milo jest tylko dzieckiem. Dobrym dzieckiem, które pragnie wiedzy i poznać świat magii. Dużo czasu minie, zanim obierze jakąkolwiek drogę. Dużo czasu minie, zanim Albus będzie musiał się martwić, a gdy to nastąpi... Nie pozwoli mu zboczyć. Nie pozwoli mu stać się mrocznym.


	9. Rozdział 9

Święta minęły mu spokojnie. Oczywiście niczego innego nie oczekiwał, bo to bardziej Tom zachwycał się wszystkim wokoło. Milo czasami miał wrażenie, że jego - z tego, co wiedział o kilka minut starzy - brat nie jest Ślizgonem, a badającym wszystko gryfonem. Ślizgońską stronę pokazywał, kiedy trzeba, a Gryfońską, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Oczywiście było w nim też trochę z Krukona, bo kochał księgi, ale nie koniecznie te zwykłe, a czarnomagiczne. Milo oczywiście też kochał księgi i czasami siedział przy nich dłużej, ale to właśnie Tom zapisywał zaklęcia, uczył się ich i planował, jak je wykorzystać. Milo zajął się bardziej _Impermencją_ , która była bardzo trudna i bardzo niezrozumiała. Nie była to _oklumencja_ , czy _leglimencja_. Z każdą stroną przeczytaną o tej sztuce utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie została zakazana bez powodu. Była mroczna, działała podobnie do zaklęcia ,, _imperio_ ", ale jednak inaczej. Nie zawsze miała stuprocentowe powodzenie i wszystko zależało od stanu psychicznego ofiary. Podobno nikt nie osiągnął mistrzostwa w tej sztuce, a mimo to w księgach zawarte są wskazówki jak mistrzostwo osiągnąć.

Teraz, nie ćwicząc _impermencji_ i nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym, Milo siedział na swoim łóżku w dormitorium. Tom jak zwykle wyszedł z Nott'em i Avery'm do wielkiej sali na śniadanie, Mcnair z pewnością chodził po lochach lub zawierał znajomości ze starszymi uczniami, którzy mają podobny sposób myślenia, co on. Tylko Lestrange nadal spał. Zwykle nie spał tyle czasu, ale poprzedniej nocy długo siedział nad wypracowaniem dla Slughorna, więc Milo wolał go nie budzić. Na swój sposób go lubił. Lestrange nie wtrącał się w jego życie, nie dopytywał o wszystko i czekał, aż Milo sam mu coś powie - co oczywiście nie następowało - i był dobrym rozmówcą. Jednak, gdy zegarek wybił 7:30, postanowił obudzić śpiącego Ślizgona. Długie spanie jest cechom Gryfonów.

– Je… jeszcze momencik - powiedział błagalnie obracając się na łóżku, gdy Milo nim potrząsnął. Oczywiście chłopak nie dał się zbyć i potrząsnął nim jeszcze raz. Tym razem mocniej i gwałtowniej. Preston pomarudził chwilę, czy dwie, i otworzył zaspane oczy. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z wyrzutem i ziewnął.

– Nie musiałeś mnie budzić - szepnął, nieudolnie udając złość. - Sam bym wstał. Bez problemów. Naprawdę - zapewniał go, rozglądając się po dormitorium. W końcu nieco otrzeźwiał i zapytał: - Która godzina?

– Śniadanie już się zaczęło, jeśli o to pytasz. Wstawaj, chyba że chcesz, żeby Tarsen i Karwis ci wszystko zjedli. - To wystarczyło żeby Preston Lestrange wyskoczył z łóżka i rozciągnął się jak struna. Przez chwilę miał minę, jakby ktoś wrzucił go do lodowatej wody, żeby później wrzuci do gorącej.

– No to się ubieram. Też idziesz na śniadanie?

– Nie, ja już jadłem - powiedział spokojnie, siadając na łóżko.

– Kłamiesz - powiedział pewnie. - Co niby takiego jadłeś? - zapytał rozglądając się po pokoju i westchnął smętnie, gdy ujrzał głęboki talerz po płatkach czekoladowych. Milo już któryś raz wymieniał śniadanie ze wszystkimi na mugolskie płatki i Prestona już trochę to irytowało. - Jeszcze trochę i nikt nie będzie wiedział, że Tom ma brata. Powinieneś od czasu do czasu pojawić się na śniadaniu, a nie spędzać całe ranki w dormitorium.

– Lubię być sam - odpowiedział tylko i usiadł. Miał teraz wiele do przemyślenia. Nadal dręczył go sen, w którym widział swoją przeszłość. To przywróciło wspomnienia i uczucia, które wtedy zatarł. Jednak nie wpłynęło to na niego tak bardzo jak myślał, więc był o siebie spokojny. Spojrzał Lestrange'owi prosto w oczy i przyznał, że ma trochę racji. Czy może pozwolić sobie na zaniedbanie ,,kontaktów" z innymi? W końcu kiedyś będzie przywódcą Slytherinu na czele z Tomem. Musi ich znać.

Wstał.

– Zdecydowałeś się? - zapytał, udając obojętnego i zapinając ostatnie guziki szkolnej szaty. Milo kiwnął głową i poszedł za nim. W pokoju wspólnym miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany, a gdy wyszedł, natychmiast dojrzał woźnego. Ten łypał na niego morderczym spojrzeniem, ale Milo skupił uwagę na tym dziwnym łańcuchu. Ostatnio doszedł do wniosku, że to musi być jakieś szlachetne, magiczne srebro, które jest odporne na uszkodzenia. Niemożliwym jest przecież noszenie go przez dekadę i nie zrobienie najmniejszej ryski. A nie było nawet takiej.

Gdy mijał woźnego Roncorpusa ujrzał w jego oczach niechęć i ciekawość. Ten stary drań widocznie zaczął dochodzenie w sprawi zamordowanej kotki i lisa. _Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem,_ pomyślał Milo i uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Miał zamiar sprawdzić ile czasu woźny będzie błądził, szukając jakichkolwiek dowodów jego winy - bo na pewno szukał takich dowodów. Milo sądził, że jest głównym podejrzanym, z racji plotek, które usłyszał przypadkiem przed wigilią. Z tego, co wiedział, nie było wielu podejrzanych, a on był wśród nich. To nie wróżyło dobrze, ale o to chodzi. To wyzwanie.

Gdy Roncorpus Crape zniknął z ich pola widzenia, Lestrange wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby pozbył się męczącego komara, który paradował mu przed nosem, ale nie skomentował słowem. Milo domyślił się, że ten nie przepada za woźnym.

Gdy weszli do wielkiej sali, od razu usłyszeli gwar rozmów, które z każdą sekundą się nasilały. W większości panowała radosna atmosfera, zwłaszcza, że za dwa dni jest koniec roku, a jutro urodziny bliźniaków Riddle. Wydawało się, że pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni coś dla nich szykują, bo Nott, Avery i Lestrange gdzieś znikali od czasu do czasu i zabierali ze sobą nawet Mcnair'a. Milo obawiał się też sowy od swoich rodziców, który z pewnością coś mu wymyślą. A jeśli nie, to może oczekiwać długiego listu, na który będzie musiał odpowiedzieć. A na to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.

Usiadł obok Toma i Avery'ego, a Lestrange naprzeciwko, obok Nott'a, u którego boku siedziała Gataria Wokner. Milo wziął uspokajający oddech. Spodziewał się ją tutaj spotkać, ale mimo to nadal czuł do niej niechęć. Nie wyobrażał jej sobie, jako ,,przyjaciółki" lub chociaż ,,towarzyszki". Czasami miał wrażenie, że ta pragnie wypełnić miejsce, które tak często było puste przez nieobecność Mcnair'a.

– Cześć. - Gataria uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale Milo ją zignorował. Zawsze to robił, ale czasami burknął coś pod nosem. Szczerze nie przepadał za dziewczyną i nie miał zamiaruj tego ukrywać.

– Powinieneś chyba odpowiedzieć - wtrącił się Avery, a Milo spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym ,, _Nie wtrącaj się_ ", ale na Karwisie nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.

– Nie, nic się nie stało. Przyzwyczaiłam się - powiedziała uspokajająco Wokner, ale Avery nie miał zamiaru dać spokoju.

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Milo, dlaczego ją ignorujesz? Ona stara się być przyjazna.

Milo milczał przez chwilę, czują ich spojrzenia skupione na sobie.

– Mówisz to tak, jakbym nie miał prawa tego robić.

– Nie o to chodzi. Ona zawsze, no prawie zawsze się z tobą wita, stara się, a ty zawsze ją ignorujesz. Nawet nie powiesz zwykłego ,, _cześć"_. Gataria jest naszą koleżanką z klasy, powinniśmy trzymać się razem.

– Zabawne - rzucił ostro, patrząc to na Avery'ego, to na Wokner. - Mamy trzymać się razem? I co jeszcze, może chwycimy się za rączki i zatańczymy? Mówisz prawie jak gryfon. - Nawet nie patrząc na Karwisa mógł zobaczyć jak się czerwieni ze złości. Słyszał też szybkie wciągnięcia powietrza, które niekoniecznie należały do grona pierwszaków. Kilka starszaków widocznie przysłuchiwało się ich wymianie zdań, a Karwis Avery z pewnością czuł się teraz nieco upokorzony.

– Milo chciał powiedzieć, że potrzebuje czasu - usłyszał cichy głos Toma i spojrzał na niego. Tom widocznie próbował załagodzić napiętą sytuację, bo nawet powietrze wokół zgęstniało od martwej ciszy. Avery westchnął, a Gataria rozerwała tosta i jedną połówkę wymaczała w sosie tak, jakby próbowała ją utopić. Milo uśmiechnął się w duchu, bo, mimo że zraził do siebie jednego z ,,przyjaciół", to pokazał też, że nie będzie się ich słuchał. Po raz pierwszy od dawna umocnił swoją pozycję, którą ostatnio musiał wyrabiać mu Tom.

Gdy śniadanie się skończyło, Milo zauważył, że zbyt często widzi tego cholernego woźnego i w zbyt wielu miejscach.

 _Uważajcie na Roncorpus'a, bo słowo daję, nie wiem jak on to robi, ale na wałęsaniu się po nocy przyłapałby samego Albusa. Jeśli jeszcze was nie złapał, to z pewnością czeka na odpowiednią okazję, albo jest zajęty innymi uczniami. Teraz jest jeszcze czujniejszy, bo pewnie wiecie, co się stało z tym biednym kotem._

Tak, słowa Slughorna z pewnością niosły trochę prawdy. Woźny wydawał się wiedzieć, gdzie Milo idzie. W jednej chwili był za nim, a w następnej widział go na końcu kolejnego korytarza, jakby znał jakiś extra-szybki skrót przez korytarze, jakby podróżował przez obrazy, ale to było niemożliwe. Roncorpus z pewnością czeka na _okazję_.

 _Uważajcie na niego, on jest wszędzie._

Te słowa idealnie odzwierciedlały to, co teraz dostrzega Milo. Z początku nie wierzył, że woźny może być ,,wszędzie" jak powiedział opiekun ich domu, ale teraz naszły go wątpliwości. Może za tym wszystkim stoi tajemnica? Milo zatrzymał się nagle, właśnie zrozumiał, co ten robił. Pokazywał mu i udowadniał równocześnie, że ma oczy wszędzie, że od teraz nic, co robi, mu nie umknie. Popisywał się. I zasiał ziarno niepewności oraz zainteresowania.

Srebrny łańcuch zaświecił w cieniu by zniknąć za moment.

...

Nadszedł wieczór i Milo otworzył książkę ,, _Niewspomniana Magia_ ". Od kiedy znaleźli sposób na bezpieczne wejście do działu zakazanego nie otwierał jej często, ale teraz naszła go na to ochota. W końcu to dzięki niej udało im się tam dostać. Otworzył na rozdziale dziewiątym i zaczął czytać o zaklęciach przyzywających. Niewiele ich było, może ze trzy lub cztery w tym rozdziale, ale były całkiem interesujące. Jednym mógł wezwać rój owadów, które są pod całkowitą kontrolą rzucającego, a innym przyzwać np. wilka, pod warunkiem, że jest się w lesie. Zaklęcie przyzywające nie tworzy żywego zwierzęcia, a tylko je przywołuje lub przyzywa, jak w przypadku owadów, których ciała są mniejsze i łatwiej je kontrolować i przenosić w przestrzeni. Można też rzucić zaklęcie na cokolwiek i użyć tego, jako przekaźnika. Na przykład zwykłą kartka pod zaklęciem może, co chwila przywoływać pszczoły, aż zaklęcie się nie wyczerpie.

Jednak w całym temacie najbardziej zainteresowały go nie zwierzęta, a przestrzeń. W przypadku owadów, przenosi je z innego miejsca do drugiego za pomocą zaklęcia, a w przypadku wilków, przywołuje je i one same odnajdują drogę do celu. Te zaklęcia wykorzystują jakaś magię, której nie rozumiał.

Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Zamknął książkę z hukiem i podszedł otworzyć drzwi. Jego oczom ukazała się prefekt Charlotte Glammer i musiał przyznać sam sobie, że nie przyglądał się jej jeszcze z takiego bliska. Była wyższa od niego o głowę, czy półtora i była dość atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Odepchnął jednak te myśli wiedząc, że nie przyszła go odwiedzić. Z pewnością ma do niego sprawę.

– Profesor Dumbledore kazał ci to przekazać - powiedziała wręczając mu malutki kawałek papieru, który szybko schował do kieszeni spodni.

– Dziękuję - powiedział i zamknął drzwi. Postanowił odwinąć liścik.

 _Drogi Milo  
Czy mógłbyś pojawić się w gabinecie dyrektora jutro, punkt piętnasta? Dyrektor Dippet byłby zadowolony z twojej obecności.  
Z wyrazami szacunku  
Albus P.W.B Dumbledore_.


	10. Rozdział 10

**01 stycznia 1939 roku**

Milo obudził się nas ranem. Otworzył zaspane oczy, ziewnął i wstał. Tom i Preston jeszcze spali. I nic dziwnego, poprzedniej nocy w pokoju wspólnym trwała impreza sylwestrowa i, mimo że nie mogli zostać do samego rana, byli wykończeni. I Milo również. Rozmasował łokieć, bolał go i miał siniaka, którego zrobił przez chwilę nieuwagi w tłumie, uderzając o kant kominka.

Chwilę zajęło mu przygotowanie się do dnia, wziął szybki prysznic, umył zęby i założył szatę. Wyciągnął różdżkę z szafy i schował ją głęboko w kieszeń. Trasmutował jeszcze tylko talerz w dług sznur. Teraz był gotowy.

Wstał tak wcześnie nie bez powodu. Od rozmowy z Dumbledore'm i Dipett'em minęło kilka dni. Bardzo nudnych dni, podczas których Milo dusił w sobie złość. W większości z powodu Avery'ego, który za każdym razem stawał w obronie Gatari Wokner. To potęgowało tylko niechęć do niej.

Wyszedł z dormitorium, skierował się do pokoju wspólnego, w którym, o dziwo, nie było żadnego bałaganu. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy usłyszał szelest. Zawahał się na moment, zatrzymał i odwrócił powoli, rozglądając bacznie. Nie ujrzał jej od razu. Siedziała na podłodze, obok fotela, w dłoni ściskała książkę i pociągała nosem.

– Gdzie idziesz tak wcześnie rano? – zapytała cicho, patrząc na niego.

Wtedy ją rozpoznał. To ta głupia dziewczyna, właścicielka upośledzonego kota, którego zatłukł. Nie odpowiedział jej. Wpatrywała się w niego dziwne, wzrokiem pragnącym rozmowy, może pocieszenia lub przynajmniej kilku słów otuchy. Milo nie wiedział, co się stało, od czasu kiedy wyrwał biały kieł z pyska jej zwierzaka minął długi czas. To chyba nie możliwe, by nadal rozpaczała za sierściuchem lub Lupką, jeśli być dokładnym.

Milo odwrócił się powoli, nie odrywając od niej wzroku, a później uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, nie chciał jej znać, nie wiedział nawet, jak ktoś taki trafił do Slytherinu. Żałosne, pomyślał poirytowany. Ona naprawdę myślała, że z nią porozmawiam? Niedoczekanie.

Korytarze lochów były puste, wszyscy z pewnością nadal spali. Może kilka osób z kadry nauczycielskiej było na nogach. No i ten woźny, Rancorpus Crape. Milo coraz częściej przyłapywał się, że jego myśli zbaczają na jego tor. Tor, z którego musi się w końcu wykoleić, ale zanim to zrobi, zagra z nim.

Gra. Tak, to było dla niego idealne określenie. Rancorpus rzucił mu wyzwanie, ostrzegł go, próbował zagrozić, równie d obrze mógłby powiedzieć: „Złapię cię, gówniarzu". I to był jego największy błąd. Milo postanowił – przyjmie ofertę i zagra. I albo zostanie złapany i przegra, albo zwiedzie starca na manowce i zwycięży. A porażka nie wchodziła w grę, miał plan. Potrzebował tylko jeszcze kilku ofiar. Najlepiej w jednym miejscu.

Chodząc po korytarzach rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych świadków, profesorów lub samego woźnego. Nikogo nie spotkał. Skierował się do zachodniego skrzydła, przeszedł kilka korytarzy i stanął przed schodami prowadzącymi na szczyt wieży. Pobiegł, miał bardzo mało czasu. Wejść, zrobić co trzeba i zejść niezauważony.

Biegnąc spoglądał na Zakazany Las, na góry i jezioro, w którym, według opowiadań, żyją trytony. Milo nie miał wątpliwości, że to prawda. Czytał o tym, tak samo jak o jednorożcach i innych stworzeniach występujących w mugolskich bajkach opowiadanych przez jego matkę.

W końcu stanął na szczycie, sowy pohukiwały cicho, niektóre spłoszone jego widokiem wzbiły się w górę, siadają na wyczarowanych żerdziach. Jednak niektóre zostały. Milo uśmiechnął się, podszedł do nich powoli.

– Spokojnie, ciii… – szepnął. Podszedł do pierwszej sowy, przywiązał jej sznurek do nogi, ta tylko spojrzała na to mało bystrze. Z drugą zrobił to samo, wystarczyła mała pętelka. Trzecia i czwarta również nie stawiały oporu.

Zdziwił się. Podejrzewał, że będą odlatywać, uciekać, a tymczasem były grzeczne i posłuszne.

Pociągnął sznurek, sowy uniosły się w powietrze i zmusił je do wylądowania na stole.

– Musimy się pożegnać, moje drogie panie – powiedział, patrząc na każdą z osobna. – Żałuję, że nie dane nam było poznać się bliżej.

Po tych słowach gwałtownie i mocno pociągnął sznurek, sowy zahukały rozdzierająco głośno, rozłożyły skrzydła i spróbowały wzbić się w powietrze, ale było już za późno. Milo chwycił sznur bliżej nich, machnął i trzasnął. Pierwszemu ptakowi przetrącił kark, jego ciało przez krótki moment drgało konwulsyjnie. Wszystkie sowy nagle zerwały się do lotu, opuszczając wieżę. Milo machnął znowu, znowu trzasnęło, tym razem bryznęła krew, ale nie wiedział, z której ofiary. Machnął jeszcze kilak razy, chcąc mieć stuprocentową pewność, że się udało.

– Cholera – szepnął, pocierając czoło i masując nadgarstki. Na szczęście lina nie otarła mu dłoni. – Taniec z wami, moje panie, był naprawdę męczący – sapnął.

Uklęknął przy nich, rozwiązał i schował sznur do kieszeni. Krew zdobiła niewielką część podłogi, jej metaliczny zapach sprawiał, że Milo przechodził dreszcz. Nie pierwszy raz zabił ptaka, ale pierwszy raz tyle na raz. Wyrwał każdemu po szponie.

Nic nie mówiąc opuścił wieżę.

***'

Następnego dnia w poniedziałek na śniadaniu plotkowali.

– Słyszeliście – mówił Nott cichym, nieco wystraszonym głosem – że ktoś zabił cztery sowy? W sowiarni! I nikt nie wie, kto. Podobno tak je zakatował, że krew była nawet na ścianach.

– To straszne – powiedziała Gataria Wokner. – Dlaczego robi coś takiego?

– Nie wiem, może jest jakiś nienormalny?

– Musi być, skoro robi takie straszne rzeczy – rzuciła.

– Niekoniecznie – wtrącił Tom. Nott i Wokner spojrzeli na niego, Avery i Lestrange zajęli się śniadaniem, a Macnair rozmawiał z drugoklasistami. Milo słuchał uważnie, udając, że rozmowa go nie interesuje.

– Niekoniecznie? – spytał Tarsen Nott. – To świr!

– Nie wiem czy nazwałbym świrem osobę, która morduje zwierzęta. Nikt też nie wie, kim on lub ona jest, ale spójrz na to od innej strony. Dla niektórych ludzi, nielicznych, jest to normalne. To, co dla nas jest straszne, nienormalne i godne pogardy, dla nich jest zwykłe. Tak jak zabijanie zwierząt.

– To bym bardziej są ześwirowani!

– Nie powiedziałem, że nie są. Powiedziałem, że nie nazwałbym tak tej osoby. Bardziej pasuje słowo… Inni.

Milo uśmiechnął się stało. Tom po części miał rację, a Milo sam siebie nie uważał za normalnego. Ludzie inni od reszty są wyjątkowi, a reszta normalnego społeczeństwa nie akceptuje zmian. Nie zabił też tych sów dla czystej przyjemności. Nie, żeby jej z tego nie czerpał, ale to wszystko było częścią planu. Planu mającego na celu pokonać Rancorpusa Crape'a.

Kiedy śniadanie się kończyło, dyrektor Dippet wstał i stuknął w puchar. Echo uderzenia poniosło się na salę.

– Moi drodzy, proszę o uwagę – powiedział donośnie i stanowczo. – Większość was pewnie już wie o incydencie mającym miejsce w sowiarni, a dla tych, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą, wytłumaczę. W sowiarni doszło do zbrodni, cztery sowy należące do uczniów zostały brutalnie zamordowane. – W Sali w jednej chwili rozległy się szepty, które Dippet, po odczekaniu chwili, przerwał. – Chcę tylko ogłosić, że dołożymy wszelkich starań by złapać winnego! Wyznaczyliśmy już do tego odpowiednie osoby z kadry nauczycielskiej i nie tylko. Chciałbym również osobiście, jako dyrektor i posiadacz własnej sowy, przeprosić, że coś takiego w ogóle się wydarzyło. Od dzisiaj podejmiemy odpowiednie środki, by zatrzymać winnego i możecie być pewni, że nie popełni już żadnej podobnej zbrodni!

Milo o mało co nie wybuchł śmiechem. Ha! Czy on naprawdę wierzył w to, co właśnie powiedział? Powstrzymać go? Nie wiedzą nawet kim jest ani kiedy to zrobił. Co oni mogą? Mogą tylko mówić, próbować, ale nigdy go nie złapią.

Milo zauważył, że Tom mu się przygląda. Jego szare spojrzenie zdawało się go przeszywać na wylot, mówić: „Ja wiem", ale nie mógł wiedzieć. Milo nie był jeszcze gotowy zdradzić prawdy nawet jemu – swojemu starszemu bratu, w którego rękach złoży przyszłość. Milo uśmiechnął się, Tom odpowiedział tym samym, a następnie wrócili do swoich zajęć.

Rancorpus Crape stał w rogu Sali, wykręcał sobie palce i wściekle obserwował uczniów. Krąg poszukiwanych tym razem był zbyt wielki. Kiedy zamordowano Lupkę, wiedział prawie dokładnie, kiedy to się stało, mógł to określić dzięki zaschniętej krwi. Tym razem była niemal świeża, a uczniów na korytarzu zbyt wiele. Jednak było tam jedno imię i nazwisko osoby, której oczy go niepokoiły. Bardzo niepokoiły. Były puste i przerażające.

Spojrzał na Milo Thomasa Riddle'a, siedział jak należy, wyprostowany, dumny, jego twarz nie wyrażała nawet najmniejszej emocji, którą potrafiłby odszyfrować. Chłopak nie odzywał się wiele, przez całe śniadanie wymienił tylko dwa słowa z chłopakiem siedzącym naprzeciwko, chyba Prestonem Lestrange'em. Rancorpus warknął i odszedł, ciągnąc za sobą magiczny łańcuch, którego dźwięk tym razem słyszał głośniej i wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Szybciej, Milo! – zawołał Preston, wbiegając po schodach.

– Spokojnie – odpowiedział mu. – Mamy jeszcze kilka minut, zanim zacznie się lekcja.

Wszedł powoli, na górze, na końcu korytarza, czekała już prawie połowa klasy. Mieli lekcję z borsukami – uczniami Hufflepuffu. Milo wyrównał krok z Prestonem, który był dzisiaj dziwne zadowolony. Uśmiechał i wypinał pierś, jakby nosił na niej medal, którym chce się wszystkim pochwalić. Riddle'a zastanawiało, co takiego mogło się stać, by jego towarzysz zachowywał się w taki, a nie zwyczajny sposób.

– O, patrz! – zawołał Lestrange. – Gryfki!

I faktycznie, na korytarzu pojawiła się trójka gryfonów, którzy szli im naprzeciw. Prosto na nich, nie schodząc z drogi. Milo miał złe przeczucia.

Zatrzymali się, zanim na siebie powpadali.

– Zejdźcie nam z drogi – powiedział wrednie Ulder Prewett, rudowłosy chłopak, którego twarz zdobiły ledwo widoczne piegi. – Chcemy przejść.

– Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś – zaczął spokojnie Lestrange – ale szliśmy tym korytarzem pierwsi. To wy powinniście odejść, najlepiej do domów.

– Sam wracaj do domu! – krzyknął jakiś gryfon, którego Milo nie kojarzył. – To my byliśmy pierwsi.

– Nie, bo my!

– Zjeżdżajcie z drogi, bo skopiemy wam tyłki! – warknął Hortes Rnator. Był nieco niższy od Uldera, na głowie jednak miał czuprynę blond włosów, która, jak oceniał Milo, jeszcze nigdy nie widziała grzebienia. Włosy wydawały się sklejać.

Lestrange spojrzał na niego morderczo.

– Co ty powiedziałeś? – zapytał zimnym, stanowczym głosem, który podpowiadał Hortesowi, by poszedł w swoją stronę. I pewnie by się posłuchał, ale był tylko głupim gryfonem.

– Że wam przywalę, jak nie zejdziecie z drogi!

Milo dostrzegł, że Avery i Nott szli w ich stronę, ale Tom nagle ich powstrzymał, a później posłał bratu pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Młodszy Riddle westchnął, tamta dwójka była ich liną ratunkową, a Tom perfidnie ją odciął.

– Dobra – powiedział w końcu Ulder Prewett. – Załatwmy to jak czarodzieje! Pojedynek! Tu i teraz!

– Nie będę walczył – odezwał się Milo. Cała czwórka, łącznie z Lestrange'em, spojrzała na niego dziwnie. – Kłócicie się o jakieś nic nie znaczące brednie. Mogliście spokojnie nim przejść obok i nie narażać nas na wdychwanie waszego smrodu – powiedział, czując narastającą irytację, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Gryfoni czerwienieli ze złości, a on mówił dalej. – Do tego uważam, że żadni z was czarodzieje, najwyżej mierni. Nie wiecie jak się zachować, a to znaczy, że nie znacie podstawowej etykiety pojedynków.

– Zamknij się – warknął Rantor.

– Ktoś taki jak wy z pewnością nie może równać się w pojedynku nawet z głupią małpą, która ma tylko garść piachu w ręce. A my, ślizgoni, naprawdę szanujemy swój czas, w przeciwieństwie do osób głupich, którzy…

– Zamknij mordę!

– … którzy marnują go na budowanie swojego wybujałego ego, które kiedyś pęknie jak nadmuchany balon.

W tym momencie Hortes Rantor nie wytrzymał. Wziął zamach, Milo uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie uchyli, będzie miał limo pod okiem, więc tylko poruszył głową do przodu, by dostać co najwyżej w ucho. Pani Merythought miała naprawdę dobre wyczucie czasu. Milo widział ją już chwilkę wcześniej, ale ona spojrzała na niech dopiero teraz – kiedy pięść Rantora spotkała się z uchem Milo.

Ślizgon upadł, Lestrange stał z szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Ulder i nieznany Milo gryfon stali jak wryci, wpatrzeni w Rantora, który oddychał ciężko i nadal trzymał pięść w powietrzu.

– Dość! – wrzasnęła nauczycielka OPCMu. Rantor odwrócił się przerażony. – Co tu się dzieje, gówniarze? Bójki są zabronione!

Lestrange pomógł wstać swojemu przyjacielowi.

– Uderzył mnie bez powodu – powiedział szybko, trzymając się za policzek. – Podszedł i mnie uderzył!

– To prawda? – zapytała Rantora.

– Nie! – krzyknął spanikowany. – On… Ja… On mówił, że… – zaczął szybciej oddychać, przełykać ślinę i się jąkać, a nauczycielka patrzyła na niego wściekle. – On powiedział, że my… ja… on mówił, że my nie potrafimy się pojedynkować… że…

– I fatycznie – przerwała mu. Tymczasem całą reszta klasy podeszła posłuchać. – Nie potrafisz się pojedynkować, skoro użyłeś do tego pięści! Spodziewałam się po tobie większego opanowania, naprawdę się zawiodłam. Gryffindor trafi pięćdziesiąt punktów! A ty… panie Rantor, masz szlaban. U mnie, a później pomyślimy, jak jeszcze można cię ukarać.

Milo uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Był to uśmiech szczerej satysfakcji.

– Ale proszę pani…

– Bez gadania! – wrzasnęła. – I marsz na lekcję!

Trójka gryfonów ulotniła się natychmiast, ale Milo miał wrażenie, że poruszające się usta Rantora mówiły: „Jeszcze się spotkamy". A on miał taką nadzieję.

Pani Merythought próbowała odesłać Milo do pielęgniarki, ale uparł się, że zostanie. Uderzenie Rantora nie było mocne, wywrócił się specjalnie, żeby nadać sytuacji jeszcze większego dramatyzmu. Nie było też bardzo mocne, jakby chłopak w ostatniej chwili się zawahał.

– Dałeś się uderzyć – powiedział cicho Tom, siadając obok niego.

– Tak myślałem, że zauważysz.

– Bolało?

– Troszeczkę – przyznał.

– Dlaczego mu na to pozwoliłeś?

– Żeby stracił punkty i dostał szlaban – odparł. – Do tego teraz w oczach borsuków jest tym złym, rozejdzie się plotka, że uderzył mnie bez powodu, inni zaczną trzymać od niego dystans. Nawet jeśli wytłumaczy im, że go sprowokowałem, ziarno wątpliwości zostanie zasiane – powiedział. W szkole zawsze miał wymówkę na wszystko i, mimo tego, że nigdy nie udowodnili mu winy, uczniowie i nauczyciele trzymali się od niego na dystans.

Wiedział, o czym mówi.

I miał zamiar zniszczyć Hortesa Rantora.

– Bardzo do podstępne – powiedział Tom.

– Dzięki!

Lekcję spędzili zapisując notatki i przerabiając zaklęcia. Uczniowie co jakiś czas spoglądali na niego niepewnie.

Po skończonych zajęciach dowiedział się, że profesor przydzieliła Rantorowi zadanie czyszczenia łazienki na pierwszym piętrze, a później musiał zgłaszać się do Rancorpusa. Milo miał nadzieję, że otrzyma taką samą karę jak Macnair, ale to były płonne marzenia. Gryfoni byli traktowanie nico inaczej.

Wydawało się, że mają opinię lepszą od innych domów. Milo nie wiedział, dlaczego tak jest i co się do tego przyczyniło, ale wiedział, że taki san rzeczy nie może trwać cały czas. Zmienię to, pomyślał. Zniszczę gryfonów i pokażę, jacy naprawdę są. Nie ma w nich za grosz męstwa i odwagi, jest tylko głupota.

W pokoju wspólnym przeglądał książkę „Niewspomniana Magia", szukając czegoś, co mógł przeoczyć. Przeczytał już całą, zrobił sobie kopię i zastanawiał nad tym, czy powinien ją odnieść do biblioteki. Jeśli każdy uczeń miałby wgląd to takiej wiedzy… Zaklęcia odsyłające, obronne, przyzywające, wszystkie były wyjątkowe, a na lekcjach nie uczyli się niczego podobnego. Dlaczego? To pytanie tkwiło mu w głowie od kiedy przeczytał pierwszą stronę.

– Nadal to czytasz? – spytał Tom, siadając na fotelu obok.

– Właśnie skończyłem – odparł, wręczając mu książkę. – Jest dla ciebie.

Tom przyjął ją bez słowa.

– Co planujesz? – zapytał w końcu.

– Ja?

– Tak. Od kiedy Rantor cię uderzył, wydajesz się zamyślony.

– Wydaje ci się…

– Mów – nakazał. Milo spojrzał na niego. Miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, by nie pozwalał sobie na za dużo, że jego nie zastraszy, ale był pewny, że Tom to wie.

– Jeśli ty mi powiesz, jak idą twoje badania – odparł, łącząc dłonie na brzuchu i uśmiechając się.

Starszy Riddle rozejrzał się wokoło.

– Nie idzie mi za dobrze – szepnął. – Jest bardzo mało informacji o „Marvolo". Znalazłem tylko jednego. Nazywa się Marvolo Gaunt, ale nigdy nie ukończył Hogwartu. Nie wiem też gdzie mieszka, informacji jest tyle, co nic. Tylko nazwisko.

– To już coś – odparł młodszy brat.

– Teraz twoja kolej – przypomniał mu.

– Fakt. Masz rację, chodzi o Rantora. Chcę sprawić, żeby jego życie w Hogwarcie stało się piekłem, ale nie wiem do końca jak to uczynić – głównie dlatego, że mam woźnego na karku – dodał w myślach.

– Piekło – powtórzył Tom. – Czyli odebrać mu wszystko. Myślisz, że to może się udać?

– Byłem w wielu szkołach, ja wiem, że to może się udać. Niejednokrotnie widziałem takie rzeczy, grupka uczniów, która odrzuca jednego z nich, a ona popada w rozpacz.

Tom pokiwał głową. Wyglądał na zamyślonego. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Milo zastanawiał się, co Tom planuje. Czy podzieli się przemyśleniami, zatrzyma je dla siebie, a może myśli o czymś całkowicie innym. Jego wzrok nic nie zdradzał, zawiesił się w przestrzeni niczym księżyc, który od czasu do czasu spojrzał to w lewo, to w prawo.

– Dobrze – powiedział w końcu, wyrywając Milo z zamyślenia. – Rantor cię upokorzył w oczach ślizgonów. Trzeba się zemścić, ale nie w pojedynku, a na nasz, ślizgoński sposób. Nie damy mu odetchnąć. Musimy bronić nazwiska Riddle.

Milo uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Tak, tego oczekiwał. Tom zajmie się Rantorem, a on woźnym. Ale…

Wydawało mu się, że Dumbledore również ma na nich oko. Może nie obserwuje tak uważnie jak, dajmy na to, Rancorpus, ale obserwuje. Świadczyła o tym rozmowa, którą przeprowadzili zaraz po świętach w gabinecie dyrektora Dippeta. Cóż, Milo wolał zapomnieć o tamtej chwili.

 **.**

Kilka dni później Milo mógł powiedzieć, że nieco przyzwyczaił się do obecności Gatari Wokner na obiadach i teraz łatwiej mu było ją ignorować. Nawet jej znajomy mu już głos nie był tak irytujący jak wcześniej. Nadal jednak jej nie lubił.

Tarsen Nott usiadł obok Wokner, nałożył sobie kilka skrzydełek i zaczął jeść palcami. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zniesmaczona.

– No co? – zapytał w końcu.

– Nic – odparła. – Myślałam tylko, że przez twoje kłótnie z gryfonami nie staniesz się podobny do nich. Widocznie się pomyliłam.

– Że jak?! – krzyknął. – Nie jestem podobny do gryfonów!

– Jesz palcami.

– To skrzydełka! Zawsze jem je palcami. Da się w ogóle inaczej? – rozejrzał się. Wszyscy byli zajęci jedzeniem, tylko … – Milo, powiedz, czy skrzydełka je się palcami czy widelcem?

Milo spojrzał na niego i westchnął.

– Nie jest powiedziane, że nie można jeść palcami – rzekł. – Ale, z tego, co wiedzę, większość ślizgonów je widelcami. Nie pytaj mnie, dlaczego.

Tarsen spojrzał na stół i warknął pod nosem coś wulgarnego. Wokner zachichotała. A Milo obserwował stół za nimi. Stół gryfonów.

Hortes Rantor jadł skrzydełka palcami, dłonie miał brudne od sosu i tłuszczu.

– Przestań – powiedział Milo. Nott znieruchomiał.

– Co?

– Przestań jeść palcami – sprecyzował. – To naprawdę przypomina gryfońskie podejście. – Nott westchnął, spojrzał na gryfonów, a później na swój talerz. Następnie chwycił widelec i nóż.

Rantor, pomyślał Milo. Zmienię jego życie w piekło.

Od świąt ćwiczył impermencję, potrafił wkraść się do słabego umysłu i coś zasugerować. Zwykle był to rozkaz; spójrz tam, ziewnij, kaszlnij, zamknij oczy, mrugaj często. Jednak nie wiedział, jak poradzi sobie z bardziej skomplikowanym rozkazem. Impermencja działała gorzej, kiedy rzecz, którą miała wykonać ofiara, była sprzeczna z jej naturą.

Milo skupił się tylko na Rantorze, poczuł jak wchodzi mu do umysłu, nie wyczuł barier. Zostało tylko jedno.

Rozkaz: _Uderz go. Z całej siły. Nie wahaj się. Unieś pięść powoli, uśmiechnij się przyjaźnie i uderz. Niespodziewanie._

 _Uderz go, zasłużył. Uderz… Z całej siły. Uderz… Uderz… Uderz…_

Rozkaz nie działał, nie ważne ile Milo go wysyłał. Obiad powoli mijał, zostało coraz mniej czasu. Tom spoglądał na Milo niecierpliwie. To była część planu, jeśli Rantor nie uderzy kogokolwiek, jeśli Milo nie będzie w stanie wysłać rozkazu, nic nie wypali.

No tak, pomyślał. Już wiem w czym robię błąd!

To było takie łatwe. Jedna, prosta myśl, dała mu odpowiedź, co powinien zrobić, a czego w książce nie doczytał.

Znowu wysłał rozkaz: _Hortesie Rantorze, twoi przyjaciele z ciebie szydzą. Żartują z ciebie za twoimi plecami. Szydzą, śmieją i żartują z ciebie._

Powtarzał rozkaz do czasu, aż Rantor zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać. Działa! – pomyślał. To naprawdę działa!

 _Pokaż im, że nie mogą. Nie pozwól sobie na to! Daj im nauczkę. Spójrz, Ulder się śmieje. I to nie z żartu, a z ciebie! Uderz go! Unieś pięść, wyceluj i traf! Z całej siły! Pokaż mu…_

Milo nie zdążył dokończyć rozkazu, bo nagle Rantor wstał, spojrzał na Uldera wściekle i wymierzył mu potężny cios w szczękę. Ulder wywalił się, uderzył twarzą o niedokończony na talerzu kawałek kurczaka, chwycił misę i spadł z ławki, a zawartość wysypała się na niego. W Sali nastąpiła głucha cisza, wszyscy wpatrywali się w Rantora. Kadra nauczycielska wstała i opiekunowie już szli w ich stronę.

Milo uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, oczy Toma błyszczały z zachwytu.

Spojrzeli po sobie.

Zaczęło się.

Czas na kolejny krok.


End file.
